My Silky Love
by Bieber's wife
Summary: Cinta itu adalah suatu yang absolut. Namun ia sulit disadari. Naruto tahu itu! Namun Ketika pernikahan Menma & Hanabi telah dilangsungkan, Ia baru yakin bahwa ia mencintai Hinata, Saudara iparnya sendiri/"Cinta itu seperti membuktikan langit itu biru & samudra itu luas, sulit untuk menjelaskan namun memiliki arti yang dalam"/WARNING INSIDE! Rate T semi M/Chapter 11 UPDATE! RnR?:3
1. Chapter 1

**My Silky love**

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

^_^Naruto is belong to Masashi Kishimoto. And This Story is Mine ^_^

.

Pair : Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Rate : T ( Sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah )

**Warning : Miss-Typo, Gaje, Aneh bin Abal, OOC, Dan lain-lain.**

.

**=Don't Like Don't read=**

.

* * *

Tap

.

Tap

Aku berjalan santai ditengah Konoha _city. _Kumasukan kedua telapak tanganku ke balik saku jaket _Orange_ yang kini tengah kugunakan. Runtukan-Runtukan kecil terdengar dari bibirku. Salju masih saja turun. Sekarangpun, Salju di trotoar sudah mencapai mata kaki. Cih. Kami-_sama, _Yang benar saja. Kau mau mengubur Konoha dengan salju?

.

Oh.. Perkenalkan, Namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto merangkap, Namikaze Naruto. Aku baru mennginjak umur tujuh belas saat Oktober kemarin. Aku mempunyai Ibu bak Monster namun kadang mirip malaikat bernama, Uzumaki Kushina. Dan ketampananku ini adalah warisan dari Ayahku yang _Calm _dan baik hati, Namikaze Minato. Oh.. Aku juga punya kakak bodoh bernama Uzumaki/Namikaze Menma. Dia bisa dibilang mirip denganku. Namun tentu saja aku lebih tampan darinya.

Kini aku bersekolah di Konoha _high School. _Disekolah aku temasuk Siswa yang 'diicar'. Eit. Jangan salah sangka dulu. Maksudku adalah, Aku ini termasuk pria yang diincar para siswi disekolah ( Meskipun nomor 2, Karena yang pertama adalah si _Teme, _Uchiha Sasuke )

.

Dan disinilah aku, Berjalan di tengah Konoha yang boleh dibilang masih dalam keadaan cuaca yang ekstream. Huh~ Kalau bukan Menma-_nii _yang minta untuk bertemu. Mana mungkin aku mau keluar rumah dikeadaan cuaca yang separah ini. Mending aku Makan Ramen hangat, Atau Menghangatkan diriku dibawah selimut dikamar. Yah.. Karena Menma-_nii_ memang baru saja pulang dari London pagi ini. Sepertinya kuliahnya disana sudah selesai. Dan kudengar dia sudah langsung mendapatkan pekerjaan di perusahaan _Tou-chan_.

.

Menma-_nii _menyuruhku menjemputnya di restoran Teuchi dekat rumah. Merepotkan. Kurasa dia bisa pulang sendiri. Kenapa harus memakai acara dijemput segala? Memang dia anak TK? Cih, Dasar _Baka Aniki._

Oh.. Itu dia Restoran Teuchi. Aku langsung berlari dan segera masuk kedalamnya. Uh~ Aku benar-benar tak tahan dengan udara dingin ini..Kurasakan _Handphone_ku berdering. Kulihat layar _TouchScreen _itu. Ah.. Panggilan dari si _Baka Aniki. _Kuangkat telepon itu dan meletakannya disebelah telinga kanan."Woy! Kau dimana, _Kuro Kitsune?!_" Panggilku langsung. **"Tenanglah **_**Baka Ototou. **_**Sebentar lagi aku kesana. Aku sedang menjemput gadis yang akan kuperkenalkan padamu. Sebentar lagi kami datang. Tunggulah"** Jawabnya santai. Aku mengerucutkan bibirku dan mengambil posisi duduk di bangku terdekat. "Baiklah. Kalau kau tak datang dalam waktu 5 menit, Aku akan pulang! _Bye!_" Langsung saja kututup panggilan. Lalu meletakan _Handphone_ku diatas meja.

.

Aku mengacak-acak surai pirangku. Apaan dia itu? Seenaknya saja membuat orang menunggu. Dan lagi ia bilang dia akan mengenalkan gadis padaku? Uugghh... Ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia mengenalkan wanita-wanita untuk kupacari. Dan hasilnya semua sama! Aku menolak halus mereka semua. Aku tidak tertarik dengan percintaan atau semacamnya. Walau aku tampan dan banyak gadis yang mengincarku, Aku belum pernah sekalipun pacaran, Memeluk, Atau bahkan mencium seorang gadispun. Kadang Menma_-nii _berpikiran bahwa aku ini _Gay. _Yaks. Aku bukan _Gay, _Atau _Yaoi _Atau apalah itu namanya. Aku hanya tidak terlalu suka terlibat dengan hubungan yang merepotkan. Apa aku mirip seperti Shikamaru? Tidak! Tidak! Aku tak mau disamakan dengan si rambut nanas belum bisa serius dengan seorang gadis. Bisa dibilang aku sulit jatuh cinta.

Ya.. Kalau sekedar tertarik atau suka sih mungkin sering. Hanya saja aku sudah menetapkan hatiku agar hanya memacari gadis yang benar-benar kucintai. Aku malas kalau harus putus-cari lagi-. Tidak! Kupikir sekali pacaran dan langgeng hingga menikah lebih baik daripada menjadi _Playboy._ Aku ini pria baik hati 'kan? Hahaha.

.

**Duak! **"_Itte!_" Aku mengaduh kala pukulan di punggung itu kurasakan. Aku membalikan badan. Mataku menyalang galak. Bersiap memaki siapa saja yang memukul punggungku. Cih, Ternyata yang memukulku itu Menma-_nii. _"Yo! _Baka Ototou_!" Panggilnya tanpa rasa bersalah.

.

"Menma-nii Sakit tahu! Kau pikir aku ini a-" "_K-Konnichiwa_" Aku menghentikan makianku pada Menma-_nii. _Aku diam dengan wajah bodoh sambil melihat sosok gadis yang baru muncul balik punggung Menma-_nii._ Menma-_nii _tersenyum senang. Pandanganku belum lepas dari wajah si gadis yang kini tengah tersenyum kearahku.

.

Gadis dihadapanku ini membungkuk sopan. Rambut Indigonya kelihatan sangat halus, ya? Tubuhnya dibalut mantel ungu tua dipadu Syal ungu muda di lehernya. Kulitnya putih. Seputih porselen. Tinggi gadis ini mungkin tidak lebih dari bahuku. Dan yang membuatku terenyuh adalah manik _Lavender _nya. Indah. Aku benar-benar betah menatapnya lama.

.

"Hoy! _Ototou_! Kau kenapa? Hoy!" Menma-_nii _melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajahku. Aku mengerjap pelan dan memilih untuk pura-pura tidak memperhatikan gadis itu. "Tidak ada! Kau lama sekali, _Baka_ _Aniki!_" Seruku kesal.

.Menma-_nii_ tersenyum. Lalu mempersilahkan gadis itu untuk duduk bersamanya. "_Gomen-Gomen.. _Sebagai gantinya, Nanti aku akan mentraktirmu ramen!" Kata Menma-_nii_ tanpa rasa bersalah. Aku mendengus kesal. Lalu beralih menatap gadis yang duduk disebelah Menma-_nii. _Menma-_nii _yang sepertinya mengerti maksud pandanganku pada gadis didepannya, Lantas berkata, "Ah.. Gadis ini Namanya Hyuuga Hinata. Hinata, Ini adikku yang bodoh, Naruto." "Hei!"

.

Hinata terkikik pelan. Ia lalu menatapku sambil tersenyum kecil. "Hinata-_desu. Yoroshiku~_" A-ah.. Suaranya bahkan lembut sekali. Ia mengulurkan tangannya kearahku. Dengan canggung, Kusambut uluran tangannya. "N-Naruto. _Yoroshiku, _Hinata" Kurasakan pipiku memanas. Dan entah kenapa jantungku malah berdebar hebat. Sepertinya aku sakit. Mungkin ini akibat aku terlalu lama diluar sana.

.

"Jadi ada apa ini sebenarnya? Pakai acara kau mau aku jemput, Cih. Kau merepotkan, _Nii-chan_" Tanyaku _To the point. _Menma-_nii _merengut kesal. "Hey! Hey! Jangan langsung tanya begitu. Kau tidak lapar, Naruto? Mumpung kita ada di restoran Teuchi, Kau bisa pesan ramen sesukamu." Aku melipat tanganku didepan dada. "Aku tidak lapar!" Menma-_nii _menatapku dongkol. Ia lalu menoleh kearah gadis, uhum, Maksudku Hinata. "Tapi Hinata lapar 'kan? Iya 'kan Hinata?" Tanya Menma-_nii. _Cih, Sebenarnya apa hubungan mereka? Apa mereka mau aku menjadi obat nyamuk? Bukankah seharusnya Menma-_nii _'mencomblang'kan aku dengan Hinata? Eh, Tunggu dulu, Semenjak kapan aku ingin dicomblangkan dengan Hinata?

"I-Iya aku lapar" Jawab Hinata pelan. Menma-_nii _tersenyum sumringah. Lalu mengacak pelan puncak kepala Hinata. Cih! Jangan bermesraan didepanku, _Baka Aniki_!

.

"Kalau begitu akan kupesankan makanan untuk Hinata. Hehe. Naruto, Kau berubah pikiran?" Tanya Menma_-nii _( Lagi ) Namun, Kali ini ia bertanya padaku. Aku menghela nafas pasrah. "Ramen" Responku singkat. Kulihat Hinata terkikik geli melihatku. Pipiku kembali memanas. Langsung saja aku membuang muka kearah lain.

.

"Kalau begitu aku pesankan dulu. Hinata tunggu dengan Naruto disini ya? Walau terlihat bodoh tapi dia baik 'kok." Aku menyahut, "Tidak lucu, _Kuro Kitsune!"_ Menma-_nii _tidak memedukikan perkataanku yang barusan. Ia berdiri dan melenggang pergi kearah kasir. Meninggalkanku dengan Hinata berdua. Ya! BER-DU-A!

.

Hening melanda. Tak ada percakapan antara aku dan Hinata. Keadaan menjadi canggung. Aku bahkan tidak bisa membuka topik pembicaraan. Lidahku kelu. Aku lebih memilih memainkan _Game _di _Handphone_ku. Dan ia sibuk menatap salju diluar sana. Sesekali kulirik dia. Meneliti lebih jauh personifikasinya.

.

Astaga! Dilihat bagaimanapun, Hinata benar-benar Cantik!

Merasa diperhatikan, Ia menoleh kearahku. "A-Ada apa, N-Naruto-_san_?" Tanyanya malu-malu. Aku tesentak kaget. Kugaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. "Errr.. Tidak.. Ahahahaha." Aku tertawa garing. Sial! Sejak kapan aku bisa gugup didepan seorang gadis. "B-Begitu ya.." Katanya.

.

Hening kembali. Ah! Sial! Kenapa aku jadi kaku begini?! Menma-_nii _cepatlah kemari!

Kulihat Hinata memain-mainkan kedua jari telunjuknya di depan dada. Uh~ Dia manis sekali! Aku menghembuskan nafas. Berusaha meredam keinginanku untuk memeluk Hinata. Ah.. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganku, sih?

.

"_Omatase, _Naruto, Hinata!" Akhirnya Menma-_nii _datang. Syukurlah, Aku bisa keluar dari keadaan canggung seperti tadi. Menma-_nii _kembali duduk dibangkunya. "Ini Ramen untukmu, Naruto! Dan ini _Cinnamons rolls _untuk Hinata!" Seru Menma-_nii _seraya meletakan makanan itu didepanku dan Hinata.

Tunggu! Ada yang aneh. "_Nii-san _tidak memesan makanan untukmu sendiri?" Tanyaku heran. Menma-_nii _tertawa pelan. Alisku semakin bertaut heran dibuatnya. "Aku sudah memesan 'kok! Tinggal menunggu 'orang itu' datang membawakannya kemari."

.

"Orang itu?" Kulihat Hinata dan Menma-_nii _tertawa. Cih. Jadi cuma aku saja yang belum tahu? Aku mengerutkan alis kesal.

"Haha, Kau belum tahu ya, Naruto.." Menma-_nii _mengerling sekilas kearah Hinata, Lalu melanjutkan, "..Tapi Hinata-_chan _jelas sudah tahu 'kan ya? Hahaha" Aku memicingkan mataku. Apa maksud mereka? Kupandangi Hinata yang tengah tersenyum manis kearah Menma-_nii._

Kuulurkan lenganku guna meraih sumpit. "Apa maksud kalian?" Tanyaku dengan nada tidak tertarik. Aku menyuput ramen yang tersaji didepanku. Huh. Mereka berdua ini membosankan! Lebih baik aku makan saja.

.

"_Konnichiwa_! Apa kalian sudah lama menunggu?" Eh? Suara gadis lagi? Tunggu! Ini bukan suara Hinata. Aku menegadah demi mengetahui siapa sosok yang menyapa kami tadi.

_Shappire_ku bertemu dengan _Lavender. _Aku terperangah. Manik itu! Itu iris yang sama dengan milik Hinata! Aku menoleh kearah Hinata. Benar! Lalu kembali aku mengalihkan pandangannku pada gadis yang baru saja datang tadi. Kemudian menatap Hinata lagi. Gadis itu lagi. Dan begitulah seterusnya..

"Hanabii!" Seru Menma-_nii _riang. Menma-_nii _bangkit lalu meraih pinggang gadis itu. Membawanya kedalam pelukan Menma-_nii. _Aku masih melongo melihat keadaan didepanku. Aku semakin tidak mengerti. "Menma! Hentikan! Anak-anak ini melihat tahu!" Cicit si gadis-Menma-_nii _memanggilnya : Hanabi.

.

"Ah.. Baiklah.. Baiklah.. Kita bisa meneruskannya nanti. Hehe" Menma-_nii _tersenyum gugup. Ia lalu mempersilahkan gadis itu untuk duduk disampingku. Aku bergeser kekanan, Mempersilahkannya duduk. Kini posisi dudukku ada di depan Hinata. Dan posisi duduk Menma-_nii _berhadapan dengan Hanabi.

.

"Oh.. Kau belum mengenalnya 'kan, Naruto? Perkenalkan, Dia Hanabi. Kau bisa memanggilnya Hanabi-_neechan_" Aku menoleh kesamping. Menatap Hanabi-_neechan _yang tengah tersenyum kearahku. "Wah.. Kau Naruto adiknya Menma ya? Dia sering menceritakanmu padaku loh. Hihi" Hanabi-_neechan _terkikik pelan. Aku mengangguk menanggapi.

Hanabi-_neechan _mencubit kedua pipiku gemas. Wajahku bersemu. "Salam kenal ya, Naruto. Aku kakaknya Hinata loh~" Seru Hanabi-_neechan._

.

He? Kakak Hinata?! Ugh. Pantas saja mereka mirip. Kenapa aku sampai tak mengenalinya ya?! Ah~ Sepertinya aku harus menyetujui sebutan _Dobe _yang Sasuke berikan padaku. Benar-benar bodoh. Seharusnya sekali lihat saja aku sudah tahu!

"Hana-_chan~ _Lepaskan cubitanmu dipipi _Ototou_ku dong! Aku kan juga mau dicubit~" Rajuk Menma-_nii. Nee-chan _hanya menggeleng melihat kelakuan Menma-_nii. _Ia melepaskan cubitannya dipipiku. Aku menghela nafas lega. Aku malu sekali dicubit oleh kakak-kakak dewasa seperti Hanabi-_neechan. _Eh! Tapi itu bukan berarti aku suka yang lebih tua ya!

.

Aku melirik Hinata yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Kalau perhatikan lagi, Ternyata sifat Hanabi-_neechan _dan Hinata berbeda ya? Hinata terlihat lebih pendiam daripada Hanabi-_nee. _Kutolehkan kepalaku kembali kearah Hanabi-_neechan. _Warna rambutnya dan Hinata juga berbeda. Surai Hanabi_-neechan _berwarna cokelat susu. Sedang Hinata berwarna _Indigo _keungu-unguan. Kalau Hinata memiliki rambut panjang sepinggang, Lain lagi dengan Hanabi-_nee. _Rambut Hanabi-_nee _pamjangnya hanya mencapai setengah lehernya.

.

"Jangan menatap Hanabi dengan tatapan seperti itu, Naruto!" Tegur Menma-_nii. _Aku tersentak. Dia mengagetkanku saja. Aku mendengus sebal, Lalu menjelaskan, "Aku hanya sedang membedakan Hanabi-_neechan _dan Hinata! Mereka berdua benar-benar mirip tahu." Hinata pipinya terlihat memerah. Sedangkan Hanabi-_neechan _tertawa riang.

"Ahahahahaha..Kau juga sangat mirip dengan Menma, Naruto. Umm.. Pengecualian untuk warna rambut kalian ya!" Hanabi-_neechan _mengusap puncak kepalaku.

.

"Oh.. Sebenarnya ada hal yang Err.. Penting yang ingin kami beritahu oada kalian." Hah?.. Menma_-nii _merubah topik pembicaraannya. Dan sepertinya topik ini cukup serius.

"A-Apa itu?" Hinata akhirnya buka suara. Menma-_nii _dan Hanabi_-neechan _menatapku dan Hinata bergantian. Alisku makin bertaut. Aku dan Hinata saling berpandangan bingung.

.

"Sebenarnya... Kami..." Menma_-nii _menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia dan Hanabi_-nee _merona. aaku semakin bingung. Apa maksud mereka sih?

.

"Kami... Eerrr.."Kutatap dua orang dewasa ini bosan. Ayolah. Mereka senang sekali ya membuatku dan Hinata penasaran?

.

"... Kami akan menikah.."

.

"..."

.

"..."

Hening melanda. Aku terbelalak kaget. Hinata sama kagetnya denganku.

"HHHEEE?!" Pekikku tak percaya.

Menma-_nii _dan Hanabi-_neechan _tersenyum kikuk dengan rona merah dimasing-masing pipinya. "J-Jadi K-Kalian..S-Su.." Seruku terbata-bata. Menma-_nii _mengangguk Meng-iya-kan.

.

Kutatap Hinata sejenak. T-Tapi 'kan... Aku baru saja mulai tertarik padanya...

.

"Nah! Hinata, Mulai sekarang kau panggil Naruto dengan sebutan Naruto-Baka-Niisan, Ya!" Menma-_nii _menepuk pundak Hinata. Hinata hanya mengangguk kaku. Aku tak merespon. Biasanya dalam keadaan normal, Tentu aku akan marah. Namun kali ini aku hanya diam terpaku menatap Hinata.

.

"Eh? Kau kenapa Naruto? Kau tak setuju ya?" Tanya Menma-_nii _ragu. Aku menoleh cepat kearah keduanya. Lantas aku menggeleng. Dan kuusahakan untuk tersenyum lebar seperti biasanya. "Eh! Tentu saja aku setuju! Hahahaha Selamat ya, _Nii-chan, Nee-chan_!" Kataku sumringah. "Iya, _O-Omedetou~_" Hinata menyetujui perkataanku.

.

Menma-_nii _dan Hanabi-_neechan _tersenyum lega. Menma-_nii _meraih lengan Hanabi-_neechan _yang ada diatas meja. Mereka bertatapan, Saling berbagi senyum. Lantas menoleh kearahku dan Hinata. "_Arigatou, _Naruto. Hinata!"

.

* * *

.

"Okaeri Menma-_chann~_" Sambut _Kaa-chan _nyaring saat Menma-_nii _masuk kedalam rumah. _Kaa-chan _memeluk Menma-_nii _lama. _Nii-chan _balas memeluknya lembut.

"_Tadaima, Kaa-chan_"

.

Aku melangkah mendekati _Tou-chan. _Aku menyikut perut _Tou-chan _pelan. "Kita terlupakan." Cibirku. _Tou-san _tersenyum lalu mengangguk pelan. "Ya.. Wajar saja, Bukan? _Kaa-chan_mu sudah tak bertemu Menma selama 2 tahun terakhir karena Menma sibuk dengan Kuliahnya." Ujar _Tou-chan _memaklumi. Aku menghela nafas. Benar juga kata _Tou-chan. _Kutatap lagi Menma-_nii _yang masih saja dipeluk _Kaa-chan._ Kulihat Menma-_nii _meronta saat _Kaa-chan _mengeratkan pelukannya. Ckck. Sepertinya _Kaa-chan _memeluk Menma-_nii _terlalu kuat.

.

"Aku sesak_, K-Kaa-chan_" Protes Menma-_nii. Kaa-chan _melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menyeka air mata yang mulai muncul dipelupuknya. "Habis _Kaa-chan _kangen sekali. Menma_-chan _dan _Kaa-chan _'kan sudah lama tidak bertemu" Menma-_nii _mengusap bahu _Kaa-chan. _Lalu mencium pipinya singkat. "Aku juga merindukan _Kaa-chan. _Tapi berhenti memanggilku dengan 'Menma-_chan_' dong. Ahaha. Aku 'kan sudah Dewasa." Seru Menma-_nii _sambil tersenyum.

"Bagi _Kaa-chan, _Kau tetaplah Menma-_chan_nya _Kaa-chan_" Gumam _Kaa-chan_ lembut.

.

"Sudahlah, Kushina. Beri aku kesempatan untuk memeluk Menma juga." Akhirnya _Tou-chan _bersuara. Menma-_nii _terkekeh lalu berjalan kearah _Tou-chan. _Dengan perlahan Ia memeluk _Tou-chan._ "Aku juga Merindukan _Tou-chan._"

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku. Baiklah. Aku benar-benar dilupakan!

.

"Sudah! Hentikan Dramanya! Biarkan 'Mereka' Masuk." Ujarku cuek. _Kaa-chan _dan _Tou-chan _berpandangan. "Mereka?"

Menma-_nii _tersenyum kecil. Ia lantas melangkah kearah pintu masuk. "Kalian, Masuklah." Perintahnya.

"Permisi" _Tou-chan _dan _Kaa-chan _terlihat kaget ketika Hanabi-_neechan _dan Hinata muncul dari balik punggung Menma-_nii. _Hanabi membungkuk sopan. Diikuti oleh Hinata.

.

"_Kaa-chan, Tou-chan, _Aku ingin kau berkenalan dengan Hyuuga Hanabi. Dia.. Err.. Kekasihku." Menma-_nii _memperkenalkan Hanabi-_neechan _dengan semburat merah tipis di kedua pipimya.

.

"EH?!" Jerit _Kaa-chan _tak percaya. _Tou-san _tersenyum sopan dan sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya. _Kaa-chan _dengan langkah lebar-lebar mendekati Hanabi-_neechan. _Ia menatap Hanabi-_nee _lama. "S-Sulit dipercaya... Menma-_chan_ku ternyata sudah dewasa." Gumamnya lirih. Namun, Senyuman bahagia masih saja terpatri diwajah _Kaa-chan_ku. Hanabi-_neechan _tersenyum lalu kembali membungkuk. Rona merah dipipinya masih saja belum hilang.

.

"Ah!" Seakan ingat seseuatu Menma-_nii _menunjuk Hinata. "Dan Dia adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Adik Hanabi." Katanya lagi. Hinata tersenyum kecil. Ia lantas membungkuk kearah _Kaa-chan _da_n Tou-chan._

.

"Wah~ Kalian berdua cantik-cantik. Manik kalian mirip sekali-_ttebane~_" Kudengar _Kaa-chan _memuji Hinata dan Hanabi-_neechan. _Hum.. Ternyata _Kaa-chan _juga sepemikiran denganku. Hinata dan Hanabi-_nee _memang mirip.

.

Aku menatap pemandangan didepanku dengan wajah pilu. Entahlah.. Bukan berarti aku tak suka dengan Pernikahan Menma-_nii _dan Hanabi-_nee. _Hanya saja ulu hatiku resah. Aku bukan cemburu! Kuperjelas lagi, Aku tidak cemburu! Aku bingung dengan diriku sendiri. Ada apa sih dengan ku ketika aku menatap Hinata? Kenapa aku merasa aneh dengannya? Mungkinkah ia pembawa sial nantinya?! Ah! Tidak mungkin! Aku tidak boleh berpikiran jahat begitu.

.

Kugelengkan kepalaku. Ah! Pikiranku kacau! Ini pasti ulah dinginnya udara diluar. Lebih baik aku segera mandi dan beristirahat.

"_Kaa-chan, Tou-chan, _Menma-_nii, _Hanabi-_neechan, _dan... Uhum..Hinata.. Aku pamit kekamar ya! Selamat bersenang-senang!" Seruku. Kuhiraukan ajakan _Kaa-chan _tentang makan malam bersama. Aku sedang tidak _Mood _makan. Bahkan makan ramen sekalipun.

Aku menaiki tangga dengan langkah gontai. Tak lama irisku menangkap pintu yang sudah sangat _Familiar _diingatanku. Ah! Tentu saja itu pintu kamarku. Kuputar kenop pintu dan segera memasuki ruangan yang menurutku paling aman didunia.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku ke ranjang. Ku katupkan mataku. Aku tenggelam dalam pikiranku sendiri. Mengingat banyak hal merepotkan yang kualami seharian ini.

.

"..."

.

Kalau diingat lagi, _Kaa-chan _dan _Tou-chan _tadi kelihatan senang sekali saat Menma-_nii _mengenalkan Hanabi-_neechan _pada mereka.

.

.

Apa mereka juga akan sesenang itu kalau suatu saat nanti aku mengenalkan gadisku?

.

"..."

.

"Hhh~ Apa mereka juga akan sesenang itu kalau suatu saat kukenalkan Hinata sebagai gadisku?"

.

**=TBC=**

* * *

.

**A/N : **Hallo! Miss Bieber balik lagi dengan cerita baru. ^w^)/ Bagaimana? Chapter satu memang sengaja Bieber buat pendek Semoga nggak kecewa ya :3

Aduh~ Maaf seenaknya membuat Hanabi sebagai kakaknya Hinata . Memang awalnya Bieber bermaksud membuat Pair utamanya itu MenmaHana. Tapi, setelah tanya sana-sini dan memantapkan hati, Bieber putuskan untuk menggunakan Pair no satu Bieber NARUHINA w)

Ini debut pertama Bieber di genre Hurt/Confrt. Jadi harap maklum saja kalau banyak terjadi kesalahan ^_^

Oh.. Fic ini adalah realisasi dari pertanyaan yang Bieber tanyakan sama kalian di Chapter terakhir karya Bieber sebelumnya(?) #Hoy

Kalau respon dari Minna-_san _semua baik, Bieber akan sering _Update _seminggu sekali. Tepatnya setiap Hari Rabu/Kamis ^_^ Janji deh. Tapi mungkin kalau lagi _Mood, _Bisa _Update _Kilat juga. wkwkwkkwk :v #Digiles

Sedikit info nih ya :D Rambut Hanabi memang pendek loh kalau Shippuden ^_^ Bieber liat di komik _RockLee's SpringTime of Youth chapter 34_.

Tapi Bieber bingung juga u,u di komik Naruto aslinya, saat Hinata terkena efek _Mugen Tsukiyomi_, Tepatnya saat Hinata bermimpi. Disana diperlihatkan rambut Hanabi masih panjang -_- ah sudahlah Bieber bingung -.-

.

Bagi kalian yang meminta Chapter 6 Ataupun _Sequel _Fic "**I am Ugly**" Sedang Bieber pertimbangkan ^_^ Semoga Bieber bisa cepet _Update Sequel _Fic Tersebut ya! ^_^

.

Akhir kata,

.

**Mind To Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Silky Love**

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

Pairing : Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata

Rate : T ( Rate bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu )

.

[[ Warning = Gaje, Miss-Typo, Abal, Ngaco, DLL ]]

.

_Notificaton : _

-Uzumaki Naruto, 17 tahun.

-Hyuuga Hinata, 17 tahun.

-Uzumaki Menma, 22 tahun ( Kakak Naruto )

-Hyuuga Hanabi, 22 tahun ( Kakak Hinata )

.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

~Happy Reading Chapter 2 Minna~

* * *

.

"Kenapa kau diam saja Naruto? Ayo coba kemeja dan jasnya." Tegur seseorang padaku. Aku kembali menatap Setelan jas berwarna putih yang kini ada digenggamanku. Aku mengerucutkan bibir lalu beralih menatap orang disampingku. "Kenapa aku juga harus memakai pakaian ini _Nee-chan_? Yang akan menikah 'kan kau dan Menma-_nii_" Aku mencoba protes. Apa yang akan dikatakan teman-temanku kalau mereka melihatku memakai setelan ini?! Aarrgghh, Memalukan!

.

Hanabi-_neechan _-Orang yang tadi- terkekeh pelan. Ia lantas mengacak rambut _Blonde _kebanggaanku. "Sudah jangan banyak protes! Kita kemari 'kan mau Feeting baju untuk pernikahanku nanti. Aku sudah mencoba gaunku. Sekarang giliran kau! Jadi, Lekas ganti bajumu dan cobalah! Kau pasti akan terlihat tampan." Katanya sambil tersenyum lebar. Aku mendengus kesal. Lalu melangkah kearah ruang ganti dibelakangku.

.

* * *

_**Srek~**_

.

Aku membuka gorden ruang ganti. "Bagaimana, _Nee-chan?_" Tanyaku tak yakin pada Hanabi-_nee. _Hanabi-_nee _menoleh kearahku. Ia memekik kegirangan lalu menghampiriku dengan riangnya. Mata _Lavender_nya syarat akan efek _Blink-blink _tanda kekaguman.

"_Sugoi_, Naruto! Kau tampan sekali!" Pujinya. Pipiku merona. Tentu saja aku merasa tersanjung dipuji oleh Calon kakak iparku ini. Aku melangkah keluar dari ruang ganti.

Kuloloskan sebuah cengiran lebar andalanku. Lantas aku menggaruk pipiku yang tidak gatal. "Ahahahaha.. Sungguh? Aku tahu aku memang tampan, Hehehe" Jawabku sambil cengengesan. Hanabi-_neechan _merapihkan jas putih yang kini tengah kukenakan. Aku diam seraya menyunggingkan senyum _lucifer_. kalau si _Baka Aniki _melihat ini pasti ia akan cemburu.

.

"Cocok sekali untukmu, Naruto! Kau jadi terlihat seperti Mempelai pria sungguhan! Hahaha, Kita tinggal tunggu Hinata keluar dengan Gaunnya." Aku melonjak kaget. Irisku melebar tak percaya. Siapa yang tadi ia sebut? Hinata? "Hinata ada disini, _Nee-chan_?" Tanyaku sesantai mungkin. Hanabi-_neechan _mengangguk mengiyakan. Senyuman seketika mengembang di wajah tampanku. "Oh.." Responku singkat. Kemudian aku berbalik mengahadap kedepan cermin -Tepatnya membelakangi Hanabi-_nee- _guna menyembunyikan ekspresi senang yang kini tengah terpatri diwajahku.

.

Seperti apa Hinata kalau ia memakai gaun? Hehe. Pasti akan cantik sekali! Apa ia akan kaget kalau melihat penampilanku yang begini? Ah.. Pokoknya aku harus tampil menawan didepannya.

.

"Hanabi_-neesan.._" Suara merdu itu meninvasi seluruh indra pendengaranku. Tubuhku menegang meski bukan namaku yang dipanggilnya. Aku kenal suara lembut ini. Walau kami tak pernah bertemu lagi semenjak hari dimana Menma-_nii _memperkenalkan Hanabi_-nee _padaku, Otakku sudah secara otomatis men-_save _segala hal mengenai Hyuuga Hinata. Aku menoleh. Mendapati sosok cantik yang tengah melangkah malu-malu kearahku dan Hanabi-_neechan. _"Hinata! Sudah kuduga kau cocok sekali memakai Gaun ini! Kau sangat-amat Cantik!" Jerit Hanabi-_nee _sambil memeluk Hinata. Aku masih diam menatap Hinata. Sepertinya ia belum sadar akan keberadaanku. Hanabi-_nee _melepaskan pelukannya pada Hinata. Ia lalu menarik Hinata kearahku. "Eh!? N-Naruto-_niisan _juga ada disini?!" Hinata terlihat kaget. Aku menggulum senyum tulus. Wah~ Aku benar-benar merindukan suaranya yang imut. "Iya, Hehehe. Hanabi-_neechan _yang memaksaku datang kebutik ini. Padahal aku 'kan sedang sibuk bermain basket." Koarku spontan. Kalau ditilik lagi, Aku jadi seperti sedang mengadu pada Hinata saja. Kudengar Hanabi-_neechan _berdecak kesal. Ia menjawil pipiku gemas. "Ini 'kan untuk kebaikanmu juga, Naruto. Lagipula Menma yang menyuruhku mengajakmu!" "_Wakatta! Wakatta! _Lepaskan cubitanmu dipipiku dulu _Nee-chan!_" Pintaku dengan wajah memelas. Kulihat Hinata tertawa kecil. Aku tersenyum kikuk kearahnya. Hah~ Kalau untuk melihat Hinata tersenyum seperti itu, Dicubit selama apapun aku mau, Hahahaha.

.

Hanabi-_nee _melepaskan cubitannya. Ia lantas medorong Hinata kesampingku. Kini posisiku dan Hinata tengah menghadap kesebuah cermin besar. "Kalian benar-benar mirip pengantin. Hahaha. Yang satu tampan, Yang satu lagi cantik!" Ucap Hanabi-_nee _girang. Aku memperhatikan sosokku dan Hinata yang terpantul dari cermin.

Hanabi-_neechan _benar. Aku dan Hinata memang mirip pengantin sungguhan. Senyum tulus terukir diwajah _tan_ku. Kuamati kembali sosokku dan Hinata. Aku menggunakan setelan jas dan kemeja putih rapi. Celana panjang putih yang dipadukan dengan sepatu hitam mengkilat benar-benar membuat penampilanku sempurna. Kutatap lekat sosok Hinata dalam cermin. Gaun putih selutut tanpa lengan itu tampak cocok dengannya. Gaun dengan pita _Lavender _besar didada, Rambut yang menjuntai halus dari bahu hingga punggung, Sepatu yang senada dengan warna gaunnya, _Glove _putih sebatas siku, Pita belakang berwarna _Lavender, _dan rumbai-rumbai yang terletak diujung gaun itu membuatnya benar-benar tampak indah dimataku. Gaun yang manis untuk orang yang manis pula.

.

Mata kami bertemu didalam cermin. Aku tersenyum semanis mungkin. Untuk sesaat wajah Hinata memerah entah karena apa. "Kau cantik sekali, Hinata" Kataku sambil berbisik. Bahu Hinata menegang. Ia menoleh kearahku dengan iris yang melebar. Ah~ Dia manis sekali. "_A-Arigatou.. Nii-san.._" Hinata menundukan wajahnya, Membuat poni _Indigo _menghalangi pandanganku ke matanya.

"Ah! Tunggu sebentar! Aku akan mengambil sesuatu" Hanabi-Nee_chan _berbalik dan melangkah pergi meninggalkanku dan Hinata berdua. Aku memasang wajah kebingungan menatap kepergian Hanabi-_neechan. _"Hanabi-_neechan _kenapa sih, Hinata?" Tanyaku pada gadis disampingku. Kulihat ia menggeleng pelan. Untuk sesaat ia menatapku, Namun begitu mata kami bertemu ia langsung memalingkan sikapnya membuatku heran. Aku ini menyeramkan, Atau bagaimana? Kuhela nafas pelan. "Hei, Hinata.." Hinata menoleh kearahku. "..Menurutmu, Bagaimana penampilanku sekarang?" Pertanyaan konyol itu terlontar dari mulut sialanku. Dasar Uzumaki bodoh!

"..."

.

"..."

Untuk sekejap, Ia tetap diam. Aku beranggapan bahwa penampilanku saat ini benar-benar bodoh. Saking bodohnya, Hinata sampai tak bisa berkomentar apapun. Aku ini menyedihkan."N-Naruto-_niisan _terlihat K-keren" Dengan cepat, Aku memalingkan wajahku padanya saat ia berkomentar demikian. Darahku terasa berdesir naik. Kurasakan wajahku memanas. Hinata memainkan kedua telunjuknya sambil sesekali mencuri pandang kearahku. Aku masih terpaku ditempat. Tak lama, Sebuah kurva tercetak di wajah _Tan_ku. "Hehehe.. _A-Arigatou, _Hinata" Seruku sambil memberikannya cengiran lima jari andalanku.

.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu." Suara Hanabi-_neechan _mengintrupeksi kegiatan kami. Kulihat ia tengah berlari kecil sambil membawa _Bouquet _bunga kecil di genggamannya. "Untuk apa _Bouquet _itu _Nee-chan?_" Tanyaku heran. Hanabi-_neechan _mengulas senyum lebar. Ia mengulurkan tangannya...

.

"Untuk ini!"

.

...Dan meletakan _Bouquet_ tersebut dilengan Hinata. Hinata masih terlihat bingung menatap _Nee-chan_nya.

"Kkyyaaa! Kalian seperti Miniaturku dan Menma!" Hanabi-_nee _memekik kecil. Aku dan Hinata _Swetdrop._ Aku menggeleng pelan. Mencoba untuk bersikap _cool. _"Hinata, Ayo gandeng Naruto!" Apa pula permintaannya ini?! Hanabi-_neechan _mau mempermaikanku ya?! Bukannya aku tidak senang. Aku tentu senang. Hanya saja sepertinya Hinata terlihat enggan.

"E-Eh?! K-Kenapa H-Harus begitu, _Nee-san?!_" Wajah Hinata terlihat memerah. Aku tidak tahu apa sebabnya. "Ayolah~ Aku mau mem-Foto kalian berdua! Kalian 'kan akan jadi 'Miniatur pengantin' dipernikahanku nanti" Pinta Hanabi-_nee _sambil mengatupkan lengannya didepan dada. Ia mengeluarkan Kamera dari balik tubuhnya.

.

Aku membuang nafas perlahan. "Hanya karena kami ini 'Miniatur pengantin' kalian, Tidak berarti _Nee-chan _bisa menyuruh kami ini itu." Kataku cuek. Hanabi-_neechan _mengembungkan pipinya.

"Ayolah.. Kumohonn~" Hinata melirikku dengan wajah kebingungan. Aku mendelikan bahu seolah berkata 'Jangan tanya aku'. Hinata menggulum senyum tipis. Cantik. Senyuman yang membuatku ingin tersenyum juga."Baiklah~" Ujar Hinata pasrah. Aku menoleh menatap Hinata dengan pandangan serupa 'Kau serius'. Hinata hanya mengangguk kecil. Aku tersenyum tipis. _Well, _Bagaimanapun aku tak akan membiarkan kesempatan ini menghilang begitu saja.

.

Hinata mengaitkan lengan kanannya dengan canggung kebelahan siku-ku. Aku menyambut gandengan si gadis dengan menggenggam erat telapak tangannya. Oh~ Tuhan.. Kalau seandainya kami berada di depan altar, Mungkin akan lebih baik lagi.

Bahu kami bersentuhan. Memberikan sedikit 'sengatan' listrik kedalam tubuhku."Ayo! Hinata! Naruto! Senyum~" Intruksi Hanabi-_neechan. _Aku menatap Hinata sejenak. Jantungku berdetak tak karuan. Kupu-kupu seolah menari memenuhi perutku. Hinata balik menatapku, Kemudian ia tersenyum tulus. Aku diam. Ini adalah kali pertama Hinata menunjukan senyumnya HANYA padaku. Membuatku tak bisa menahan sebuah lengkungan tercetak diwajahku yang -ku yakin- tampan.

.

**Klik~** "Yak, sudah!" Ucap Hanabi-_neechan _senang. Hinata buru-buru melepaskan gandengannya dilenganku. Aku mengernyit heran. Gadis ini kenapa sih? Aku tidak semenyeramkan itu, bukan?Aku mendesah kesal, "Sudah ya. Aku harus segera pergi. Aku sibuk." Hinata menatapku dengan wajah polosnya. Hanabi-_neechan _mengangguk.

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu, _Ne~ Ototou_. Hehehe! Ganti bajumu dulu ya, Kalau kau tidak menganti bajumu, Bisa-bisa kau disukai banyak gadis." Aku memanyunkan bibirku. Apa maksudnya sih perkataan Hanabi-_neechan _tadi? "Maksud _Nee-chan _apa, Huh? _Nee-chan _cemburu ya kalau banyak gadis yang menyukaiku?" Aku memasang wajah rubahku. Menyeringai kecil sembari menyipitkan Iris _Shappire_ -_nee _sedikit tersentak. Lalu ia menggelengkan kepala. "Kau ini memang benar-benar seperti Menma. Ckckck, Sudahlah~ Pergi sana!" Hanabi-_nee _mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya seolah menyuruhku pergi dari hadapannya.

"Aku di usir nih?"

.

"Iya, Sana cepat pergi, Naruto!"

.

"Hinata~ _Nee-chan_mu kejam sekali.." "E-Eh?"

.

"Jangan bersikap manja pada _Imotou_ku, Naruto! Dia bukan Pacarmu!"

.

"Kalau begitu akan ku jadikan dia pacarku.."

.

"NARUTO!"

.

"H-He?! Aku 'Kan hanya bercanda, _Nee-chan_! Jangan sampai mengangkat bangku begitu dong!"

.

* * *

.

**14 Januari**

.

Tidak seperti hari biasanya. Hari ini salju tak turun. Langit seperti ikut berbahagia atas hari mengecek penampilanku lagi. Kususuri sosok diriku di dalam cermin. Jas, Cek! Kemeja, Cek! Celana sudah licin, Cek! Sepatu yang mengkilat, Cek! Rambut yang rapi, Umm.. Akan lebih baik kalau tetap seperti ini tersenyum senang dengan penampilanku saat ini. Ku acak helai _Blonde_ku asal. Yosh! Kau sangat mempesona sekali, Pria tampan. Hehehe.

.

"Naruto? Kau sudah selesai?" Aku menolehkan kepala. Kudapati sosok _Kaa-chan_ku dipintu masuk. Aku tersenyum lebar kearahnya kemudian mengangguk mantap. _Kaa-chan _melangkah kearahku tanpa melepaskan senyumannya.

"Kau tampan sekali, Naru-_chan_" Kata _Kaa-chan _seraya menepuk pelan pundakku yang dibalut jas putih. Aku menatap wanita beriris Ungu disampingku. Dan ia balas menatapku. "Tidak kusangka, Kedua anak lelakiku telah tumbuh hingga seperti ini.." _Kaa-chan _menyentuh pipiku. Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca. "Ayolah, _Kaa-chan. _Yang menikah 'kan Menma-_niichan, _Bukan aku." Keluhku. Aku mengulurkan tanganku guna menangkup wajah wanita yang kupanggil ibu. Kuusap pelan air mata yang berkumpul di pelupuk matanya.

.

"Aku tau. Hanya saja,_ Kaa-chan_mu ini tidak menyangka kalian tumbuh secepat ini.. Dan sebentar lagi.. Salah satu dari kalian akan meninggalkanku.." Gumaman _Kaa-chan _itu membuat hatiku pilu. Aku meraih bahunya. Memeluk wanita yang sudah melahirkanku. "Aku 'kan masih ada, _Kaa-chan.. _Aku tidak akan meninggalkan _Kaa-chan._" Aku menenangkannya. Kutepuk pelan punggung _Kaa-chan. _Apa hal ini selalu terjadi kalau seorang anak akan menikah? Hah~ Kenapa _Kaa-chan _jadi dramatis begini? _Kaa-chan_ menegadahkan wajahnya. Ia menatapku dalam. "Tapi suatu saat kau juga akan menikah bukan, Naru-_chan_?" Tanyanya parau.

Aku menghela nafas. "Tentu saja, _Kaa-chan. _Tapi aku tidak akan meninggalkan _Kaa-chan _kok. _Kaa-chan _'kan wanita yang paling kusayangi di dunia ini.. Hehe.. Jangan memasang wajah begini dong." Aku mencubit pipi _Kaa-chan _sambil tersenyum jenaka.

.

"_Ittai~ _Naru-_chan~_" "Hari ini 'kan hari bahagia _Nii-chan. _Tidak seharusnya _Kaa-chan _sedih begini.." Kataku lembut. _Kaa-chan _menatapku sejenak. Lalu tersenyum kemudian. Ia kembali memelukku. Begitupun sebaliknya.

.

**Tok Tok**.

"A-Ano.. _S-Sumimasen.._" Suara lembut mengalun ditelingaku. Kutatap daun pintu. Sosok gadis bergaun putih tengah diam sambil menggenggam ganggang pintu masuk."Hinata!" Panggilku spontan. Ku lepaskan pelukanku pada _Kaa-chan. Kaa-chan_ ikut berbalik menatap Hinata."A-Apa aku mengganggu?" Tanya Hinata pelan. _Kaa-chan _menggeleng. Ia lantas berjalan mendekat kearah si gadis dengan surai _Indigo. _"Tidak.. Ada apa, Hinata_-chan?_" _Kaa-chan _mempersilahkan Hinata memasuki ruangan yang tadi tengah kugunakan sebagai ruangan untuk menyiapkan penampilan.

.

Hinata tersenyum kearahku dan _Kaa-chan. _"Acaranya sudah akan dimulai.. Menma-_Niisan _memyuruhku untuk memanggil kalian ke aula utama." Jelasnya sopan. _Kaa-chan _mengangguk. "Baiklah~ Kalau begitu _Kaa-chan _duluan ya, Naruto, Hinata.." _Kaa-chan _berpamitan padaku dan Hinata lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan kami berdua.

.

Kutatap Hinata yang ada dihadapanku. Ia cantik sekali. Ia menggunakan Gaun yang sama seperti saat dibutik waktu itu. Surainya ia ikat setengahnya dan membiarkan yang lainnya terurai begitu saja melewati bahunya yang mulus. Ia juga menggunakan _Make up. _Walau tipis, tapi tetap saja itu tak lepas dari pengamatanku. Harus kuakui, Dia berkali-lipat lebih cantik daripada biasanya. He~ Kalau ia bersanding denganku, pasti akan cocok bukan?

.

"N-Naruto-_niisan _k-kenapa m-m-melihatku b-b-begitu?" Suara gagap Hinata sukses membuatku kembali dari alam bawah sadar. Lantas aku menatapnya lekat. alis Hinata bertaut lucu pertanda ia kebingungan. Aku tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Kugulirkan senyuman lebar. "Kau cantik, Hinata" Bisikku ditelinganya."E-Eh?"

.

Kulihat wajahnya yang merona. Hah~ Dia imut sekali sih, Aku jadi gemas ingin memeluknya. Aku terkekeh saat melihatnya bergerak gelisah, Gugup. Kutarik lengannya pelan. Mengandengnya keluar ruangan. "Ayo, Kita harus bergegas bukan, Hinata?" Aku mengerling genit. Ia membuang muka. Lantas balik bertanya, "T-Tapi t-tidak usah bergandengan s-seperti i-ini, N-Niisan... A-Aku 'kan sudah dewasa." Hinata menyelipkan anak rambutnya kebelakang telinga. Aku meneguk ludah saat pemandangan leher dan bahu Hinata terekspos dihadapanku.

Yatuhan.. Bahu dan lehernya kelihatan lezat...

**Plak~ **Aku menampar pipi kiriku. Lalu menggeleng cepat. A-Apa yang baru saja kupikirkan sih?! Ah! Pikiranku mulai kacau!

.

"_N-Niisan?_" Aku menoleh kearah Hinata. "Hehe.. Aku tidak mau kau tersesat, Cantik" Candaku riang. Hinata kembali merona. Hehehe~ Aku suka sekali saat ia merona karena kugoda. Dia benar-benar sangat manis.

.

Uh~ Menma-_nii_, Hanabi-_neechan_! Bolehkah aku dan Hinata saja yang menggantikan kalian sebagai pengantinnya hari ini?! Aku benar-benar bisa hilang kendali kalau terus bersama gadis ini!?

.

* * *

.

Menma-_nii _tersenyum senang kala ia mendapati sang pengantin perempuan menghampirinya perlahan dari ujung altar. Lantunan piano terdengar memenuhi aula. Hanabi-_nee _terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun putih yang menjuntai panjang. Dibalik kerudung transparannya, Kulihat Hanabi-_neechan _tengah tersenyum tulus. Mereka terlihat bahagia dihari pernikahannya.

.

"Apakah kau, Uzumaki Menma bersedia menerima, Wanita ini, Hyuuga Hanabi, Sebagai Istrimu?"

.

Menma-_nii _mengangguk mantap. "Aku bersedia."

.

Sang pendeta beralih menata Hanabi-_neechan. _"Apakah kau, Hyuuga Hanabi bersedia memerima pria ini, Uzumaki Menma, Sebagai suamimu?" Hanabi-_nee_ tersenyum malu. Ia menatap Menma-_nii _sebentar. Lalu mengalihkan kembali pandangannya pada sang Pendeta. "Aku bersedia" Jawabnya yakin.

.

Sang pendeta tersenyum tanpa mengurangi ketulusan yang terukir dalam senyumnya. Si pendeta menyerahkan sepasang cincin pada Menma-_nii _dan Hanabi-_nee. _Kedua mempelai saling bertukar cincin. "Dengan ini kunyatakan kalian sebagai sepasang suami istri." Sang Pendeta membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Ia menutup kitab ditangannya. "Silahkan cium pengantinmu"

Dalam keadaan begini, Entah kenapa aku yang berdebar. Bukan berarti aku tak pernah melihat orang yang berciuman. Hanya saja, Wajah Menma-_niichan _dan Hanabi-_neechan _begitu mirip denganku dan emm... Seseorang.

Aku jadi membayangkan hal yang macam-macam. Gyyahh! Pikiranku kacau! Kulirik Hinata yang ada disebelahku. Dia tersenyum bahagia. Ia sedikit menitikan air mata. Aku memberanikan diri mengulurkan tangan dan meraih jemarinya. Ia tersentak kecil lalu menoleh kearahku dengan cepat. Aku menautkan jemariku padanya. Ku kembangkan senyum lembut pada Hinata.

Dengan gerakan kaku, Ia membalas genggamanku. Pipiku merona samar. Aku tersenyum makin lebar. Kutatap lagi sepasang pengantin didepan altar.

Menma-_nii _menyikap kerudung transparan Hanabi-_neechan. _Senyum bahagia masih saja terpatri diwajah keduanya. Ketika bibir keduanya bertaut, Riuh tepuk tangan mendominasi.

.

* * *

"Hinata.."

Ia menoleh. Kemudian menyinggungkan senyum tipis. "Ada apa, Naruto-_niisan_?" Aku diam sejenak. Kemudian menatap sekerumunan orang yang silih berebut mendekat kearah sepasang pengantin baru. "Kau tidak ikut acara lempar bunga? Lihat! Semua orang sudah bersiap-siap" Ujarku seraya menunjuk kerumunan orang dekat altar. Ia menggeleng pelan. "Aku malas berdesak-desakan.. Lagipula aku tidak yakin bisa mendapatkan _Bouquet _pengantinnya, Aku 'kan tidak cukup tinggi" Jawabnya. Aku terkekeh mendengar jawaban gadis ini. Aku meraih tangan Hinata lalu menariknya pergi."N-Naruto-_niisan_, K-Kau akan membawaku kemana?" Hinata kelihatan sulit memgimbangi langkahku. Lantas aku berhenti dan membalikan badan. Menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

.

"Aku ingin kau ikut acara lempar _Bouquet _pengantin. Hehehe.. Siapa tahu kau dapat dan akan segera menikah, Hehehe" Aku mengacak rambut halus Hinata. Ia mengembungkan pipi. "A-Aku 'kan masih tujuh belas, N-_Niisan_.." Cicit Hinata sambil memdorongku pelan.

"Hehehehe" Aku mengangkat tanganku dan memposisikannya di belakang kepala. "Baiklah.. Kita disini saja, Siapa tahu _Bouquet_nya bisa sampai kemari," Kataku cengengesan. Hinata menunduk dengan pipi yang memerah. Kemudian mengangguk singkat.

.

"K-Kalau _Nii-san _mau ikut a-acaranya, S-silahkan s-saja. A-Aku b-b-bisa s-sendirian kok" Aku melirik Hinata. "Aku mana mungkin meninggalkanmu, Hinata." Perlahan, Kuturunkan tanganku dari belakang kepala dan..

.

_Pluk~ _Tepat sebelum tanganku benar-benar kembali kesisi tubuh masing-masing, Sebuah _Bouquet _mendarat dengan manisnya di telapak tanganku.

.

"..."

.

"..."

.

"..."

Aku masih termenung. Pupilku bergulir menatap Hinata. Hinata dengan kepolosannya menatap _Bouquet _dan wajahku bergantian. Aku masih membisu. Kutatap heran _Bouquet _ditanganku.

.

Sorakan dan Riuh tepuk tangan membuatku tersadar. Aku mendongkakan wajah lalu memamerkan cengiran lebarku seperti biasanya.

Kulihat Menma-_nii _melongo. Hanabi-_neechan _terkekeh pelan. Sedetik kemudian keduamya tertawa geli. _Kaa-chan _dan _Tou-chan _menatapku tak percaya. Mereka kenapa sih, Ini 'kan hanya sebuah bunga. Ekspresi mereka berlebihan.

.

Aku menunjukan pose _victory. _Lalu beralih menatap Hinata dengan senyuman yang masih belum luntur dari wajahku. Aku menyerahkan _Bouquet _tersebutkegenggaman Hinata. Ia menatapku kaget. Pupilnya melebar tak percaya. "_N-Niisan_?!"

.

"Untukmu, Hinata." Tuturku pelan. Aku mengusap pelan poni Hinata gemas. Semua mata menatap kami. Hey! Aku tak salah bukan? Aku hanya menunjukan kasih sayang yang kumiliki pada adikku ini. Mereka saja yang berlebihan.

.

"_A-Arigatou, N-Niisan~_" Suara Hinata teredam. _Bouquet _itu menutupi sebagian wajah manisnya. "Iya, Sama-sama" Responku sembari menganguk.

.

"Hey, Naruto!" Hardik _Kaa-chan. _"Ada apa, _Kaa-chan_?" Tanyaku sambil bergidik. _Kaa-chan _menyikut perutku pelan.

_Nyut~ Kaa-chan _menjewer telingaku. "_I-Ittai, Kaa-chan.. _A-Apa salahku?!" Aku mengaduh kesal. _Kaa-chan _mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku. "Kau _Baka, _Naruto." Cercanya. Aku mengernyitkan alis. Apa maksudnya memgataiku begitu?! Apa salahku?

"Maksud _Kaa-chan _apa sih?" Tanyaku -Lagi-."Kenapa kau memberikan _Bouquet _itu pada Hinata-_chan, _Hah?!" _Kaa-chan _balik bertanya_. _Aku memanyunkan bibirku. "Aku 'kan laki-laki, _Kaa-chan_. Aku tidak butuh bunga! Jadi aku berikan saja pada Hinata. Apa salahnya?" Jelasku sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

.

"Kau tak tahu apa arti 'Mendapatkan _Bouquet _pengantin', Naruto?" Tanya _Kaa-chan _lagi. Kini ia menatapku pasrah. Aku memasang wajah dongkol. "Memangnya aku sebodoh itu, _Kaa-chan_?! Aku tahu kok! Makanya, Biarkan Hinata saja yang menikah duluan.." Cecarku malas. Aku melirik Hinata dari ekor mata. Ia hanya diam sambil menunduk. Wajahnya yang merona sedikit tersembunyi dibalik _Bouquet._

.

_Kaa-chan _menepuk jidatnya. "Sesukamu lah, Naruto.." Katanya sembari menghela nafas.

.

**=Naruto's POV = End=**

.

* * *

**=Normal POV = ON=**

.

Dari singgasananya, pasangan pengantin baru itu menatap kekonyolan Ibu dan Anak, Antara Kushina dan Naruto. Menma menggeleng wajar. Kemudian beralih menatap pengantinnya. "Naruto itu bodoh sekali ya tuhan.." Gumamnya pelan.

Sang gadis menatap prianya dengan sedikit terkekeh. Ia menepuk bahu sang suami. "Jangan begitu, Menma. Dia adikmu loh.."

.

"Tapi tetap saja, Hana. Masa dia tak tahu kalau 'memberikan _Bouquet _pengantin pada seorang gadis' sama saja berarti ia akan menikahi gadis tersebut. Dan kau lihat bukan?! Gadis yang kumaksud itu Hinata! Adikmu! Hah~ Aku tak habis pikir" Koar Menma tak sabaran. Ingin rasanya ia menjitak kepala kuning sang adik. Namun tentu ia harus menjaga sikap. Ia adalah raja di hari ini. Bagaimana mungkin ia bersikap yang tidak sewajarnya.

Hanabi tertawa kecil. Ia mengaitkan Jarinya kesela jemari sang Pria. "Itu 'kan cuma mitos Menma. Belum tentu juga 'kan Naruto akan menikahi Hinata nantinya. Walaupun mungkin itu bisa saja terjadi. Hihihi" Jawab Hanabi. Menma menatap Hanabi tak percaya, Ia lantas menggeser duduknya lebih dekat pada sang wanita. "Kenapa kau bisa sesantai itu menanggapinya, Istriku? Bisa jadi hal buruk kalau sampai Naruto benar-benar menyukai adikmu." Seru Menma. Pandangannya tak lepas dari wajah sang gadis beriris _Lavender. _

.

Hanabi balas menatap Menma. Ia tersenyum ceria, lalu menjulurkan lidah seolah mengejek. "Hehehe. Aku bercanda. Mana mungkin 'kan Naruto menyimpan perasaan seperti itu pada Hinata. Sebodoh-bodohnya adikmu,Tak mungkin ia melakukan itu. Ia tentu memikirkan perasaan kita selaku kakaknya. Ia juga tentu memikirkan perasaan kedua belah pihak keluarga yang akan terluka jikalau benar ia akan menikahi gadis yang berasal dari marga yang sama dengan kakak iparnya. Ia tidak akan mengecewakanmu, Menma. Tenang saja"

Menma terpana untuk sesaat. Sedetik kemudian, Raut manja terukir di wajah dengan tiga goresan di masing-masing pipinya itu. "_Naa~ _Hana. Kau seperti lebih mengerti _Ototou_ku dibandingakan diriku ini. Kau jahat~ Jangan-jangan yang sebenarnya ingin kau nikahi itu bukan aku, Melainkan adikku? Kejamnya~" Menma merengek manja. Ia mendekatkan iris _Shappire_nya pada sang istri. Hanabi menatap datar sang suami. Tangannya naik. Dan..

_Bletak!_ Sebuah jitakan manis ia hadiahkan pada pria yang se-jam lalu telah resmi menjadi suaminya. Ia membalikan badan memunggungi sang pria. Dikerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Menma mengaduh kesakitan awalnya. Namun tak lama, Setelah melihat Pengantinnya yang terlihat kesal, Ekspresi wajahnya berubah khawatir. "H-Hana-_chan~ _Ayolah.. Aku 'kan hanya bercanda." Rujuk Menma disertai _Puppy eyes_nya. Hanabi yang masing enggan menatap sang suami memilih untuk mengabaikan si pemuda.

.

Menma semakin was-was. _Jangan sampai Hanabi marah! Kalau sampai ia marah, Bagaimana nasibku nanti malam?! _Si sulung Uzumaki membatin.

.

"Hana~" Ia masih merajuk. Sang gadis masih dengan keras kepalanya belum juga merespon si suami. "Hana~ Jangan marah begitu dong.. Aku minta maaf, Hey.." Menma membalikan tubuh istrinya lembut. Ditatapnya wajah sang istri yang masih memalingkan wajah. Ia meraih dagu mungil Hanabi. Berusaha membuat sang gadis balas menatapnya. Dan, Berhasil! _Shappire _yang teduh bertemu dengan _Lavender _yang menawan.

.

Menma menggulum senyum tipis. "Hey, Maafkan aku ya?" Bisiknya lembut. Hanabi masih memgembungkan pipinya. "Aku marah! Kau menyebalkan! Guyonanmu tak lucu!" Gerutu Hanabi. Menma meraih tengkuk Hanabi. didekatkannya wajahnya kearah sang gadis. "Karena itu, Aku minta maaf. Maafkan aku ya?" Sedetik kemudian, Bibir keduanya bertaut. Mengabaikan adrenalin yang meningkat karena ulah mereka. Melupakan fakta bahwa mereka kini adalah sorotan utama atensi banyak orang. Menma tak peduli. Ia hanya ingin memperlihatkan kebahagiaannya lebih dari sekedar tatapan yang ia bagi.

Samar, Ia dapat merasakan Hanabi balas menciumnya. Tautan jari Hanabi di jemarinya menguat. Dinginnya udara tergantikan oleh perasaan hangat yang meyeruak kedalam tubuh keduanya. Menma melepaskan tautan bibirnya. Ia terseyum kearah sang istri. Rona merah samar tercetak dipipi keduanya. "Hanabi" Panggil Menma lebut.

Hanabi yang masih terpaku ditempat balas bergumam, "Hm?"

.

"Aku mencintaimu.." Bisik sang pemuda ditelinga Hanabi. Rona merah itu menjalar hingga ke telinganya. Hanabi mengangguk kaku. Didengarnya tawa kecil dari bibir sang suami. Hanabi mengernyitkan dahinya.

.

"Kenapa tertawa?"

.

Menma menggeleng. Didekatkannya lagi wajahnya ketelinga si Gadis. "Persiapkan dirimu untuk nanti. Aku tak akan segan-segan padamu nanti malam" Dan seringai nakalpun terbit di wajah si sulung Uzumaki.

.

**=To be Contineud=**

.

**A/N : **Fiuh~ Akhirnya Chapter ini bisa _Update _juga X( Maaf atas segala keterlambatannya D'X Laptop Bieber membangke(?) beberapa saat.

Terus kepotong mudik lebaran )X Mana tempat mudik Bieber sinyalnya SOS lagi #JanCurcol

Oke, Sebagai gantinya, Bieber akan _Update _kilat! )9 Ditambah epilog untuk '_I am Ugly' _Sedang Bieber buat :D tapi masing rampung sih #plak

Um.. Soal yang 'dapat bunga kasih ke-cewe' bener nggak sih? -_- Aduh.. Jangan diambil pusing ya! Itu Cuma ide konyol yang terlintas di Otak Bieber -_-

.

Terima kasih sebesar-besarnya bagi yang sudah me_-review, Follow, _dan _Favorite ^^ _Apresiasi kalianlah yang mendorong Bieber untuk jadi lebih baik lagi

Yosh! Yosh! Bieber beneran minta maaf loh! X( Sekali lagi _Gomenne~ _

Bagaimana _Chapter 2 _ini? Memang sih MenmaHana terlihat dominan. Tapi ini tuntutan draf Untuk porsi NaruHina akan bertambah di chapter-chapter kedepan! Jadi jangan bosan-bosan mampir ke Fic Bieber ya! Hohoho :3

Akhir kata,

**Mind to review?**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hinata bisa ikut tinggal bersama kami disini.." Menma membuka suara. Hanabi mengangguk menyetujui keputusan sang suami.

"E-Eh? A-Apa t-tidak apa? A-Aku tidak ingin nantinya k-kehadiranku membuat kalian terganggu." Hinata mengibaskan tangan kanannya seolah menolak. Bukan berarti ia tidak mau tinggal di rumah pengantin baru, Hanya saja, Bayangkan! Ia akan menjadi obat nyamuk diantara kakak dan kakak iparnya.

.

Menma mengusap puncak kepala adik iparnya sekilas. Ia lantas berkata, "Tidak apa-apa.. Rumah ini cukup besar untuk kita bertiga. Lagipula ini rumah baru. Pasti akan sepi kalau hanya diisi oleh aku dan Hanabi."

.

Hanabi mendekat kearah adiknya. Ia menunduk sedikit guna menyejajarkan tubuhnya dan tubuh Hinata. "Hinata.. Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu menyewa apartemen.. Kau tahu 'kan? _Tou-sama _menyerahkanmu padaku selagi ia di London. Kau adalah tanggung jawabku. Mana mungkin kubiarkan kau begitu saja, _Ne, _Menma?" Jelas Hanabi. Menma tersenyum mendengar penuturan gadisnya.

"Kakakmu yang cerewet ini benar, Hinata. Selagi Ayah mertua masih ada di London, Kau harus tinggal bersama kami" Hanabi melirik Menma cepat. Ia layangkan tatapan dingin nan angkuh. Dengan gerakan patah-patah. Menma menoleh kearah sang Istri. Sebutir keringat sebesar biji jagung muncul dibelakang kepalanya.

"Ampuni aku, Hana" Cicit sang pemuda. Hanabi mendelik, Ia lalu memilih kembali menatap adiknya yang sedari tadi membisu. Digulirkannya senyum tulus seperti biasanya. "Kau mau 'kan, Hinata?" Tanya si sulung Hyuuga. Hinata mengangkat wajahnya perlahan. Ia balas menatap sang kakak. Lantas ia mengangguk.

.

"I-Iya.. Aku mau" Jawab Hinata sembari tersenyum. Hanabi memeluk adiknya gemas. "Hinata memang adikku yang paling manissss!" Pekiknya senang. Menma tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan istrinya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu masuk.

"Jadi... Ada keperluan apa kau disini, Naruto?" Tanya Menma datar. Perlahan, Seonggok kepala kuning muncul dibalik pintu. Dengan cengiran tak berdosa, Naruto -Orang yang dipanggil Menma- Melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam rumah pengantin baru.

"Hehehe.. Jadi ini ya, Rumah pengantin baru Uzumaki. Hee~ Besar juga-_ttebayo_!" Alih-alih menjawab kakaknya, Naruto malah berbasa-basi riang. Menma berdecih, "Katakan mau apa kau kemari _Baka Ototou_? Mau mengganggu malam pertamaku ya?" Tebak Menma asal. Naruto memasang wajah kecutnya. "Seburuk itu ya, Aku dipikiranmu, _Aniki?_ Kejamnya~" Naruto terus melangkah mendekati ketiga orang tersebut. Menma mendecak sebal. Kalau sang adik ada disini, Pastilah ada sesuatu yang sedang ia rencanakan.

"Hai Hinata! Hanabi-neechan" Panggil Naruto riang. Hanabi tersenyum kearah adik iparnya. "Ada apa kau kemari, Naruto?" Tanyanya lembut.

.

Tanpa tendeng alih, Naruto berujar Polos, "Aku akan tinggal disini bersama kalian-_ttebayo. _Hehehe"

.

.

"..."

.

"..."

.

"HHHEEE?!" Teriakan Menma menjuru hingga kesetiap sudut rumah.

**.**

**.**

**My Silky Love**

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata

Rate : T ( Rate bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu )

.

[[ Warning = Gaje, Miss-Typo, Abal, Ngaco, DLL ]]

.

_Notification : _

-Uzumaki Naruto, 17 tahun.

-Hyuuga Hinata, 17 tahun.

-Uzumaki Menma, 22 tahun ( Kakak Naruto )

-Hyuuga Hanabi, 22 tahun ( Kakak Hinata )

.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

~Happy Reading Chapter 3 Minna~

.

Derap langkah menuruni tangga terdengar nyaring. Derap langkah tersebut tak pula mengganggu ketenangan sepasang sejoli dipagi ini.

.

"_Ohayou, _Menma-nii_, _Hanabi-neechan!" Sapa Naruto seraya turun dari tangga. Senyuman lebar ia bagikan kepada sang pasangan baru. Menma yang tengah menyesap teh nya menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya, Lalu melirik sang adik. "_Ohayou_" Jawabnya singkat. Hanabi yang baru saja datang meletakan sarapan paginya di meja. "_Ohayou, _Naruto.." Balasnya sembari tersenyum cerah.

.

Dengan riangnya, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang makan. Ia menggeser kursi dan mengambil posisi duduk diatasnya. "Hai, Pengantin baru. Bagaimana semalam?" Tanya Naruto nakal seraya mencolek ujung bahu si sulung Uzumaki. Rona merah tipis mencuat di pipi tan sang pemuda. Ia sedikit tersedak setelah mendengar pertanyaan konyol dari sang adik, Namun cepat-cepat ia menjaga sikap. Ia berdehem guna menetralisir rasa tak nyaman di kerongkongannya.

.

Ia menatap sang adik sambil menyeringai jahil. "Kau tak akan bisa membayangkan bagaimana keadaannya, Naruto. Hahahaha.. Saat itu, Hanya Aku dan Tuhan saja yang tahu! Bwahahaha! Harusnya kau tahu saat kakak iparmu itu men-" **-DZIGH! **Tendangan sang Istri mendarat dikepala pria bersurai hitam legam dan dengan sukses menghentikan ocehannya.

Naruto melonjak. Irisnya melebar kaget. Diraupnya roti yang ada di meja makan. ia memasang wajah tak berdosa. Berpura-pura tak ikut campur dengan sang kakak.

.

Aura hitam pekat menguar dari tubuh Hanabi. Rambut cokelat susunya mencuat kesana kemari. Ia layangkan tatapan setajam mungkin pada kedua pemuda dihadapannya. Tangannya menggenggam pisau dari dapur. "Tahu soal apa, Hah?!" Tanya Hanabi dingin. Naruto bergidik ngeri melihat sang kakak ipar. Ia lantas menggeleng cepat. Cari aman. Itu saja yang diperlukan pagi ini."Menma. Jawab. Aku!" Desis Hanabi penuh penekanan. Menma yang baru saja sadar dari syok otaknya bergegas menatap wajah garang sang Istri. Ia meneguk ludahnya gugup. "H-Hana.. A-Aku 'kan hanya bercanda" Kata Menma. Ia menyunggingkan senyum Hanabi menurunkan kakinya dari kepala sang suami. Ia menancapkan pisau di meja makan dalam. "Kalau begitu cepat makan sarapan kalian!" Perintah Hanabi dengan nada rendah.

.

"_Ha'i"_ Jawab kedua Uzumaki bersamaan.

.

"_O-Ohayou Minna~_" Suara lembut itu membelai telinga si bungsu Uzumaki. Naruto menoleh cepat. Mendapati sosok gadis-cantik- tengah turun dari tangga. Sang gadis menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Dengan wajah yang sedikit merona Naruto balas tersenyum kearahnya. "_O-Ohayou, _Hinata."

.

Hinata mengambil posisi duduk disebelah Naruto. Ia menatap pisau yang menancap ke meja tak jauh darinya. "Sepertinya pagi ini menyenangkan, _Ne?_" Tanya Hinata polos diiringi dengan senyuman. Naruto menatapnya tak percaya. Karna tak ingin melebarkan masalah, Ia mengangguk kaku. Mereka memakan sarapannya dengan tenang (Hening). Hanya ada suara dentingan sendok yang bergesekan dengan piring. Juga detikan jarum jam di sudut ruangan.

.

"Ehem! Naruto.. Mulai hari ini Hinata akan akan bersekolah di sekolah yang sama denganmu. Aku dan Hanabi pikir sekolahnya yang dulu jauh sekali dengan tempat tinggal kita sekarang. Jadi, Kami memindahkan Hinata kesekolahmu -yang bisa dibilang, Cukup dekat dari sini." Menma angkat suara. Naruto menatap kakaknya sumringah. Matanya membulat tak percaya. "Yang benar?!"

Sesaat Menma terperangah melihat reaksi yang adiknya berikan. Kemudian ia mengangguk. "Memangnya kau tidak sadar Naruto? Hinata 'kan sudah pakai seragam sekolahmu sekarang." Tanya Menma ragu.

.

Naruto mengerjap. Ia menoleh kearah saudara iparnya. Saat itulah Naruto sadar. Yang sedari tadi diperhatikannya hanyalah wajah ayu si gadis. Ia sampai tak sadar dengan seragam yang kini Hinata gunakan.

Cengiran itu muncul kembali. "Hee~ Aku baru sadar. Hehehe. Hinata cocok sekali menggunakan seragam Konoha _high School._" Kata Naruto seraya mengunyah sarapannya. Hinata tersenyum kecil. Dengan masih menunduk ia menimpali, "_A-Arigatou, N-Niisan_"

.

Naruto menatap jam dinding disudut ruangan. Ia lantas berdiri dan menyambar ranselnya. "Kita harus berangkat sekarang, Hinata. Bisa gawat kalau hari ini kita terlambat" Naruto mengambilkan ransel ungu Hinata. Ia meletakannya dipangkuan sang gadis.

"Apa tidak buru-buru? Ini masih pukul tujuh tiga puluh, loh" Hanabi mengeryitkan dahinya. Naruto mengambil satu roti dari meja. Dikunyahnya perlahan. "Tidak. Pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah pelajaran Orochimaru-sensei_._ Beliau sering kali masuk sebelum bel pertama dibunyikan. Hah~ Guru sialan itu menyusahkan sekali." Naruto menimpali. Menma mengangguk tanda mengerti. Hinata bangkit dari posisinya dan segera menempatkan ransel dipunggungnya.

.

"M-Menma-niisan l-libur kah?" Tanya Hinata polos. Menma menoleh kearah Hinata, Lalu dengan gerakan pelan, Ia menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku bahkan tidak dibolehkan mengambil cuti untuk bulan madu. Hahh~" Dihelanya nafas berat. Hanabi mendekati suaminya dan menepuk puncak kepala si pemuda. "Itu 'kan karena kau baru masuk Menma. Lagipula, Sebulan lagi kau dapat cuti" Tutur Hanabi. Menma mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Ia lantas menatap Hanabi bosan. "Kau ini bagaimana sih? Memangnya kau pikir aku bisa tahan kalau harus menunggu sebulan lagi?! Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk melakuka-"**-DUAK! BRAK! KRAK!**

Pukulan telak dari Hanabi berhasil menghentikan perkataan Menma. Samar, Namun sang gadis -maksudku wanita- berambut cokelat susu itu merona. Menma jatuh terkapar dilantai. Hanabi membalikan badan menatap kedua adiknya yang kini tengah mematung."Nah~ Kalian jadi pergi sekolah 'kan?" Tanya Hanabi sambil tersenyum manis. Naruto berjengit kaget. Ia menampilkan senyuman gugupnya. Lalu memgangguk cepat.

.

"I-Iya.. Kami berangkat dulu, _Nee-chan_. _Ittekimasu_.." Naruto menarik lengan Hinata dan membawanya dengan cepat keluar rumah.

.

"_Itterasai~_" Balas Hanabi nyaring. Ia menoleh kebawah. Menatap seonggok Mayat dilantai. "Kau juga harus pergi 'kan? Hoy!"

.

**=Normal POV : END=**

.

* * *

**=Naruto's POV : ON=**

.

Aku dan Hinata awalnya berjalan beriringan. Namun kali ini, Aku melanbatkan irama langkahku sehingga kini aku berada di belakangnya. Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja, Aku ingin menilik penampilan Hinata pagi ini dengan lebih jelas.

.

Hm~ Apa yang harus kukatakan ya? Dia manis seperti biasanya. Rambutnya yang -meskipun tidak dihujam sinar matahari- berkilau ia gerai seperti biasa. Ia menggunakan seragam KHS -Konoha _high School- _yang dibalut dengan mantel ungu lavender tebal. Dan menggunakan kaos kaki hitam panjang selutut untuk menutupi kaki panjangnya. Aku tersenyum miring. Meskipun ditutupi, Tetap saja semua orang bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Sebab, Rok kotak-kotak KHS memang terbilang cukup pendek. Ukurannya 10 _cm_ diatas lutut. Fufufu. Ini suatu keberuntungan untuk kaum adam bukan? Berterima kasihlah pada Jiraiya-sensei yang merancang seluruh seragam untuk para siswi.

.

Hinata masih berjalan dengan anggunnya didepanku. Saudara iparku yang cantik ini pasti akan populer dikalangan pria.

Saat itu juga aku melonjak kaget. Eh?! Benar juga! Gawat! Aku harus memikirkan cara yang ampuh untuk menjauhkan Hinata dari bandit-bandit sialan itu!

_._

_"Hoy! Lihat cewek yang ada didepan. Astaga. Cantik sekali." _

.

Aku menangkap bisikan sekerumunan lelaki tukang gosip tepat dibelakangku. Meski samar-samar. Namun aku bisa dengan jelas mendengarnya.

.

_"Mana? Mana? Yang rambutnya Indigo-keunguan itu? Eh? Iya loh.. Cantik sekali. Hey! Dia sepertinya murid baru! Akan kuincar dia ah!" _

.

_Twich._ Pertigaan muncul dipelipisku.

.

_"Woy! Jangan ambil start duluan! 'kan aku yang melihatnya pertama! Jadi kalian mundur saja!" _

.

_Twich. _Perempatan muncul! Gah! Tak akan kubiarkan mereka bertindak semaunya!

.

Masih dengan wajah santai, Aku mengambil langkah lebar-lebar. Kemudian menyejajarkan langkahku dengan Hinata.

.

_Grep~ _Kulingkarkan lenganku di tengkuknya. Merangkulnya mesra. Hinata melonjak kaget. Ia lantas cepat-cepat menoleh kearahku dengan wajah yang memerah. "_N-Nii-san?"_ Cicitnya malu-malu.

Bisa kudengar jeritan kaget dari kerumunan tukang gosip yang ada dibelakang. Aku menyeringai. Lantas mendekatkan diri ke telinga saudara iparku ini. "Hey.. Hinata.." Panggilku tepat ditelinganya. "Y-Ya?" Hinata memainkan telunjuknya pertanda gugup. Wajahnya kian memerah. "Dengar.. Kalau kita sedang berada disekolah, Jangan panggil aku '_Nii-san'_. Kau mengerti?" Bisikku diselingi senyuman. Wajah Hinata benar-benar sudah memerah. Meski begitu, Ia masih saja terlihat manis. Ia menatapku bingung. "K-Kenapa?" Tanyanya pelan. Aku menggeleng. Lalu menjawab, "Kau tidak usah tahu apa alasannya. Kau mengerti 'kan Hinata?" Hinata memgangguk patuh. Ia menunduk malu. Untuk seterusnya ia hanya pasrah kurangkul hingga tiba disekolah.

.

* * *

.

"Benar tidak mau kuantar?"

.

Hinata mengangguk. "Iya. A-Aku t-tidak mau merepotkan Nii-eh-" Hinata melirik takut kearahku. Aku mengehela nafas. Tanganku terangkat, Lalu membelai poni Hinata yang begitu lembut di lenganku. "Naruto. Panggil saja aku begitu kalau kita sedang di depan umum." Kataku sembari nyengir.

.

Hinata memainkan kedua telunjuknya-lagi-. "N-N-Naruto-kun?" Aku tersenyum sumringah mendengarnya menyebut namaku dengan begitu manis. Kucubit pelan pipi gembul saudara iparku ini. "Anak pintar~"

.

Kini kami sedang berada di depan ruang guru. Sebagai murid baru, Hinata harus melapor terlebih dahulu sebelum dapat mengikuti pelajaran. Oh, Tenang saja. Menma-niisudah melakukan banyak upaya agar Hinata bisa sekelas denganku. Hm~ Kupikir untuk kali ini aku harus berterima kasih pada _Aniki_ku yang seperti landak itu.

.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan ya!" Kataku semangat. Hinata mengangguk. Lalu melanbaikan tangannya. Kubalas ia dengan cengiran andalanku.

Baru saja beberapa langkah, Aku berbalik. Ah! Aku melupakan sesuatu!

Dapat kulihat Hinata yang menatapku bingung. "A-Apa A-ada yang ke-ketinggalan, Naruto-kun_?_" Alis Hinata bertaut lucu. "Iya ada yang ketinggalan" Balasku seraya mempersempit jatak antara aku dan Hinata.

.

"A-Apa yang tertinggal?"

.

Aku tak langsung menjawab. Aku menoleh kekanan. Lalu ke kiri. Begitu seterusnya. Keadaan koridor pagi ini terlihat lebih ramai dibanding biasanya. Kemungkinan besar itu karena ada aku dan Hinata. Tentu saja bukan? Bukan kah sudah kukatakan kalau aku ini termasuk orang yang 'diincar' oleh para gadis. Jadi kalian tidak usah heran. Hm~ Sepertinya kedekatanku dan Hinata memang mengundang perhatian banyak orang. Terbukti dari banyaknya mata yang kini tengah memperhatikan segala pergerakanku dan Hinata.

Sekilas aku tersenyum.

.

_Cup_

_._

Aku mengecup pipi Hinata yang lembut. Riuh pekikan banyak orang mulai menggerilya di dalam idra pendengaranku. Mau bagaimana lagi? Ini untuk mencegah pria lain mendekati saudara iparku yang cantik. Alasan lain? Ummm... Entahlah.. Aku hanya ingin mencium Hinata saja.

.

Kurasakan bahu Hinata menegang. Wajahnya kembali merona merah. Irisnya membulat tak percaya. Aku melepaskan ciumanku dipipinya. Kupertemukan dahiku dengan miliknya. "Hey.." Panggilku sambil tersenyum nakal.

.

"..."

.

Hinata tak menjawab. Ia terlihat seperti kehilangan rohnya. Aku terkekeh pelan. "N-Naruto-kun_?_" Bisiknya pelan. Aku tersenyum kecil. "Hm?" Aku balas bergumam.

.

"T-Tadi itu a-a-apa?" Tanya Hinata gagap. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajahku meskipun dahi kami bertemu. Ia terlihat gugup. Irisnya bergerak liar. Menatap orang-orang yang tengah melongo menatap kami berdua dengan takut. Kuraih dagunya agar ia balas menatapku.

"Bukan apa-apa. Memangnya tidak boleh, hm? Aku 'kan _Nii-san_mu" Bisikku tepat diwajahnya. "T-Tapi o-orang-orang me-melihat. K-kupikir-" "Jangan pedulikan mereka, Hinata." Aku memotong perkataannya.

.

Seakan ingat sesuatu, Hinata mendorong bahuku pelan. Aku mengernyitkan dahi. Dia kenapa sih? Hinata menangkupkan tangannya didepan dada.

"_G-Gomenne, _N-Naruto-kun_, _Tapi bukankah sebelumnya kau bilang a-ada pelajaran Orochimaru-sensei pa-pagi ini?" Seru Hinata dengan nada gugup. Aku menepuk jidatku keras. Kenapa aku baru ingat! Hah! Ini semua karena ulah Hinata. Ini ulahnya karena membuatku ingin terus-terusan dekat dengannya.

.

"Ah~ Kau benar! Kalau begitu, Sampai jumpa dikelas, _sweetie~_" Kataku sambil mengerling nakal. Hinata terperanjat. Kupacu langkah seribu. Sebelum keadaan koridor depan ruang guru ini semakin ribut, Sebaiknya aku pergi.

.

* * *

.

"Uzumaki-san_, _kenapa kau terlambat di pelajaranku, hm?" Pertanyaan bernada dingin itu mencelos dari bibir Orochimaru-sensei_. _Aku meneguk ludah. Lalu menatap liar keberbagai arah guna mencari alasan.

.

"Uzumaki!" Panggilnya lagi. Aku berjengit. Lalu menatap Manusia pucat didepanku. "A-Ano.. I-Ini 'kan belum bel masuk, _sensei._" Aku coba membela diri. Orochimaru-senseimenjulurkan lidah panjangnya. Wajahku seketika memucat. H-Harusnya tadi aku bawa pisau untuk memotong lidah panjang Orochimaru-sensei_._

"Itu bukan alasan, Tuan Uzumaki. Katakan alasanmu yang sebenarnya!" Aku mengaruk kepala belakangku yang tidak gatal.

.

"Um.. Tadi aku dari ruang guru." Kataku se-santai mungkin. Tentu aku tidak boleh kelihatan gugup didepan guru _Killer _semacam Orochimaru-sensei_. _Kalau aku gugup, Kebohonganku akan terbongkar!

.

Orochimaru-sensei tampak termakan kebohonganku. Ia lantas mengangguk. Sekilas membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Silahkan duduk, Uzumaki-san"

Aku menghela nafas perlahan. Kulangkahkan kaki ke mejaku yang berada di pojok belakang kelas. Sasuke -teman sebangkuku- terlihat menyeringai kecil. Kujulurkan lidah untuk mengejeknya.

.

"Pagimu bagus, _Dobe_" Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan. Aku memdengus sebal. "Ya! Ya! Ya! Pagiku memang bagus! Haha! Kau puas?!" Balasku dingin.

.

_Srek~ _Baru saja Orochimaru-sensei akan meneruskan pelajaran, Pintu kelas terbuka. Menampilkan sosok Nenek _Tsunade -_sang kepala sekolah-disana. Wanita -hasil kamuflase- muda ini menatap Orochimaru-sensei sejenak. "Maaf mengganggu waktu mengajarmu, Orochimaru-sensei" Katanya tegas. Orochimaru-sensei menggeleng. Lalu mundur selangkah guna mempersilahkan Nenek Tsunade berbicara.

.

Nenek yang terlihat muda itupun melangkah yakin. Lalu berbalik menatap para murid yang ada di kelasku. "Ada pengumuman untuk kalian!" Serunya langsung tanpa basa-basi. Aku menopangkan kepalaku di lengan kanan. Ah~ Ini pasti soal Hinataku.

.

"Kalian akan mendapat teman baru." Nenek Tsunade berujar lantang. Benar 'kan dugaanku. Kepala sekolah yang telah berumur setengah abad itupun menatap Pintu masuk. Lalu mengibaskan langannya. "Hyuuga. Silahkan masuk."

.

Dan inilah sosok yang kutunggu-tunggu. Si cantik berhati mulia. Hinataku akhirnya benar-benar sekelas dengan pangeran tampan ini. Hehehe.

.

"Wow!" Teman-teman lelakiku (Kecuali Sasuke) berdecak kagum. Kuberikan _Deathglare _pada seluruh temanku dikelas ini. Tidak! Mereka tidak pantas memberikan tatapan memuja yang menjijikan seperti itu pada Hinata, Saudara iparku yang paling cantik!

.

Hinata tersenyum canggung. "H-_Hajimimmashite~ Watashi wa namae wa _Hyuuga Hinata-_desu_. _Minna-san, Yoroshiku onegaisimasu_" Hinata membungkuk sopan. Mata kami bertemu. Aku tersenyum manis kearahnya. Pipi Hinata bersemu, Lalu membalas senyumanku.

.

"Hyuuga-san silahkan duduk dikursi yang kosong" Kata Orochimaru-sensei_. _Aku menatap kesekeliling kelas. Bangku yang kosong hanya ada di sebelah si Bocah anjing Kiba! Gawat! Tak akan kubiarkan Hinata duduk dengan orang seperti itu! _Teme! _Maafkan aku!

.

_DUAK!_

_._

_BRUK!_

_._

"_Itte.. _Apa masalahmu, Oy! _dobe?!_" Teme terduduk dilantai begitu kutendang ia dari kursinya. Ia menatapku nyalang. Aku memasang wajah menyesal. Kudengar ia berdecih sebal. Masih dengan menatapku garang, Ia berdiri.

.

"Sasuke-kun? Ada apa?" Tanya Orochimaru-sensei tiba-tiba. _Teme _menatap datar si guru ular. Ia menepuk celananya pelan. "_Ie._" Balasnya singkat. Ia berjalan kearah bangku Kiba. Kiba terlihat kaget dan sepertinya bocah anjing itu tengah menggerutu karena Sasuke duduk disebelahnya.

Sudah kuduga! Sasuke pasti mengerti maksudku! Ah.. Sahabatku itu memang yang terbaik!

Kembali kutatap Hinata yang masih berdiri di depan kelas sana. Aku mengangkat alisku lalu tersenyum nakal. Hinata tertawa kecil. Ia lantas berjalan menuju bangku milikku.

Hinata duduk dengan anggunnya disebelahku. "_N-Nii-san, Y-Yoroshiku.._"

Aku mengerucutkan bibir kesal. "Bukan '_Nii-san_' Hinata. Kau lupa ya?" Aku menelengkan kepala. Hinata tersentak lalu segera meralat perkataannya. "-Maksudku, Naruto-kun_..._"

.

Aku tersenyum senang. Nah! Itu lebih baik! Hehehehe

.

.

"Baiklah.. Kita lanjutkan lagi pelajarannya."

.

Hinata buru-buru menghadap kedepan. Namun tidak denganku. Aku masih menangkupkan kepalaku ditangan seraya menatap saudara ipar disebelahku ini lekat. Kuulas senyum tulus. Hinata itu indah. Tak berperi.

Kalau Hinata ada disampingku sih, Belajar selamanyapun aku tidak peduli. Hehehe

.

**=TBC=**

.

**A/N : **Hai hai! Ini nih janji Bieber tempo hari .w.)b Maaf kalau mengecewakan Minna-san semua, Maaf juga kalau kependekan . Bieber ucapkan banyak banyak banyak banyak banyak banyak Terima kasih pada Minna-san semua yang sudah sudi me-_review, _Mem-_Follow, _Ataupun Mem-_Favorite_kan Fict abal Bieber ini ( ㅠ.ㅠ) _Hontoni arigatou~_

.

Oh.. Ada beberapa pertanyaan nih yang mau Bieber jawab \\( 'v')/

Pertanyaan dari : _Hyuuzumaki Shadowink NH'L : _Kenapa harus Hanabi? Bukan Shion? Kenapa ya? *pose mikir*/plak/ Karena kalau boleh jujur, Hanabi lebih mirip Hinata ketimbang Shion (menurut Bieber loh) Sebelum membuat fic ini, Bieber memang sempat kepikiran untuk menjadikan Shion sebagai sosok kakak dari Hinata. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, Bieber mau melestarikan(?) _Hyuuga forgetten _seperti Hanabi -_- Kasian soalnya terlupakan di AniManga ( v . v )

_Pertanyaan dari __ Me yuki Hina : _Hubungan seperti iniBoleh menikah kok ^_^ Tapi hubungan seperti ini jarang. Tidak banyak pula. Menurut surfei ( cie surfei #plak ) yang Bieber dapat. Mayoritas keduabelah pihak keluarga selalu menentang hubungan seperti ini :D

Pertanyaan dari _blackschool_ : Happy ending? hmm.. Kitalihat nanti XD #digiling# Kamu mau Happy atau Sad ending? XD

_Arigatou_ untuk _Ijel-san_ yang telah mengkoreksi kesalahan di chapter sebelumnya X) Membantu banget loh! :D

.

Ayo! Ayo! Ada yang mau bertanya lagi? :3 Bieber siap jawab kapan aja kok :D Tanya yang banyakpun no prob kok #plak#

Akhir kata,

.

.

**Mind to Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Silky Love**

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata

Rate : T ( Rate bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu )

.

[[ Warning = Gaje, Miss-Typo, Abal, Ngaco, DLL ]]

.

Notif :

-Uzumaki Naruto, 17 tahun.

-Hyuuga Hinata, 17 tahun.

-Uzumaki Menma, 22 tahun ( Kakak Naruto )

-Hyuuga Hanabi, 22 tahun ( Kakak Hinata )

.

**Don't Like Don't Read **

~Happy Reading Chapter 4 Minna~

.

* * *

"Pelajaran selesai untuk pertemuan kali ini. PR yang baru saja kuberikan harap dikerjakan sebaik-baiknya. Kalian mengerti?"

.

"_Ha'i, Sensei_"

.

Aku tersentak. Eh? Pelajarannya sudah selesai?! Yang benar saja! Kenapa jam pelajaran Orochimaru-sensei jadi terasa sesingkat ini?!

Aku menghela nafas pelan. Kemudian kembali menatap gadis disebelahku. Ini semua karena ulahnya. Ulahnya karena membuatku tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan sedetikpun. Dia terlalu indah untuk diabaikan.

.

"Ini salahmu, Hinata" Ucapku pelan. Sebuah senyum kuulas diwajah tampanku. Kulihat Hinata menoleh dengan cepat kearahku. "_N-Nii-san _m-mengatakan s-sesuatu?" Tanyanya polos. Tangan Hinata masih sibuk membereskan buku-buku yang tergeletak di meja. Aku mendengus sebal, "Hei. Bukankah sudah kubilang, Kalau kita sedang ada di sekolah, Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu" Protesku sambil bertopang dagu. Hinata terlihat panik. Ia lalu meminta maaf sambil membungkuk kecil, "_G-Gomen. N-Nii-s-_Eh-" Aku terkekeh pelan. Aku menutup mulutku guna meredam tawa yang hampir saja meledak.

.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku. Kubelai sayang puncak kepala _Indigo _si gadis. "Tak apa Hinata. Nanti juga kau terbiasa. Hehehe. Pokoknya usahakan untuk terus mengingatnya ya, _Hime_" Kataku sambil tersenyum lebar.

pipi Hinata memerah. Ia menunduk lalu mengangguk kaku.

"Uhum!" Suara deheman itu mengintrupeksi kegiatan kami. Kulirik beberapa orang yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Hinata.

Aku mengerucutkan bibir. "Kh.. Kalian mengganggu saja! Teme, Sakura-chan, Kiba!"

Hinata membalikan tubuhnya. Ia tersenyum kearah teman-temanku. Tanpa memperdulikan perkataanku, Sakura-chan yang merupakan satu-satunya wanita dari ketiga orang itu melangkah lebih dekat kearah saudara iparku yang cantik.

"Hai, Hinata! Namaku Sakura Haruno! Salam kenal!" Tanpa ba-bi-bu Sakura-chan memperkenalkan dirinya sambil mengulurkan tangan kearah Hinata. Kulihat Hinata dengan ragu balas mengulurkan tangannya. Sebuah senyum tipis terukir diwajah gadis berambut indigo disebelahku ini. "_H-Ha'i.. Yoroshiku, _Haruno-san" Kata Hinata pelan. Sakura-chan melirik pria disebelah kanannya. Kemudian memukul pundak si pria pelan. Kudengar _Teme -_Pria tersebut- mendengus. Kemudian balas menatap Hinata dengan wajah datarnya. "Sasuke Uchiha" Kata Sasuke singkat. Perempatan muncul dipelipisku. Hah! Aku tidak terima Hinata diperlakukan seperti ini oleh si _Teme _Sasuke.

.

Kiba dengan riangnya berganti posisi menjadi diantara Sasuke dan Sakura-chan. Ia sedikit memcondongkan tubuhnya kearah Hinata. Apa yang akan dilakukan si Bocah anjing ini?Aku menggeram pelan. "Hai, Hinata-chan! Namaku Inuzuka Kiba. Kau bisa memanggilku Kiba. Tapi Kalau kau mau memanggilku '_Darling_'pun tidak masalah. Hahaha" Gah! Apa-apaan itu! Aku menatap Kiba tajam dan sepertinya ia tak peduli dengan tatapan ketidaksukaanku padanya. Aku terperangah saat Kiba mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit kearah Hinata. Berani sekali dia! Dia cari ribut denganku?! Begitu maksudnya?!

"Cih. Menjijikan!" Desisku sebal. Pandangan Kiba yang sedari tadi terus terpaku pada Hinata akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya kearahku. "Kau ini kenapa, Naruto?" Tanya Kiba sambil mengernyitkan alisnya. Aku mendelik kearah pemuda pencinta anjing itu. "Kurang jelas? Yang menjijikan itu tentu kau, Kiba" Jawabku sinis. Kulihat _Teme_ memutar matanya pertanda bosan.

.

"Oy Hentikan, _Dobe_!" Aku membuang muka. Kh! Si _Teme_ sudah mengerti rupanya. Aku bangkit dari kursiku. Tanganku bergerak meraih kerah belakang Kiba. Menyeretnya dan mencoba memberikan jarak antara dirinya dan Hinata. Runtukan demi runtukan dikeluarkan Kiba. Namun, Sama sekali tak kuhiraukan. "Kita ke kantin! Ayo temani aku, Kiba!" Ajakku tiba-tiba.

"Ha?" Mulut Kiba menganga dengan alis yang makin berkerut. "Kenapa kau mengajakku, Oy! Naruto! Aku 'kan sedang-Oy!" Tanpa tendeng alih, Aku segera menyeretnya keluar dari kelas menuju kantin. Sasuke dengan santainya mengikutiku. Dengan ekor mataku, Kulihat Sakura-chan membungkuk tanda pamit kearah Hinata.

Sang gadis bersurai _Indigo _itu mengangguk seraya tersenyum ragu. Kami-sama. Aku bahkan lupa berpamitan dengan si Cantik itu. Hah~ _Gomenne_, Hinata. Melihat tingkah Kiba padamu benar-benar membuatku muak.

.

=**Naruto's POV = OFF=**

.

* * *

.

Pandangan si gadis _Indigo_ belum juga lepas dari arah pintu masuk kelas. Pintu yang beberapa saat lalu dilewati oleh sang saudara ipar dan kawan-kawannya. Ia bertopang dagu diatas meja. Menatap keluar jendela, Tepatnya menatap langit yang masih saja tak menampakan mentari.

Hinata nampak bosan. Sebenarnya ia ingin ikut dengan Naruto dan temannya ke kantin. Namun, Ia tetaplah seorang Hinata. Hinata yang pemalu yang bahkah sering kali berbicara gagap. Tentu tak mudah baginya memulai _Convertation _dengan teman-temannya yang lain (Selain Naruto).

.

"Hai" Sapaan itu membuat sang gadis _Lavender _berjengit kaget. Ia menoleh kearah si pemanggil. "H-H-Hallo.." Jawabnya sembari tersenyum malu. Hinata kini tengah memandang sosok gadis bersurai pirang dengan rambut bergaya _Pony Tail. _Hinata melirik sekilas _NameTag _yang tersampir di dada sebelah kanan sang gadis. _Ino yamanaka... _Gumam Hinata dalam hati.

"_Konnichiwa, _Hinata! Hehe, Namaku Ino Yamanaka_, Yoroshiku!_" Ino Mengintroduksikan dirinya. Ia mengulurkan tangan kedepan wajah Hinata. Hinata tersenyum kecil, Lantas menyambut uluran tangan si gadis _blonde. _"Y_-Y-Yoroshiku, _I-Ino-san" Ucap Hinata pelan. Ino menggelengkan kepalanya lalu kembali menatap Hinata dengan senyum yang masih juga belum lepas dari wajah putihnya. "Jangan panggil dengan '_san_' begitu Hinata. Mulai sekarang 'kan kita teman!" Hinata mengangguk senang menanggapi.

.

Obrolan keduanya makin melebar. Terima kasih kepada Ino yang sedari tadi tidak kehabisan topik. Hinata hanya bisa menjadi pendengar, Karena memang pada dasarnya Hinata terlampau malu untuk menyela ataupun memberikan jawaban pada Ino.

"_Ne, Ne, _Aku lihat loh, Hinata" Ino menyipitkan matanya jahil. Ekspresi menggoda kini terpatri diwajah sang gadis _Blonde. _"N-N-_Nani?_" Jawab Hinata gugup.

Ino mempersempit jarak antara dirinya dan Hinata. Ia meletakan telapak tangannya disebelah bibir, Posisi berbisik. "Yang tadi pagi loh. Eheheh kau jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, Hinata" Ino berbisik ditelinga Hinata. Hinata mengerjap pelan. Semburat merah belum juga lepas dari wajah ayunya. "P-Pagi tadi?" Hinata memutar ingatannya. Tadi pagi? Setahunya, Hal 'spesial' yang ia alami tadi pagi 'kan hanya...

.

.

.

_Blush~_

Wajah Hinata kontan memerah. Ah~ Sekarang ia ingat jelas kejadian mana yang Ino maksudkan. Hinata meletakan tangannya menutupi mulut dan pipi. "I-Itu..." Ino makin memperlebar senyumannya tatkala melihat ekspresi yang dimunculkan Hinata. "Nah! Kita 'kan sudah berteman! Maka beritahu aku, Apa yang terjadi diantara kalian berdua!? Kalian punya hubungan yang -Uhum, Spesial 'kan?" Pertanyaan berantai meluncur tanpa hambatan dari Ino. Nada bicaranya ketara sekali tidak ingin dibantah. Hinata menggeleng cepat. Gurat kepanikan tercetak jelas diwajah sang gadis bermarga Hyuuga. "B-Bukan, I-Ino.. S-Sungguh!" Hinata coba menyangkal.

.

"Jangan bohong Hinata!"

.

"A-Aku tidak b-berbohong, Ino"

.

"Kalau begitu akan kutanyakan langsung pada Naruto perihal hubungan kalian!"

.

"I-Ino!"

.

* * *

.

**=Naruto's POV : ON=**

.

"Oy! Jadi kau menyeretku kemari hanya untuk menemanimu makan ramen?! Demi tuhan Naruto! Lebih baik aku kembali ke kelas dan kembali melanjutkan 'serangan'ku pada Hinata-chan."

.

Aku mendelik. "Jangan macam-macam, Kiba!" Desisku Sarkatis.

"Apa hakmu melarangku, Kuning?!" Balas si bocah anjing. Perempatan muncul di pelipisku. Aku mengenggam sumpit ramenku lebih keras.

_Mana mungkin kukatakan kalau Hinata adalah saudara iparku, Tidak! Tidak! Tak ada yang boleh tahu soal ini._

"Kau, Aku tidak percaya pada _Playboy _sepertimu, Kiba! Aku tidak rela kalau murid baru seperti Hinata kau jadikan korbanmu yang kesekian kalinya."

.

"Apa maksudmu, Rubah tengik!"

.

Sakura mendorong bahuku pelan. "Hentikan! Kiba! Naruto!" Aku mengerucutkan bibir seraya menyilangkan tangan didepan dada. "Kh! Seharusnya kau tidak usah menengahi perdebatan kami, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura mengrhela nafas berat, Ia menepuk jidatnya pelan. "Kalian berdua kekanak-kanakan!"

.

"Heh?! Yang kekanak-kanakan 'kan dia, Sakura!" Kiba menunjuk hidungku dengan tampang menyebalkan. Aku memberikan tatapan sesinis mungkin saat kedua matanya bertemu dengan manik lazuardiku. Aku dan si bocah anjing saling melemparkan kilatan-kilatan listrik pertanda ketidaksukaan dengan tatapan yang menajam.

"Ck! Hentikan, Duo _Dobe_!" Cih! Kenapa manusia dingin ini juga ikut-ikutan?! Aku meninju kepalan tanganku sendiri, Lalu melangkah kearah Sasuke dengan kilatan emosi yang masih terpampang jelas diwajahku. "Kau mau ikut campur, _Teme?!_"

.

**Bletak! **"Ittai!" Aku meringis kesakitan lalu membalikan tubuh, Pandanganku terfokus pada sosok Sakura-chan dengan surainya yang melayang-layang, Tak lupa aura mencekam kini menguar dari balik tubuhnya. "Kalau kau berani menyakiti Sasuke-kun, Kau akan berhadapan denganku, Naruto" Aku meneguk salivaku sendiri. Nada bicara Sakura-chan dingin sekali. Ditambah kali ini wajah si gadis spring itu sangat menyeramkan.

.

"Hah! Sudahlah! Aku ingin kembali ke kelas! Aku malas dengan kalian!" Kiba melengos pergi. Aku memutar tubuh dan berencana mengenjarnya. Namun, Ketika Sasuke menarik keras tanganku, Kuurungkan niatan itu. _Well, _Dari ekspresi yang si _Teme _berikan, Aku tahu kalau ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakannya denganku.

.

Aku menggerutu kecil, "Ck, Ada apa lagi, _Teme_?" Tanyaku ogah-ogahan. Sasuke melepaskan tanganku, Lalu beranjak dari tempat duduk yang sedaritadi di tempatinya.

.

"Kau..." Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya. Sakura-chan menyilangkan tangan didepan dada seraya mendekat kesamping Sasuke.

"Apa?"

Sasuke melirik Sakura-chan sekilas. Lalu keduanya mengangguk. Aku mengernyitkan dahi. "Naruto. Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan si murid baru itu?" Pertanyaan yang meluncur dari mulut Sasuke membuatku tersentak kecil. Murid baru yang mereka maksud itu Hinata 'kan?

.

"Apa maksud kalian?" Tanyaku balik. Sasuke melangkah semakin mendekatiku. "J-Jangan dekat-dekat _Teme_! A-Aku bukan _Gay_-_ttebayo_!" Sasuke memutar matanya pertanda bosan. "Kau tahu apa maksud kami, _Dobe_" Ujarnya sinis.

.

"..."

.

"Ini soal Hinata 'kan?" Tanyaku asal. Sakura-chan mengangguk kecil dengan wajah yang masih saja serius. "Aku dan dia tidak ada hubungan apapun 'kok" Jelasku sambil membuang muka. Sakura-chan mendecih, "Kami tahu kau bohong, _Baka_! Memang kau pikir sudah berapa lama kita bersama?"

Aku mematung. Arrgg! Sahabat-sahabatku ini selalu saja bisa merakasakan adanya bau rahasia dariku. "Kalau kau tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Hinata, Seharusnya kau tak perlu terlihat cemburu seperti tadi" "Aku tidak cemburu!" Sangkalku cepat. Sakura-chan mendengus sebal. Lalu mundur kebelakang dan mendudukan diri diatas meja yang tak jauh dari posisinya.

.

"Hn. Kalau kau memang tak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan si Hyuuga, Seharusnya kau tak perlu menciumnya seperti pagi tadi, _Dobe_"

Skakmat! Aku diam membisu. Bukannya aku tidak mau membela diri, Hanya saja aku tidak pandai berbohong. Kalaupun berbohong, Aku selalu saja ketahuan oleh si ayam itu.

.

_Jiitt_

.

Cih, Tatapan tajam Sakura-chan dan Sasuke benar-benar membuatku tak bisa berkelit. "Gaahh! Aku menyerah! Jangan tatap aku dengan pandangan begitu! _Teme_! Sakura-chan!" Aku mengacak rambutku gusar, Lalu menghela nafas Sasuke dan Sakura yang saling berbagi tatapan. Lalu keduanya menoleh kearahku dengan seringai diwajah masing-masing. "Kalau begitu, kami minta penjelasan, Naruto."

Aku kembali menghela nafas gusar. Padahal rencananya aku ingin menutup rapat-rapat perihal hubungan iparku dengan Hinata. Ugh, Apa boleh buat-_ttebayo_!

.

* * *

.

"Hee?! Saudara ipar kau bilang?!" Hinata hampir terjengkang dari bangkunya. Ia lekas berdiri dan membekap mulut Ino dengan telapak tangannya.

.

"I-Ino! Sudah k-kubilang jangan k-keras-keras. N-Naruto-kun melarangku menceritakan hal ini kepada o-orang lain" Pinta Hinata pelan. Rona merah dipipinya makin menjadi, Mendominasi warna kulitnya yang semula berwarna putih pucat.

Ino mengangguk. Lalu segera melepaskan diri dari si gadis beriris Lavender. Gadis _Barbie _itu menatap Hinata tak percaya. "Kau serius Hinata?" Hinata mengangguk demi menjawab pertanyaan menyenderkan punggungnya ketembok, "Sulit dipercaya. Kupikir kalian menjalin hubungan yang spesial" Kata Ino seraya menggaruk pipinya.

Hinata menggeleng. Ia meletakan dagunya diatas tangan kanannya. "D-Dari awal memang tidak ada hal spesial diantara kami, I-Ino."

.

Ino menatap Hinata lekat. Hinata memiringkan wajahnya kala mendapati manik Aqua didepannya tengah menjadikannya objek pandangan utama. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Kiba?" Tanya Ino tersentak kecil, "K-Kiba? M-Maksudmu Inuzuka-kun?" Tanya Hinata balik. Ino tersenyum riang. Lalu mengangguk antusias. "Kulihat tadi ia begitu tertarik padamu. Bagaimana tanggapanmu, Hinata?"

.

_Blush~_

.

"A-Aku tidak t-tahu! A-Aku bahkan belum tiga puluh menit mengenalnya. K-Kupikir.. A-Ano.." Hinata bergerak gelisah. Irisnya bergerak liar, Pertanda gugup. Tak lupa kedua jari telunjuk kini tengah bermain didepan dadanya.

Ino terkikik kecil. Ia menepuk pundak Hinata pelan, "Hehe! Tidak usah dipikirkan. Aku hanya mencoba menggodamu, Hinata." "I-Ino!"

Ino beranjak dari bangku yang sedaritadi di dudukinya. "Sebentar lagi jam istirahat selesai. Sebaiknya aku kembali ke bangkuku." Katanya dibarengi oleh desahan kecewa. Hinata menatap kesekelilingnya. Benar kata Ino. Lihat saja, Sekarang para murid mulai berangsur-angsur memasuki kelasnya masing-masing."Bye, Bye, Hinata! Nanti kita ngobrol lagi ya!" Ino melambaikan tangannya sambil menjulurkan lidah kecil. Hinata tersenyum kecil yang disusul dengan anggukan semagat.

.

"Un."

.

* * *

.

"Hinata, ayo pulang!"

.

Hinata melonjak kecil. Ia menatapku sebentar lalu melempar pandang kearah teman-teman sekelas yang kini tengah menjadikan kami sebagai pusat atensi sesuka hati mereka.

"Hinata, kau mendengarku, bukan?" Tanyaku lagi. Kali ini aku lebih mendekat kearahnya dan menyipitkan mataku seperti rubah. Pipi Hinata seketika itu juga memerah. Aku tidak brgitu mengerti kenapa pipinya bisa memerah seperti itu, Tapi mungkin aku akan menyimpulkan kalau Hinata sedang kedinginan dan harus segera pulang kerumah.

"H-hai', N-Naruto-kun" Hinata beranjak dari bangkunya, lalu berlari kecil kearahku..

"Kalian mencurigakan, Naruto! Hyuuga!" Ceketukan itu membuatku menoleh kesumber suara. Ah! Lee ternyata. Aku mengangkat bahu, Lalu berucap jahil, "Heh! Kau cemburu, Alis tebal?"

.

"Oy! Naruto aku ingin ikut kalian pulang!" Kali ini Kibalah yang mengintrupsi pembicaraan kami. Aku sedikit meliriknya, kemudian memyeringai tipis. "Tidak! Nanti anjingmu Akamaru kesepian, _Baka Inu_!" "_Nani_?!"

Aku mendorong pundak Hinata pelan. Dengan seringai jahil, Aku memasang pose _victory _dibelakang punggungku. Hahaha! Tentu saja untuk meledek si bocah anjing itu.

.

"Hoy! _Dobe_! Aku yang mengincarnya duluan! Naruto!"

.

Lengkingan suara Kiba terdengar meski kami kini sudah melewati koridor. _Kami-sama_, Si Kiba itu seperti perempuan saja-ttebayo!

"A-Ano... A-Apa Inuzuka-san tidak apa-apa?" Aku menoleh kearah gadis cantik disebelahku. Sedikit menundukan wajah karena memang tinggi Hinata tak lebih dari pelipisku.

Aku mengerucutkan bibir. "Jangan pedulikan bocah anjing itu, Hinata! Cukup pedulikan aku saja-_ttebayo_! Hehe" Candaku riang. Pipi Hinata merona, Telingaku juga menangkap pekikan halus yang Hinata loloskan. Si gadis bersurai indigo ini medikit menutupi wajahnya dengan tas yang sedari tadi ia jinjing. Manis sekali~

.

"Yosh! Yosh! Cepat ganti _Uwabaki_-mu itu Hinata! Udara akan semakin dingin kalau kita terus saja berdiri di sini"

.

Hinata mengangguk lalu meletakan _Uwabaki_nya di _Getabako _dengan papan nama 'Hinata Hyuuga' disana.

"Maaf s-sudah menunggu lama." Kata Hinata seraya memakai sepatunya. Aku tersenyum lebar lalu mengacak poni saudara iparku ini gemas. "_Daijoubu yo_! Kalau begitu. Ayo pulang! Hanabi-neesan pasti sudah menyiapkan makan malam dirumah!"

.

"U-Un!"

.

* * *

.

"_Ne, _Bagaimana hari pertamamu, Hinata?"

.

Hah! Akhirnya aku dapat membuat topik pembicaraan juga. Karena dari semenjak kami melewati gerbang sekolah, tak ada satupun kata yang keluar dari mulutku maupun Hinata. Oke! Aku tidak akan menyalahkan Hinata karena ini. Dia memang pendiam, jadi wajar saja kalau sedari tadi ia hanya diam dan menunduk. Nah! Masalahnya aku bukanlah tipikal manusia yang suka berada didalam keheningan atau kecanggungan atau apalah itu!

Gah! Aku jadi merasa bukan diriku kalau aku berada disekitar Hinata._ Ditambah perkataan Teme dan Sakura-chan siang tadi. Jadi.. Uh!_

"H-hari ini menyenangkan. A-aku sudah punya teman baru s-sekarang.." Aku tersenyum mendengar penuturan Hinata. Syukurlah kalau dia sudah bisa beradaptasi dengan sekolah barunya. Aku membungkukan badanku sedikit guna menatap wajah Hinata lebih jelas. "Heee... Siapa teman barumu itu Hinata? Apa aku juga mengenalnya?" Tanyaku lagi. Aku bersukur! Ternyata alur pembicaraan yang kubuat mampu meruntuhkan dinding kecanggungan yang tadi sempat mendominasi.

Telingaku menangkap tawa kecil dari Hinata. Kepala yang penuh dengan surai Indigo itu mengangguk. "I-Iya. N-Namanya I-Ino Yamanaka" Jawabnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Aku kembali menampilkan senyum lima jariku. "Oh! Ternyata Ino! Tentu saja aku kenal si ratu gosip itu!" Ucapku lantang sembari meletakan kedua lenganku dibelakang kepala. "R-Ratu gosip?"

.

Aku mengangguk pasti. Hinata tertawa kecil. Ia lantas kembali memfokuskan pandangan kedepan sana.

"T-Tapi Naruto-kun.." Aku menoleh cepat kearahnya. Ah~ Dia belum selesai berbicara sepertinya. "Ya?"

.

Hinata menunduk, kemudian mulai memainkan telunjuknya gugup. "A-Aku khawatir kalau aku t-tidak bisa berteman baik dengan yang lainnya. A-aku khawatir teman-teman Ino merasa tidak nyaman kalau aku bersama dengan Ino"

.

Aku terdiam mendengarkan gadis disebelahku. Sedikit banyak, Tentulah aku merasa terkejut, juga-umm.. Senang? Hey! Tentu saja. Saat ini aku berada didalam keadaan dimana seorang gadis tengah bercerita soal hal yang sedang mengganjal dipikirannya. Apalagi gadis ini adalah seorang Hinata Hyuuga. Mahapuan yang amat sangat cantik paras dan budi pekertinya.

.

"Hinata..." Aku mengangkat tanganku dan mengacak pelan kepala si gadis Indigo ini. "...Jangan biarkan kekhawatiran seperti itu menghambat langkahmu untuk berteman, atau kau tidak akan pernah menemukan siapapun diujung sana.." Ujarku spontan. Tak lupa kutambahkan senyum paling tampanku diakhir kalimat.

Hinata menegadahkan wajahnya menatapku. Nila bertemu Lavender. Ini adalah kali pertama ia berani menatap mataku secara langsung. Ia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya seperti biasa, Ia tidak menunduk, Ia tidak membuang muka atau semacamnya.

.

Yang sekarang ia lakukan adalah tersenyum lembut seraya berkata, "_Arigatou, _Naruto-niisan."

.

**=To be Contineud=**

.

**Glossary** :

_Uwabaki=_ Sepatu untuk didalam sekolah.

_Getabako= _Loker tempat menyimpan Uwabaki itu sendiri.

.

_**A/N **_: Aloha Minna-san T.T)7 Sudah lama banget gak update ini ff -_- Maaf ya Bieber gak bisa nepatin janji buat selalu update tiap minggunya -.- Bieber bener-bener sibuk sama real -_- Seriusan kok gak bohong ( .w.)v Salahkan guru disekolah Bieber ngasih tugas segunung mulu X(/apaan

Bieber Ucapkan _Arigatou _sebesar-besarnya bagi yang telah me-review/Fav/Follow maupun yang menunggu updatnya fic abal ini XD

Chapter kali ini garing ya? Kependekan pula ya? T.T Gomenne~ Bieber sadar kok -_- di chapter ini Bieber memang rada bingung(?)

Tapi, meskipun makin abal bin ancur semoga minna-san sekalian tidak bosan-ttebayo~ ( T.T)

Untuk kedepannya Bieber gak janji akan update cepet -.- Gomen Soalnya UTS lagi menghadang(?) ×_× #jangan curcol#

Oh ya, Naruto mau tamat 'kan? Jujur ya Bieber seneng sekaligus terpukul T.T) Tapi.. Tapi... Semoga NaruHina canon ya! Ah, salah. NaruHina PASTI canon! #udah woy#

.

Akhir kata,

**=Mind To Review?=**


	5. Chapter 5

**My Silky Love**

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto ( And this story is mine ^_^ )

Pairing : Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata

Rate : T ( Rate bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu )

.

[[ Warning = Gaje, Miss-Typo, Abal, Ngaco, DLL ]]

.

Notif :

-Uzumaki Naruto, 17 tahun.

-Hyuuga Hinata, 17 tahun.

-Uzumaki Menma, 22 tahun ( Kakak Naruto )

-Hyuuga Hanabi, 22 tahun ( Kakak Hinata )

.

* * *

**Don't Like Don't Read**

~Happy Reading Chapter 5 Minna~

* * *

.

Krriinnngggggg~

.

Kumatikan alarm sambil meruntuk kesal. Aku menatap kesekitar kamarku yang berantakan. Kuusap rambut kebanggaanku malas-khas orang bangun tidur. Aku mengerjap pelan guna mengumpulkan kembali nyawaku sepenuhnya. Namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Pemuda biasa yang bersekolah di Konoha _high school _dengan nilai yang biasa pula. Sekitar dua hari yang lalu aku mulai tinggal di rumah kakakku dan istrinya, Menma Uzumaki dan Hanabi Hyuu-ah.. Marganya sudah berganti, Uhum, Biar kuulangi. Menma Uzumaki dan Hanabi Uzumaki.

.

Aku menguap lebar kemudian melangkahkan kakiku ke kamar mandi. Kubuka pintu kamar mandi pelan, menghasilkan debaman saat kembali kututup dengan kaki kananku. Kutatap pantulan diriku di cermin. Kantung mataku terlihat jelas disana. Kalau kalian bertanya kenapa, Ya sebab utama adalah semalam aku tidak bisa tidur. Meski sudah mencari posisi yang nyaman, tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa tidur.

.

Percakapanku dengan Sakura-chan dan Sasuke-_teme _kemarin siang terus saja berputar-putar dikepalaku. Dan alhasil aku tidak bisa tidur gara-gara terus mengingatnya.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk meraih sikat gigi _orange _kesayanganku dan pasta gigi yang tak jauh dari posisiku saat ini.

.

Dengan gerakan malas, aku mengoleskan pasta gigi tersebut diatas sikat yang berfungsi untuk membersikan gigi putih yang selalu kupamerkan. Tatapanku fokus kedepan-menghadap cermin. Pikiranku melayang kesaat dimana aku menceritakan semuanya kepada Sasuke dan Sakura-chan.

.

* * *

**=Flashback=**

_._

_"Kau..." Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya. Sakura-chan menyilangkan tangan didepan dada seraya mendekat kesamping Sasuke. "Apa?"Sasuke melirik Sakura-chan sekilas. Lalu keduanya mengangguk. Aku mengernyitkan dahi. "Naruto. Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan si murid baru itu?" Pertanyaan yang meluncur dari mulut Sasuke membuatku tersentak kecil. Murid baru yang mereka maksud itu Hinata 'kan?_

_"Apa maksud kalian?" Tanyaku balik. Sasuke melangkah semakin mendekatiku. "J-Jangan dekat-dekat Teme! A-Aku bukan Gay__**-**__ttebayo!" Sasuke memutar matanya pertanda bosan. "Kau tahu apa maksud kami, Dobe" Ujarnya sinis._

_._

_"..."_

_._

_"Ini soal Hinata 'kan?" Tanyaku asal. Sakura-chan mengangguk kecil dengan wajah yang masih saja serius. "Aku dan dia tidak ada hubungan apapun 'kok" Jelasku sambil membuang muka. Sakura-chan mendecih, "Kami tahu kau bohong, Baka! Memang kau pikir sudah berapa lama kita bersama?" _

_Aku mematung. Arrgg! sial! Sahabat-sahabatku ini selalu saja bisa merakasakan adanya bau rahasia dariku. "Kalau kau tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Hinata, Seharusnya kau tak perlu terlihat cemburu seperti tadi" "Aku tidak cemburu!" Sangkalku cepat. Sakura-chan mendengus sebal. Lalu mundur kebelakang dan mendudukan diri diatas meja yang tak jauh dari posisinya._

_._

_"Hn. Kalau kau memang tak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan si Hyuuga, Seharusnya kau tak perlu menciumnya seperti pagi tadi, Dobe" Skakmat! Aku diam membisu. Bukannya aku tidak mau membela diri, Hanya saja aku tidak pandai berbohong. Kalaupun berbohong, Aku selalu saja ketahuan oleh si ayam itu._

_._

_Jiitt_

_._

_Cih, Tatapan tajam Sakura-chan dan Sasuke benar-benar membuatku tak bisa berkelit. "Gaahh! Aku menyerah! Jangan tatap aku dengan pandangan begitu! Teme! Sakura-chan!" Aku mengacak rambutku gusar, Lalu menghela nafas. Sasuke dan Sakura yang saling berbagi tatapan. Lalu keduanya menoleh kearahku dengan seringai diwajah masing-masing. "Kalau begitu, kami minta penjelasan, Naruto."_

_Aku kembali menghela nafas gusar. Padahal rencananya aku ingin menutup rapat-rapat perihal hubungan iparku dengan Hinata. Ugh, Apa boleh buat-ttebayo!_

_._

_"Kami menunggu, Naruto" Ujar Sakura-chan sambil menghentak-hentakan kecil kakinya. Aku mendengus sebal, "Hinata.. Dan aku.. Sebenarnya.. Umm.. Kami ini bersaudara" Jelasku cuek. _

_Sasuke menatapku heran. "Hah?"_

_._

_Aku memutar bola mataku bosan. "Kalian tahu 'kan Menma-niichan menikah dua hari yang lalu?" Tanyaku tidak jelas. Sakura-chan mengangguk. "Iya, Tapi apa hubungannya-" "Gadis yang Menma-nii nikahi itu... Adalah kakak Hinata." Potongku cepat._

_._

_"..."_

_._

_"..."_

_Aku menatap gadis pink dan si Teme bergantian. Kulihat Sakura-chan tengah menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan seraya menatapku tak percaya. Dan Sasuke, Dia hanya menatapku datar dan angkuh seperti biasanya. "Sudah jelas? Aku malas lama-lama membahas soal ini." Kataku suara dengus meremehkan Sasuke dengan telingaku. Aku menatap si Uchiha bungsu itu heran._

_._

_"..Dan kau mencintai Hinata, Iya 'kan?" Irisku membulat. "A-Aku? Tidak! Aku hanya sedikit tertarik." Kilahku lantas memalingkan wajah. Aku mengusap tengkukku gugup. Entah kenapa, Namun kali ini aku merasa sedikit takut menatap langsung Wajah kedua sahabatku ini. "Jangan bohong kau, Dobe" Teme kembali bersuara. Huh! Sejak kapan orang ini jadi OOC?_

_"Aku tidak! Maksudku wajar bukan kalau aku protektif terhadap saudara perempuanku?!" Semprotku langsung didepan wajah sang Uchiha. "Tingkah lakumu selalu mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, Naruto. Dan aku tahu kau sedang bohong sekarang!" Sakura-chan kini juga turut memojokanku. Aku mencoba untuk tetap bersikap santai, Walau sebenarnya otakku sudah berakrobat mencari ide untuk keluar dari situasi seperti ini. "aku tidak menyukai apalagi mencintai saudara iparku sendiri!" Tegasku. Aku menatap Uchiha dan gadis pink didepanku serius. _

_Sedikit mengerucutkan bibir, Aku lantas mulai membalikan badan, "Kalian ini sudah mulai melantur. Hah~ Lebih baik aku pergi saja" Aku melipatkan tangan dibelakang kepala. Yosh! Akhirnya aku bisa keluar juga dari kondisi ini! Batinku semangat._

_._

_"Kiba bilang ia menyukai Hinata." Perkataan itu langsung membuat langkahku terhenti. Suara langkah mendekat kearahku. "Kau tahu Kiba itu orang yang sulit jatuh cinta layaknya dirimu, Naruto." Aroma Spring menguar ketika ia melewatiku dan menghadapku langsung dari depan._

_._

_"Apa maksudmu dengan 'kau__ tidak percaya pada Playboy seperti Kiba dan tidak rela kalau Hinata ia jadikan korbannya yang kesekian kali'" __Sakura-chan menatapku tajam. Iris Emerald itu seolah mampu melaser apa saja yang ia lihat. Otakku memutar ulang perkataanku yang beberapa menit lalu kutunjukan pada Kiba. "Kau jelas tahu Kiba bukan playboy seperti yang kau bilang." Aku tahu Sakura-chan! Tentu saja. Kiba adalah laki-laki yang baik dan selalu serius jika itu soal perempuan. Aku tahu jelas pancaran apa yang Kiba tunjukan pada Hinata saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Aku tahu-ttebayo._

_._

_"Kau tidak usah berkilah, Naruto. Yang paling mengerti hatimu justru kau sendiri. Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan, Seharusnya kau yang paling tahu"_

_._

_Aku diam. Kurasakan Teme yang sedari tadi berada dibelakangku melangkah mendekatiku. "Kau mencintainya." "Aku tidak!" Aku masih saja berkelit._

_._

_Suka. Cukup suka! Aku tidak mau perasaan ini berkembang menjadi cinta! Aku tidak mau! Aku tahu jelas apa hal apa yang akan kudapat kalau perasaan ini semakin berkembang. Aku tidak mau menanggung resiko yang menyakitkan. Kalau aku terus memupuk perasaanku pada Hinata, semuanya akan berakhir dengan kepedihan. Untukku, Maupun untuk Hinata._

_._

_"Naruto! Jangan menipu dan mengelabui dirimu sendiri. mereka yg tidak bisa menerima diri, Merekalah yang sebenarnya yang akan menyesal!" Sakura-chan menaikan suaranya satu oktav. Aku mengenal Sakura-chan dari dulu, dan aku tahu benar sifatnya yang seperti ini. Ia sedang kesal sekarang-amat mungkin. Karena Sakura-chan memamg paling benci dengan kepalsuan atau kebohongan. Apalagi kalau itu menyangkut soal perasaan lelaki terhadap perempuan yang disukainya._

_._

_"kalau masih saja berkelit, Kau akan kalah dari Kiba" Aku menoleh cepat kearah Teme. Kualamatkan tatapan dinginku padanya -Yang ia balas dengan dengusan senang._

_"..." _

_._

_Aku bingung bagaimana harus menjawab. Aku membuang muka. "Aku..." _

_._

_Sakura-chan memukul bahuku kasar. Aku meringis dan mencoba protes, Namun tatapan tajam yang Sakura-chan berikan padaku membuat bibirku secara otomatis terkunci._

_"Tatap mataku dan katakan kau tidak mencintainya!" Perintah Sakura-chan tegas. Irisku terbelalak lebar. Kobaran api keseriusan terpancar jelas di iris Emeraldnya._

_._

_"Katakan, Naruto." Perintah Teme._

_._

_Tep_

_Tangan kanan Sakura-chan mendarat dibahuku. Kulihat ia tengah menatapku serius. Seolah mengatakan 'jangan bantah perkataanku'._

_"Naruto. Aku tahu kau sulit sekali memahami apa itu cinta. Tapi cobalah untuk merasakan dan meresapi arti keberadaan Hinata bagimu." Iris emeraldnya mengunci shappireku. Aku diam namun lama kelamaan aku semakin memperkuat kepalan tanganku.__Kulirik Sasuke yang ada disebelahnya tengah mengangguk pelan._

_._

_Sakura menurunkan tangannya dari bahuku. "ketika kau jatuh cinta, Kau tidak akan bisa memperlakukan orang yang kau sukai selayaknya kerabat atau temanmu lagi, Ingat itu Naruto"_

_._

_Aku mereguk air liurku sendiri._

_._

_Kemudian menarik nafas panjang._

_._

_"...Aku mencintainya..." Aku menunduk pasrah. Tatapanku terkunci dilantai dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan._

_._

_"..Aku mencintainya.."_

_._

_"..."_

_._

_"Aku mencintai saudara iparku, Hinata."_

_._

**=Flashback OFF=**

* * *

.

"Uaaahhhh!" Aku menjambak kasar surai keemasanku. Kutatap diriku dicermin. Pipiku dihiasi semburat tipis dimasing-masing sisinya. "Sekarang aku harus seperti apa padamu, Hinata?" Tanyaku entah pada siapa.

Setelah percakapan dengan Sakura-chan dan _Teme _siang itu, Aku mengajak Hinata pulang bersama. Awalnya semua berlalu seperti biasanya. Aku menggoda Hinata, dan Dia menunduk menahan malu. Namun ketika ia berterima kasih padaku dengan diiringi senyuman yang -Arg! Boleh kubilang, senyuman seorang bidadari?

.

Yah! Intinya senyuman yang semacam itulah!

Beberapa detik aku terpaku menatap Hinata dan entah sejak kapan keadaan tiba-tiba saja kembali canggung. Entah kenapa tak ada satu katapun bisa kukeluarkan. Disaat yang bersamaan, ucapan Sakura-chan soal perasaanku pada Hinata kembali memenuhi kepalaku. Dan hal itu membuatku bingung bagaimana harus bersikap! Yang bisa kulakukan sore itu hanya diam dan melangkah perlahan disamping Hinata.

.

Hingga saat ini, aku masih juga belum bisa berbicara pada si cantik beriris bak bulan itu.

Dan aku muak dengan diriku yang seperti ini! Pengecut! Naruto Uzumaki, sejak kapan kau belajar bersikap seperti?! Aaarrgghh! Bisa-bisa si bocah anjing Kiba benar-benar akan merebut Hinata dari sisiku.

.

Uh! Memikirkan kemungkinan yang seperti itu membuatku muak!

.

Aku membasuh wajahku dengan air. Kuhela nafas panjang seraya mengusap wajahku kasar. Baiklah, mungkin mandi bisa menjernihkan pikiranku lagi.

.

**=Naruto's POV : OFF=**

.

* * *

.

Sinar matahari melewati sela-sela jendela rumah pengantin baru Uzumaki. Rumah dengan interior simple namun modern ini cukup luas dengan sebuah halaman besar yang banyak dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam tanaman hias.

.

Menma Uzumaki. Pemuda berzodiak Libra yang baru saja berhasil meminang seorang Hanabi Hyuuga menjadi salah satu bagian keluarganya. Setelah melewati berbagai macam penolakan dari sang ayah mertua yang kini menetap di London _a.k.a _Hiashi Hyuuga, Alkhirnya si sulung Uzumaki ini berhasil mendapatkan restu yang -menurutnya- berhak ia dapatkan sejak dulu.

.

Pemuda itu menyesap kopi yang tersaji didepannya. Sesekali ia tersenyum tipis kala matanya menangkap sosok sang istri yang tengah sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya, _Ototou_nya, dan adik iparnya.

.

"Hei, Hanabi." Panggilnya pada sang istri. Hanabi melirik sekilas sang suami, namun kembali mengalihkan atensinya pada kegiatan yang sedari tadi tengah digelutinya. "Hn?" Balas Hanabi sembari bergumam. Menma mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Hey. Kau lebih memilih melanjutkan acara memasakmu ketimbang menjawab sapaanku, sayang?"

Hanabi mendelikan bahunya santai. Kemudian tangan si gadis terulur meraih roti tawar dan mulai mengolesinya dengan selai cokelat.

.

"kuh, Uzumaki! Aku ini suamimu, loh. Tidak sopan bersikap dingin seperti itu pada suamimu sendiri!" Menma beranjak dari kursinya. Lalu dengan sigap berdiri tepat dibelakang wanita yang beberapa hari lalu telah resmi menjadi istrinya.

Seringai terbit diwajah Menma. Niatannya untuk bermesraan dengan sang istri pagi ini sepertinya akan terealisasikan dengan baik.

.

_Toh, tanda-tanda kedatangan Naruto dan Hinata saja belum terlihat. _Batinnya senang.

Diulurkannya perlahan tangan tan miliknya ke pinggang Hanabi yang ramping. Namun-

.

"_OHAYOU-TTEBAYO_!"

.

-Suara cempreng nan indah itu telah berhasil membuatnya dengan cepat kembali menarik tangan itu kembali ke masing-masing sisi tubuhnya.

Menma menatap si 'pengganggu' dengan tatapan membunuh. "Ingatkan aku untuk memberimu pelajaran, Baka_ Ototou_" Ujarnya sinis seraya kembali ke kursinya..

Naruto memilih mengabaikan perkataan _aniki_nya yang bahkan ia sendiri tak mengerti apa maksudnya. Ia lebih memilih melangkah riang ke arah kursi yang selalu ia duduki setiap harinya.

.

Naruto mencolek tangan Kakak iparnya seraya mengerling nakal, "_Ohayou_, seksi"

"_Ohayou_, Naruto." Hanabi membalas sapaan Naruto dengan tawa kecil yang samar-samar terdengar.

.

_BUAK_!

.

"_Itteeeee_!" Sepatu hitam itu jatuh begitu saja dilantai setelah dengan mulus mendarat diwajah Naruto.

"Jangan menggoda istriku seperti itu Naruto!" Peringat Menma kasar.

Naruto menggeram sebal. "Aku 'kan hanya bercanda! Lagipula Hanabi-neechan tidak keberatan kok!" Cibirnya. Perempatan muncul dipelipis si sulung Uzumaki. "Kau..."

.

"_Yare, yare_! Kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja. Hentikan itu." Hanabi melerai keduanya. Ia cukup malas terlibat dalam 'acara keluarga' Naruto dan Menma. Hanabi meletakan roti isi diatas meja, lalu beralih melirik jam dinding. "Hinata belum turun juga ya.."

.

_DEG_!

.

Nama itu membuat tubuh Naruto menegak seketika. Tubuhnya kaku dan lidahnya kelu. _'Sial, kenapa harus nama itu?!' _batinnya meratap pilu.

"Hmm.. Benar juga. Padahal sarapannya sudah siap." Respon Menma. Pandangannya beralih kearah Naruto yang tiba-tiba membisu.

.

"Naruto. Bisa kau panggilkan Hinata di kamarnya?"

.

DEG! _'Kuso'_ Naruto mengumpat dalam hati. Kenapa Menma menyuruhnya segala?! Kenapa ia tidak meminta tolong Hanabi saja? Naruto diam sejenak. Hanabi mengeryitkan alisnya. Merasa heran dengan sikap Naruto yang berbeda dari biasanya. Dalam keadaan normal, seharusnya Narutolah yang paling bersemangat jika itu menyangkut Hinata. Terlihat sekali Naruto sangat 'menyayangi' adik barunya. Setidaknya itulah yang Hanabi pikirkan.

.

"Naruto?" Panggil Hanabi tak yakin. Naruto berjengit kala mendengar panggilan dari kakak iparnya. Naruto mengembangkan senyum lima jarinya yang biasa. Berpura-pura sebisa mungkin menutupi kegugupannya. "Hehehe. Maaf aku melamun tadi. Oh? Eh? Panggilkan Hinata ya? Baiklah" Menma merasa ada yang aneh dari cara adiknya berbicara tadi. Kenapa ia merasa gaya bicara Naruto jadi sedikit belepotan ya?

.

Naruto menjauh dari pasangan sejoli tersebut. Menaiki tangga, Menuju ke kamar Hinata

.

.

"Dasar aneh" Seru Menma lantas mengangkat bahunya singkat.

.

.

**=Naruto's POV :ON=**

.

_Tap, tap, tap_

.

Seiring langkahku yang makin dekat dengan kamar Hinata, Semakin berdebarlah jatung sialanku. Ugh. Mengetahui perasaanku pada Hinata yang sebenarnya membuatku selalu mati kutu jika berada diseputar lingkungan adik cantikku itu.

.

Tanganku mulai berkeringat. Sesekali aku menghela nafas berat. Apa yang akan kulakukan nantinya jika sudah berhadapan langsung dengan Hinata?!

Arghh! Aku benar-benar tidak kuat dengan pesona Hinata! Sialan, kalau begini terus mana mungkin aku bisa mendekati Hinata!

Aku mengangkat wajah tak yakin. Yosh! Uzumaki Naruto. Tari nafasmu dalam-dalam dan rilekslah! Kau tidak boleh terlihat seperti orang mesum jika sudah berhadapan dengan gadismu!

.

Dan disinilah aku. Berdiri tepat didepan pintu dengan papan nama Hinata Hyuuga disana. Aku menelan air liurku gugup. Aku mencoba mengatur nafasku senormal mungkin.

.

_Tok! Tok! _Aku mengetuk daun pintu kamar Hinata pelan. "Hinata? Kau didalam?" Panggilku.

Aku memasang tampang heran. Kenapa tak ada jawab dari dalam ya?

Kuketuk lagi pintu itu lebih keras. "Hinata? Hinata? Kau didalam?" Aku mencoba membuka pintu itu. Dan...

.

_Cklek~_ Voila! Irisku terbelalak kala mendapati pintu kamar gadis cantik itu tidak terkunci. Aroma Lavender menyeruak memenuhi indra penciumanku. Membuatku sedikit bergairah dan arg! Haruskah kukatakan itu pada kalian?!

.

Kubuka pintu kamar Hinata lebih lebar. Aroma ini benar-benar membuatku menahan nafas dalam sekejap. Takut-takut aku langsung menyerang pemilik aroma ini. ugh! Tidak! Buang pemikiranmu itu, Naruto!

Kututup pintu kamar tanpa menimbulkan debaman. Kuedarkan pandanganku keseluruh pelosok kamar Hinata. Aku tersenyum tipis, ternyata benar warna _favorite_ Hinata memang Lavender. Terlihat jelas dari warna yang sama mendominasi keseluruhan kamarnya.

.

Tunggu. Hampir saja aku lupa maksud kedatanganku kesini. Lagipula sejak kapan aku bersikap tidak sopan dengan melihat-lihat kamar seorang gadis tanpa izin dari si empunya?

Tidak! Tidak! Sekarang aku harus mencari Hinata dulu. Rasanya aneh ia menghilang dikamarnya sendiri. Atau jangan-jangan ia diculik? Aku menggeleng cepat kemudian menampar pipiku keras. 'Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh_-ttebayo_!'

.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sisi kanan ruangan. Kulihat ada sebuah pintu bercorak polkadot ungu disana. 'Mungkin Hinata ada disana.'

.

Dan tanpa pikir panjang. Aku membuka pintu itu cepat tanpa tahu pintu itu menuju ke-

"Hinata?! Kau disin-"

.

"..."

.

_Shappire_ dan Lavender bertubrukan.

.

"..."

.

_BLUSH~ _

.

**BRUAK!**

Dengan cepat, Aku membanting kasar pintu yang tak berdosa itu.

Aku terdiam, mulutku menganga, cengo. Melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di depanku tadi; Hinata yang setengah telanjang tengah membilas surai Indigonya dengan begitu menggoda. Tubuh moleknya hanya dibalut sehelai handuk yang panjangnya hanya sebatas dada dan pahanya yang-demi apapun itu, terlihat sangat menggiurkan. Rambut panjang dan butiran-butiran air yang membasahi tubuhnya telihat sangat menggoda di iris lazuardiku.

Aku lalu menutup wajahku sendiri yang tengah merona.

.

"G-Gomennasai, Hinata. A-Aku tidak tahu kau baru selesai mandi."

.

**=To be contineud=**

.

* * *

**A/N **: Wuuaahhh! Kegajeannya makin menjadi (wOAO)w Semoga kalian semua tidak kecewa ya T^T Habis Bieber sempat galau gegara Memory Handphone ke reset X''O terus, terus, Semua ff koleksi Bieber ludes semuaaaaa... Uaaaahhhh Bieber Syok! T^T *Putar lagu sakitnya tuh disini* #jangan dangdutan woy#plak

Oh ya, Apa alurnya kecepetan? Aduhh -_- Maaf ya kalau kalian merasa begitu _ Apa banyak yang Typo? Masih banyak kekurangannya ya pasti -_-

Ah, Hinata cantik banget ya di _Cover opening theme The Last Movie_? ^_^ Excited banget deh sama Movie itu =w=/apaan

.

Bieber mengucapkan _Hontouni Arigatou _bagi kalian yang telah sudi meReview, MemFollow/Favorite fict abal Bieber ini T.T

.

Akhir kata,

**Mind To Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

Seorang gadis bersurai kelabu masih mematung ditempatnya. Irisnya yang bak mutiara itu melebar. Seakan belum cukup, rahangnya pun terbuka lebar. Semburat merah jambu yang sering kali menghiasi pipinya kini terlihat makin pekat di wajahnya.

Otaknya masih belum percaya semenit yang lalu sang Saudara ipar masuk begitu saja kedalam kamar mandi pribadinya, tepat saat ia tengah membilas rambut kebiruan miliknya.

.

Kaki jejang sang gadis melangkah kecil kedepan pintu bercorak ungu didepan sana. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan ekspresi yang masih sama, cengo.

.

"N-Naruto-niisan.."

.

* * *

**My Silky Love**

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto ( And this story is mine ^_^ )

Pairing : Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata

Rate : T ( Rate bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu )

.

[[ Warning = Gaje, Miss-Typo, Abal, Ngaco, DLL ]]

.

Notif :

-Uzumaki Naruto, 17 tahun.

-Hyuuga Hinata, 17 tahun.

-Uzumaki Menma, 22 tahun ( Kakak Naruto )

-Hyuuga Hanabi, 22 tahun ( Kakak Hinata )

.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

~Happy Reading Chapter 6 Minna~

* * *

.

.

"_O-Ohayou_, Nee-san, Nii-san"

.

Dua sejoli yang tengah bersua itu menoleh kearah suara yang dirasa memanggil keduanya. Wanita bersurai cokelat itu tersenyum lembut dan membalas, "_Ohayou_, Hinata"

Hinata mengulas senyum tulus kemudian beranjak mendekati kakak dan kakak iparnya. Ia meletakan tas ungunya disamping kursi tempat ia duduk. "_Ohayou, _Hinata. Apa kau tidur nyenyak?" Sapa pemuda beriris lazuardi.

"T-Tidurku nyenyak 'kok" Jawab Hinata pelan.

.

Menyadari ada yang kurang, Hinata menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kiri. Sosok'nya' tidak ia temukan disini. Seolah menyadari gelagat Hinata, si pemuda beriris biru itu angkat suara, "Naruto sudah pergi tadi. Katanya mendadak pelatih tim basket memanggilnya"

.

Wajah si gadis merona. Ia menunduk kaku seraya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Ah, Hina. Bagaimana hari pertamamu kemarin disekolah?" Hinata menatap wanita bersurai pendek itu lembut, kemudian menjawab, "Hari pertamaku di Konoha _High School _menyenangkan sekali, Hanabi-neesan."

.

Hanabi meletakan segelas susu dihadapan adik sematawayangnya. "He~ Sudah dapat 'incaran'?" Tanyanya lagi. Kali ini diselingi nada menggoda didalam kalimatnya. "Apa-apaan itu, Hana?! Hinata-chan baru sehari bersekolah disana!" Sergah satu-satunya pemuda disitu, Menma Uzumaki. Hanabi mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Ia beranjak duduk disebelah Hinata yang sedari tadi hanya diam menikmati sarapannya. "Hinata-chan 'kan gadis normal! Seorang gadis hidup untuk jatuh cinta! Waktu adalah uang. karena itu, Hinata-chan..." Hanabi menggeser posisi Hinata agar langsung menghadapnya. "...Jatuh Cintalah!" Ujar si sulung Hyuuga penuh keyakinan.

.

"E-eh?"

"Pokoknya tidak ada alasan untuk Hinata-chan menjalin hubungan dimasa SMAnya! Hinata-chan harus belajar agar nanti bisa masuk ke UK" Ujar sang Suami tak mau kalah. Si Istri mendengus sebal, "Kau ini Kolot sekali, Menma! Mirip sekali dengan _Tou-sama_ku"

.

Hinata tertawa renyah mendengar keramaian pagi hari keluarga Uzumaki di depannya. Melihat Sang Kakak bahagia dengan orang dicintainya membuat perasaannya menghangat.

"Ne~ Hinata-chan, belajarlah dengan baik dan raih nilai sebagus mungkin. Dengar, Aku tidak bisa mengandalkan Naruto dalam hal ini, jadi aku harap kau bisa lulus dengan nilai memuaskan dan dengan mudah masuk UK!" cerocos Menma tanpa mengalihkan atensinya dari koran yang sedari tadi dibacanya.

Hinata memiringkan wajahnya penasaran. "K-Kenapa Menma-nii ingin sekali aku masuk UK? A-Adakah alasan tertentu?"

.

Menma memgangkat wajahnya. Menatap gadis lavender dan istrinya bergantian. Seringai mencurigakan terukir diwajah tan sang Uzumaki.

.

"Hee~ Asal kau tahu saja ya, Hinata-chan. UK itu sangat bersejarah untuk keluarga Hyuuga dan Uzumaki. Hampir seluruh anggota keluarga Hyuuga dan Uzumaki meneruskan Kuliahnya disana. UK juga sangat berperan penting di Hidupku. Khususnya -Uhum- Berperan penting terhadap kecintaanku pada _Nee-san _mu yang seksi itu"

.

**Blush~ **

.

Semburat merah jambu terpatri di pipi Hanabi. Perempatan muncul di pelipisnya. "A-Apa yang kau bicarakan?! Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak, Menma! H-Habiskan sarapanmu!" Kilah si Sulung Hyuuga. Menjaga sikap agar tetap terlihat santai.

.

"Ha~ Bicaramu mulai terbata lagi, Hana!" Menma tetap gencar menggoda istrinya. Kali ini dengan mata yang menyipit layaknya seekor rubah.

"Kuh~ Pipimu juga merona. Kau tahu? Rona diwajahmu itu membuatku bergairah, sayang"

.

**Blush~ **

.

Kali ini bukan hanya Hanabi, Hinatapun memompa peredaran darahnya ke pipi. Oh, yang benar saja. Haruskah ia dilibatkan dalam keadaan yang membuatnya malu sendiri seperti ini?

"K-Kurasa aku s-sudah terlambat. I-Ittekimasu~" Seiring dengan mulutnya yang berkata demikian, Hinata dengan secepat kilat meraih tas ungunya dan Memacu langkah seribu. Meloloskan diri dari situasi yang dirasa dirinya akan mengganggu pengantin baru Uzumaki.

.

"Hi-Hinata!"

.

Seringai makin melebar diwajah Menma. "Berbeda dengan Naruto. Kupikir Hinata Jauh lebih perhatian. Benarkan, sayang?"

"K-Kau harus bekerja, Menma!"

.

Menma beranjak dari kursinya dan mulai mendekati sang istri yang sudah mulai berstatus siap siaga. Mundur selangkah demi selangkah.

.

"Aku bisa beralasan sakit Hari ini, Hana. Lagipula di kantor sedang tidak ada hal penting yang mesti kutalangi" Menma mulai melonggarkan dasi hitam yang dikenakannya.

"M-Mundur! K-Kubilang mundur!"

.

"Sikap malu-malumu itu malah membuatku semakin terpancing, Hanabi."

.

"J-Jangan macam-macam, Menma! Ini masih pagi!" "Tapi hal seperti ini tidak bisa ditunda! Dan berhentilah mencari alasan, Uzumaki!"

.

Sedetik setelah adanya keiinginan untuk memprotes suaminya, Barulah ia sadari bahwa bibirnya telah dibungkam oleh bibir sang suami.

.

* * *

.

Hinata berlari kecil dijalanan yang sepi. Pipinya masih memerah. Bukan! Bukan karena udara bulan Februari yang dingin, Tapi karena hal lain. Tentu, Ini semua karena ulah sang kakak dan pasangannya. Ugh~ Bahkan umurnya baru saja menginjak 17. Dia tentu belum siap untuk bergabung kedalam pembicaraan yang seperti demikian. Hah~ Orang dewasa itu membingungkan.

.

Hinata melirik arlojinya. Pukul Tujuh lima belas.

Pantas masih sepi, keluhnya dalam hati. Pagi ini dua hal memalukan menimpa dirinya. Pertama, pembicaraan dewasa yang sudah tidak selayaknya ia dengar oleh Hanabi dan Menma Uzumaki. Kedua, Kecerobohannya tidak mengunci pintu kamar mandi sehingga dengan polosnya sang saudara ipar masuk tanpa mengetahui keberadaan dirinya yang baru saja selesai mandi. Hinata menutup wajahnya malu.

.

Bisakah keadaan menjadi lebih buruk lagi?

.

**Duk~ **

.

"Hey, perhatikan langkahmu, Nona! Jangan berjalan sambil menunduk begitu."

.

Jawabannya Bisa!

Hinata berjerngit dan lekas membungkuk sopan kearah orang yang tak sengaja ditabraknya. "_G-Gomennasai~_ S-Saya tidak sengaja."

'Hinata _no baka_' Runtuk Hinata dalam hati.

.

"H-Hinata?"

Hinata menegakkan tubuhnya. Manik Lavender si gadis bersirobok dengan manik orang didepanya. Keduanya saling membagi tatapan tidak percaya.

Orang ini..

.

Orang yang bediri tepat didepannya ini...

.

"K-Kau..."

.

.

Orang yang sudah sangat lama dikenalnya.

.

"Hinata 'kan? Kau benar Hinata?"

.

.

..Orang yang dahulu selalu berkoar bahwa nantinya ia akan menikahi si bungsu Hyuuga didepan Hiashi Hyuuga sendiri.

.

.

.

"Toneri!"

* * *

"Kkkyyaaaaaaaa~ Naruto-senpaiiiiiii!~"

.

Kebisingan itu membuat Naruto mau tak mau menutup Telinganya kuat-kuat. Teriakan para penggemarnya pagi ini kedengaran lebih bersemangat ketimbang hari biasanya.

Lee yang baru saja meletakan bola basket ke tempatnya beranjak mendekati sang _Ace. _"Pagi-pagi Fans mu sudah bersemangat saja Naruto-kun! Mereka benar-benar mengerahkan semangat masa mudanya!"

Pemuda jabrik yang dipanggil Naruto itupun mendengus, "Terkadang bagiku mereka terlampau berisik."

.

"Hahaha. Seharusnya kau bersyukur, Kuning!" "Hei!"

.

Pemuda dengan tiga goresan kembar di masing-masing dipipinya itupun menghela nafas berat. Helaan yang kesekian kalinya dipagi ini. Ia menegadah ke langit. Matahari masih juga bersembunyi dibalik awan salju yang tebal. Ia berandai, alangkah lebih baik kalau sang surya datang pagi ini dan mengahangatkan dirinya.

.

Oh, Matahari. Yang benar saja ia harus menunggu sampai akhir Februari nanti?!

.

_'Lama-lama, Aku jadi merindukan matahari-ttebayo'_

.

Secara otomatis, kata 'Matahari' membuat otaknya menggambarkan sebuah sosok.

Tubuh Pemuda bersurai kuning itupun menegang. 'Oh, Tuhan. Aku jadi teringat kejadian tadi pagi-_ttebayo_'

Seketika, Rona merah menjalari wajah hingga kupingnya. Ingatannya kembali kesaat dimana ia disuguhi pemandangan yang membuatnya hampir kehilangan kendali atas dirinya sendiri.

.

Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata. Adik ipar dari kakaknya sendiri -Menma Uzumaki. Ia meruntuki dirinya. Kalau saja ia tidak lancang dan terlebih dahulu mengetuk pintu saat itu, mungkin ia tak harus menghadapi perasaan kalut seperti ini. Yah, salahkan dirinya yang tak pernah memakai tata krama yang diajarkan kedua orang tuanya. Naruto tahu dirinya ceroboh. Tapi kenapa ia sampai bisa terlihat bodoh seperti tadi pagi didepan orang yang disukainya.

.

Suka? Ya. Naruto menyukai -Tepatnya mencintai- saudara iparnya yang manis itu. Naruto sendiri bingung sejak kapan tepatnya perasaan seperti itu tumbuh subur dihatinya. Seingatnya, ia memang telah tertarik pada si gadis _Lavender _sejak awal mereka bertemu.

.

**Love at first sight**, eh?

Klasik namun itulah yang sebenarnya. 'Kenapa hidupku jadi mirip drama begini-_ttebayo?!' _Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya menutupi bibir dan pipi kirinya. Wajahnya memanas. Tubuhnya-pun demikian. Padahal beberapa menit lalu udara dingin begitu menusuk tulang. Ah~ beginikah efek Hinata baginya?

.

**DUAK!**

.

.

"_Ittaaiiii_! Kau ini apa-apan Lee!?" Naruto memaki Lee dengan wajahnya yang masih memerah. Diraihnya bola yang tadi dilemparkan Lee yang dengan tepat mengenai Kepala kuningnya. "Naruto-kun! Dengar dulu!"

.

"Tidak ada alasan bagimu, Lee! Terima Super-Rasen-Ball-kun ini! Hea-" "Naruto-kun! Hyuuga-san!"

.

Mendadak tubuhnya berhenti. Mendengar nama 'Hyuuga' membuat tubuhnya otomatis membatu.

"Hinata?"

Lee menunjuk kearah depan. Kearah gerbang utama Konoha _high School_. "Dia bersama seorang pemuda!" Jelas Lee antusias.

"Apa?" Balas Naruto tak percaya. Alisnya menekuk turun. "Sialan, Jangan-jangan Kiba!?" Gerutunya sambil cepat-cepat membalikan badan. Ah, Tidak. Pandangannya terhalangi oleh _Fangirls_nya yang berteriak histeris kala ia berbalik sembari mengibaskan rambutnya reflek.

.

"Tch, Mereka menghalangi pandanganku!" Naruto menggeram. Siapa lelaki sialan yang berani mencuri Hinata-nya? Ah, Tak ada pilihan lain. Mau tak mau Naruto harus menerobos kerumunan _Fangirls_nya. Baru saja ia melangkah, Rock Lee menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"_Kuso_! Lepaskan aku! Kau mau berkomplot dengan Kib-" "Hyuuga-san bukan bersama Kiba, Naruto-kun!" Lee memotong perkataannya. "Hah? Sainganku hanya Kiba seorang, Lee. Mana mungkin ada yang berani merebut kesukaanku selain bocah anjing itu?!" Kilah Naruto tak percaya.

"Cih, aku harus melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri apa yang tengah Bocah itu lakukan dengan Hinata-ku. Minggir kau!" Naruto menepis kasar tangan pemuda penyuka warna hijau didepannya.

.

"Hyuuga-san bersama Toneri-senpai, Naruto-kun!"

.

* * *

**=Naruto's POV : On=**

.

Toneri Ootsutsuki. Dari rumor yang menyebar, kudengar ia seniorku. Ya hanya itu saja yang kutahu selain ia pintar, tinggi, dan gaya bicaranya yang menarik. Itulah yang kupikirkan pada awalnya. Ia sama membosankannya dengan Sasuke-_teme_ yang sering kali bergulat dengan soal-soal olimpiade. Ugh, Seperti itukah kehidupan? Terdengar seperti Neraka bagiku.

.

Kupikir ia kalah populer denganku. Hehe. Meskipun kurasa Pria tinggi bersurai Silver itu juga tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal itu. Kudengar-lagi- Ia tak pernah mencari masalah pada juniornya, khususnya padaku.

Gah! Yang benar saja. Justru sekarang ia sedang cari masalah denganku. Dan, Hei! Jangan anggap sepele masalahnya! Justru karena ini menyangkut gadisku Hinata, aku tidak akan tinggal diam! Berani sekali ia jalan dengan gadis miliku! Cih, Diam-diam ternyata ia bajingan sama seperti yang lain!

.

Lihat saja kau, Toneri! Kau yang menyiramkan bensin pada kobaran api. Dan sekarang, Rasakan panasnya!

.

* * *

.

"Kenapa t-terus me-memandangiku, Naruto-kun?" Tanyanya menyerupai bisikan.

Aku tak bisa menahan senyumanku, tentu saja. Gadis didepanku ini kelewat lucu hingga apapun ekspresi yang dikeluarkannya terlihat begitu menggemaskan dimataku.

.

Kusisipkan anak rambut Hinata kebelakang telinga tanpa melunturkan senyumanku. Dan tentu saja membuat rona merah diwajah Hinata semakin mendominasi wajah manisnya. "Apa kau merasa terganggu?" Tanyaku balik. Hinata dengan cepat menggeleng. Irisnya bergerak liar seperti tengah mencari alasan.

"B-Bukan begitu.." Cicitnya sembari menundukan wajah.

.

Oh, _Kami-sama_! Kenapa dia begitu manis?! Aku bahkan tak bisa mengontrol perubahan ekspresi seperti apa yang harus kupakai selanjutnya.

Aku menghentikan gerakanku di kepala Hinata. _Tunggu!_ _Bukan ini yang seharusnya kulakukan-ttebayo!_

Oke, Naruto Uzumaki yang tampan! Fokuslah pada tujuan awalmu.

.

Kutarik kembali tanganku ketempatnya masing-masing. Hinata masih menunduk. Menolak memperlihatkan wajahnya padaku -seperti biasanya-. "_Na~ _Hinata?" Aku angkat suara. Kubuat nada bicaraku seserius mungkin.

"_Ne_?"

Aku menggaruk tengkukku untuk mengusir rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba menjalar keseluruh tubuhku. "Begini... Umm.. Kejadian tadi pagi... Aku M-minta maaf.." Hinata melonjak kecil. Sepertinya ia cepat mengerti apa yang kumaksud dengan 'Kejadian tadi pagi'.

.

"..."

.

Tak ada respon. Aku ikut menundukan wajah. Mengunci tatapan pada _Uwabaki_ku. Jemariku bertaut dengan tidak nyamannya. Ayolah, Hinata! Jangan buat aku gelisah begini.

Pikiran-pikiran buruk mulai melesak didalam otakku. Oh tidak, Bagaimana kalau dia menganggapku ini pria mesum yang tidak sopan? Atau yang paling buruk, Bagaimana kalau ia membenciku? Aarrrgg... Pikiranku kalut.

.

"Hinata?" Kupanggil namanya lagi. Hinata tak bergeming. Ia tetap menunduk sambil memaikan telunjuknya. Aku memberanikan diri untuk sedikit mengeleminasi jarak diantara kami, "Hinata? Kau marah ya?"

Dengan cepat Hinata menoleh kearahku. "Ti-Tidak. Bukan b-begitu. Aku tidak marah. A-Aku hanya malu." Cicitnya pelan. "Ha? Malu?" kataku bego.

Hinata kemudian menautkan jemarinya diatas meja. Sekilas kulihat ia menghela nafas, " ..J-Justru akulah yang s-seharusnya minta maaf"

.

Alisku mengeryit. Kali ini aku tak mengerti apa maksudnya. Disini sudah jelas aku yang salah. Tapi kenapa dia juga merasa sama bersalahnya denganku?

.

"Apa maksudmu-ttebayo? Kau tidak salah, Hinata." Hinata dengan cepat menggeleng. "Ti-Tidak. Ini juga salahku." Katanya bersikeras. Aku menghela nafas kemudian tersenyum kecil. "Ini salah kita berdua. Nah, Adil bukan?"

Aku memamerkan cengiran andalanku. Hinata hanya diam tanpa melepaskan pandangannya kearahku. Entahlah, Kenapa dia seperti orang yang terpana begitu? Atau itu perasaanku saja? Ah, sudahlah. Diamnya Hinata kuanggap sebagai jawaban 'iya' darinya.

.

Ah, gawat. Aku hampir lupa tujuanku yang lainnya. "Oh ya, Hinata."

Hinata terkesiap. Ia mengerjapkan matanya lucu. "Hm?"

Aku membuang wajah. Mengalihkan pandangan keluar jendela. Menatap kemana saja asal bukan kearah adikku yang manis itu.

.

"...Kudengar... Tadi pagi kau berangkat bersama Toneri Ootsutsuki 'kan?" Tanyaku langsung. Ck, Tidak usah basa-basi. Aku sudah tanggung penasaran perihal hubungan Hinata dengan si rambut silver yang bagai _Lucifer _itu.

"E-Eh? Toneri? A-ano.." Pipinya bersemu. Tsk, Aku benci rona merah itu muncul kalau bukan aku pelakunya.

.

"katakan Hinata. Apa hubunganmu dengannya!" Todongku tak sabaran. Ggrrr... Aku sudah mulai gregetan.

.

"A-Ano... Dia itu... Teman masa kecilku yang berharga, Naruto-kun" Jelas Hinata sembari tersenyum.

Aku mengucap syukur dalam hati. Syukurlah meraka hanya teman. Tentu, 'Hanya' teman. Jangan harap aku akan membiarkan hubungan yang 'lebih' dari sekedar teman.

.

Aku sempat lega. Ya, 'sempat'. Sebelum pertanyaan iseng dariku menghancurkan kelegaanku hingga berkeping-keping.

.

"Kau menyukainya, Hinata?"

.

Untuk sesaat, pandangan Hinata berubah sendu. "Ya, Dia cinta pertamaku"

.

.

**=To Be Contineud=**

* * *

**A/N : **NH CANOONNNN! ADUHH INI TELAT BANGET! \\( QWQ)/ RENCANA AWAL BIEBER MAU UPDATE FF BUAT RAYAIN CANONNYA NH! TAPI BERHUBUNG MALES, GAK JADI DEH '-'/capsjebol

Ini Fict makin gaje demi apaaa?! (wQwQ)w Rencanya cuma mau 10 chapter, tapi mustahil deh kayanya -_- nyahahahaa.

Oiya XD Bieber tiba-tiba berminat munculin Toneri-kyyuunnn~~~(?) Bieber kira sekarang Kiba nggak cocok jadi orang ketiganya NH -_- toh, Secara Official, Toneri-kyun merupakan orang ketiga diantara NaruHina -3-b

Bieber bakalan balas review seorang yang manis :3

_Dear eN eS-san_, Hellooooowwwwww... NaruHina itu Pair pertama yang Bieber ship lohh OwO dari masih bocah ingusan sampai sekarang aku ship dan dukung merekaa XD gimana nggak seneng begitu tahu mereka canonn?! NHL Mustahil kalau ada yang nggak seneng XD Ya, kalau kamu bilang endingnya jelek, ya bikin sono komik sendiri XD Nyahaha -_- pls ya, serial Naruto bukan hanya tentang couple! bukan! Kalau gara-gara NaruSaku kamu nggak canon kamu jadi balik benci apalagi sampai ngatain 'jelek' rasanya kamu nggak tahu diri ._. paham? Serial Naruto itu SHONEN :3 Bukan SHOUJO! titik ^ ^

Fiuh, agak emosi juga sih Naruto dikatain begitu :(

Ah, Tentu nggak lupa dong buat yang sudah sudi Me_Review/fav/Follow _ff abal ini (TwT)/ _Hontoni Arigatou_! Nggak nyangka ff ini masih di notice XD

Sekian ocehan dari Bieber :3 Takutnya pada kabor gegara kepanjangan :p nyehehehe~

Akhir kata,

**Mind to Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**My Silky Love**

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto ( And this story is mine ^_^ )

Pairing : Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata

Rate : T ( Rate bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu )

.

[[ Warning = Gaje, Miss-Typo, Abal, Ngaco, DLL ]]

.

Notif :

-Uzumaki Naruto, 17 tahun.

-Hyuuga Hinata, 17 tahun.

-Uzumaki Menma, 22 tahun ( Kakak Naruto )

-Hyuuga Hanabi, 22 tahun ( Kakak Hinata )

.

* * *

**Don't Like Don't Read**

~Happy Reading Chapter 7 Minna~

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto memandang datar papan tulis didepan sana. Pelajaran Anko-sensei telah dimulai sekitas sejam lalu. Tapi sampai sekarang pemuda dengan manik lazuardi itu sama sekali tidak mengindahkan penjelasan dari _Sensei_ yang terkenal garang itu.

Pikiran sang pemuda melayang entah kemana. Memikirkan suatu hal yang dianggapnya lebih penting ketimbang mendengar penjelasan dari Anko-sensei.

.

'_Kau menyukainya, Hinata?' _

_._

'_Ya, Dia cinta pertamaku.'_

Sekelebat percakapan beberapa saat lalu terus terngiang diotaknya bagai kaset rusak. Percakapan yang membuatnya muak. Pertanyaan iseng yang seharusnya tak usah ia tanyakan pada gadis _favorite_nya.

Naruto melirik gadis disampingnya dengan ekor mata. Gurat kekecewaan tergambar jelas diwajah tampan pemuda Uzumaki. Sungguh ia tidak menyangka Hinata akan menjawab pertanyaan isengnya seperti tadi. Prediksinya meleset. Yang ada dalam benaknya saat itu hanyalah Hinata yang pasti menyangkalnya dengan wajah memerah gugup. Dan ia akui, ia kecewa sekarang. Apalagi begitu mendengarnya secara langsung dari bibir _peach _Hinata. Ditambah ekspresi sendu bercampur ketegasan yang tergurat jelas diwajah Hinata ketika kata 'Cinta pertama' meluncur dengan mulus dari bibirnya.

'_Toneri Ootsutsuki. Bajingan.'_

Naruto menggemeretukan giginya. Ya, Toneri Ootsutsuki adalah cinta pertama sang bungsu Hyuuga. Pemuda yang satu angkatan lebih tinggi darinya. Pemuda yang awalnya Naruto sendiri tidak tahu ia hidup atau tidak didunia ini. Pemuda yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak menyangka akan menjadi _Rival_ cintanya yang pertama.

Pandangan Naruto berubah kosong. Namun alisnya makin bertaut tidak nyaman menahan emosi yang sewaktu-waktu bisa meledak kalau saja ia tidak mengontrolnya dengan baik.

Sebenarnya apa kelebihan Toneri Ootsutsuki ketimbang dirinya? Seorang Naruto Uzumaki, Pemuda yang diingankan banyak gadis?

Baiklah, Naruto akui Toneri lebih tinggi darinya. _'Kh! Itu karena dia memiliki gen yang berlebihan hingga membuatnya dapat tumbuh setinggi itu'_

Selain itu apa lagi? _'Oke, Dia juga jauh lebih pintar dariku'_

Naruto berdecih, _'Gah dia juga Ikemen tingkat dewa!'_

'_Dia juga lebih putih dariku! Apa Hinata lebih suka pemuda dengan kulit sepucat dia? Lalu bagaimana dengaku dan Kuit Tan-ku?! Haruskah aku memutihkan kulitku, Hinata?! Tapi tunggu! Bukankah kulit tan-ku yang eksotis ini sudah menjadi daya tarikku tersediri?! Sulit dipungkiri! Toneri Ootsutsuki memang sempurna dari segi manapun!'_

-Sebentar Naruto? Kenapa kau malah memuji kelebihannya?

Begitu sadar, Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Menjijikan rasanya kalau pemuda pirang itu mengagungkan keidahan rupa sang _Rival_ cinta.

Baiklah Naruto. Fokuskan pikiranmu kepermasalahan utamanya. Menyingkirkan Toneri bukan perkara mudah. Naruto tahu itu. Salah-salah nantinya Hinata yang berbalik membencinya. Tidak! Memikirkannya saja Naruto tidak berani. Hinata yang membencinya sama halnya dengan merenggut jiwanya sendiri. Bunuh diri namanya!

Naruto menggeram kesal lantas mengepalkan tangannya. Mencengkram pulpen orange yang ia pinjam dari temannya sebulan lalu-Dan lupa ia kembalikan sampai sekarang.

'_Lihat saja, Sialan. Kalau aku melihatmu berduaan dengan Hinataku aku akan-'_

_._

**Tep.**

"Uzumaki-san? Kau berani melamun didalam pelajaranku?"

"Ahhh! Keparat! Kuhajar saja kau!"

**.**

**Plak!**

.

"..."

Hening.

Seolah diseret kembali kedunia nyata. Naruto lantas membuka matanya. Tunggu, Kenapa telapak tanggannya terasa panas. Dan gatal-mungkin. Rasanya seperti ia telah menampar seseorang. Tunggu-

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya polos. Ditolehkannya kepala kesekelilingnya. Semua orang menatapnya kagum bercampur tak percaya. Tak terkecuali Hinata yang berposisi tepat disampingnya. Dan-

-Anko-sensei yang menatap kearah lain dengan bekas telapak tangan dipip- 'Eh?! S-sebentar!'

Naruto berusaha menganalisa keadaan yang terjadi dengan otaknya yang pas-pasan. Begitu mendapatkan hasil dari pengamatannya, Sepersekian detik wajah tampan dengan tanda lahir serupa kumis kucing itu memucat.

.

"_Go-Gommenasai_.."

Wanita yang berprofesi sebagai guru Kimia itupun dengan gerak patah-patah menatap si bungsu Uzumaki dengan senyum manis yang nampak sangah di mata anak-anak muridnya.

Anko-sensei mengambil nafas guna menenangkan pikirannya sebelum-

.

"MATI KAU, NARUTO UZUMAKIIII!"

.

* * *

.

Bocah pirang bermarga Uzumaki itu melenggang dengan lemas setelah keluar dari ruang guru. Dirinya baru saja mendapat ceramah, wejangan, pepatah dan lain sebagainya dari Kakashi Hatake. Sang wali kelas.

Salahnya sih yang telah lancang-sebenarnya tidak sengaja- menampar pipi salah satu guru _Killer _semacam Anko-sensei.

"Keparat kau, Toneri. Ini semua salahmu!" Gerutunya tak jelas. Hey, Naruto. Kenapa kau menyalahkan orang lain atas kesalahanmu sendiri?

Naruto memandang sekitarnya. Sudah ramai. Benar juga, Ia lupa kalau ini waktunya istirahat. Bagusah, dengan begini ia tidak perlu bertemu dengan nenek sihir ular itu.

.

Iris Naruto melebar ketika visualnya menangkap personifikasi gadis cantik bersurai Indigo.

Ah, itu Hinatanya.

Seketika itu juga, Naruto yang pada awalnya terlihat seperti jombi melangkah dengan penuh semangat. Seolah hidup kembali. Kakinya yang panjang melangkah lebar-lebar demi mendekat kearah gadisnya. Pujaannya.

Manik sebiru ocean miliknya semakin bercahaya ketika Hinata-gadisnya- mendongkak. Seolah sadar akan kehadiran sang pujaan hati. 'Apa ini artinya aku dan Hinata punya ikatan batin yang kuat?' Pertanyaan gamblang yang langsung Naruto amini dalam hati. Hinata tersenyum. Iris serupa bulan itu makin berkilauan saat menatapnya.

Hinata mempercepat langkahnya. Memacu langkah kedepan. Dengan raut wajah memuja yang masih belum hilang dari wajahnya. Naruto makin mengembangkan senyumnya. Diangkatnya tangan kanan sebelum-

.

"Hina-" **"Tonerii~"**

-Hinata melewatinya.

Ulangi, melewati seorang Naruto Uzumaki!

.

Naruto membatu. Pikirannya seolah hilang untuk sesaat. 'Siapa tadi yang dipanggil Hinata?! To-ne-ri?!' Batin sang pemuda kesal. Ditambah penekanan kata di bagian akhir membuatnya semakin tersulut emosi.

Si brengsek itu. Dia dengan mudahnya membuat Hinata menganggapnya tidak ada. Layaknya patung.

"Ah, Hinata. Sedang apa kau disini?"

'_Akhirnya dia muncul!'_

Suara itu mau tak mau membuat Naruto membalikan tubuhnya dengan percikan api yang masih menguar dari tubuhnya. Mata sewarna _shappire_ itu memicing garang. Ditatapnya Hinata dan Toneri yang tengah berbincang ringan.

'Sialan! Toneri Ootsutsuki bahkan bisa membuat Hinata tertawa selepas itu.'

Naruto melangkah penuh hentakan kerah Hinata dan teman masa kecilnya. Naruto gerah. Ia muak dengan pemuda yang sudah dengan seenaknya mengambil perhatian Hinata tanpa seiizinnya.

Dengan cepat Naruto berdiri diantara Toneri dan Hinata. Menunduk sesaat lantas mendongkak demi menatap kakak kelasnya dengan mata yang ia picingkan. Sebagai tanda bahwa sang Uzumaki tidak menyukai kehadiran Toneri Oootsutsuki.

Hinata menatap pemuda _Blonde_ yang sudah ia anggap sebagai _Nii-san_nya itu heran. Kenapa tiba-tiba Naruto berdiri didepan Toneri seolah menantangnya bertarung?

"Naruto-kun?" Ujar Hinata bingung.

Toneri Ootsutsuki balas menatap sang Uzumaki. Namun berbeda dengan Naruto, Pria dengan surai _Silver_ itu menatap adik kelasnya dengan wajah heran.

"Ada apa?" Toneri angkat suara. Ia dapat merasakan aura yang tidak mengenakan menguar di sekitar pemuda pirang didepannya.

'Kenapa bocah pirang ini menatapku sinis begitu?' Tanya Toneri dalam hati.

.

Naruto menggeram. Ia merentangan lengan kanannya. Menghalangi Hinata agar sang gadis tidak terlalu dekat dengan si pemuda _Silver_. "Jangan dekati Hinata." Todong Naruto sarkatis. Toneri mengernyitkan alisnya. Dialihkannya pandang kearah sekitar. Banyak siswa-siswi yang menatap ketiganya penasaran.

Baiklah, sebagai kakak kelas yang baik, tentu Toneri harus mencairkan suasana yang seperti ini bukan?

"Tenanglah. Aku ini teman Hinata. Kau tidak perlu khawatir Naruto." PaparToneri kalem. Naruto berdecak sebal. 'Kh, Orang ini tahu namaku ternyata. Sudah kuduga kepopuleranku jauh diatasnya' Batin Naruto sombong.

Hinata menyentuh pundak Naruto pelan. "N-Naruto-kun, Apa yang dikatakan Toneri benar." Tambah Hinata sembari tersenyum manis. Sekilas, Naruto menangkap kekecewaan Hinata pada senyumnya ketika membenarkan penyataan Toneri perihal hubungannya dengan si gadis hanya teman. Naruto mendengus, ditariknya Hinata pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Toneri sendiri.

.

* * *

**Sore harinya~**

.

Tadi Hinata dengan antusias meminta izin padanya untuk pulang lebih dulu. Saat ditanya apa alasannya, si gadis dengan manik seindah bulan itu menjawab, "Toneri mengajakku pulang bersama."

.

"Sial! Sial! Siaaall!"

Kiba Inuzuka menatap sahabat pirangnya bingung. Sedaritadi, si kuning _Ace_ basket itu terus-terusan meruntuk tidak jelas.

Saat ini, latihan klub Basket tengah berlangsung. Namun bukannya berlatih, sang Ace sendiri justru malah menepi ke sisi lapang dan diam layaknya orang idiot. Aneh rasanya melihat si pembuat onar tiba-tiba malas berlatih-mengingat soal latihan dialah yang paling semangat.

Kiba menghela nafas. Kalau si kuning itu terus seperti ini, Nasib klub basket bisa dalam bahaya. Terpaksa kali ini ia harus ikut turun tangan.

Melangkah kesisi lapang sambil terus men-_Dribble_ bolanya. Beberapa meter jarak tersisa antara dirinya dan sang sahabat _Blonde _yang kini tengah menulis-nulis tanah dibawahnya dengan wajah murung.

Kiba semakin mendekat. Naruto masih juga belum menyadari kehadirannya. Ia masih sibuk mecoret-coret tanah dengan telunjuknya. 'Ck, Seperti anak kecil' komentar Kiba geli.

Keingintahuan yang besar membuat Kiba memicingkan mata demi membaca sebaris tulisan Naruto ditanah.

'Hinata'.

Kiba melebarkan irisnya. Hinata yang 'itu'? Jadi yang membuat Naruto begini hanya karena si anak baru itu?

Kiba menatap datar Naruto. Tangannya bergerak memposisikan diri untuk melempar bola basket ditangannya.

**Srak!**

Naruto tersentak kaget begitu tiba-tiba sebuah bola basket menghantam tanah didepannya. Menghancurkan subuah nama yang iseng ia tulis. Beruntung bola itu tak mengenai wajah tampannya. Kalau saja kena, tamatlah riwayat si pelaku.

"Kau kenapa, _Dobe_?" Tanya Kiba asal. Naruto menegadahkan wajahnya malas. Menatap sahabatnya yang berbau anjing itu cuek.

"Tidak apa-apa." Balas si Uzumaki singkat. Kiba duduk disamping sahabatnya. Lantas disambut dengan Naruto yang bergeser duduk menjauhinya. Perempatan muncul pada pelipis Kiba. 'Yang benar saja. Kau pikir aku ini kuman, Naruto?! Ck, dasar bocah.'

"Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa Naruto? Kau seperti orang yang baru saja patah hati, kau tahu?" Kiba mengambil botol minumnya di tas, kemudian meminumnya cepat.

"..."

Tak ada jawaban.

Kiba menghela nafasnya. "...Hinata itu cantik, bukan?" Naruto menoleh cepat mendengar gumaman sahabat anjingnya yang tidak nyambung. Alisnya melengkung kebawah, tanda ia tidak suka Hinatanya dipuji seperti itu. Well, walaupun perkataan Kiba benar adanya.

Kiba tertawa sekilas, kemudian berujar, "Aku suka dia." Iris lazuardi Naruto memicing galak. Diraihnya kerah baju Kiba kasar. "Kau mau mengajakku bertengkar, hah?!" Bentak Naruto emosi.

Beberapa adik kelas dan senior klub basket menatap kedua pemuda dengan surai yang berbeda itu cengo. Tak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Cih, Sudah kuduga kau seperti ini gara-gara Hinata." Ucap Kiba santai. Ia menepis lengan tan Naruto yang mencengkram dikerah bajunya. Naruto mendengus sebal kemudian membuang mukanya kearah lain.

'_Sialan. Bisa-bisanya aku terpancing oleh si bocah anjing ini.'_

Kiba mengulurkan tangannya mengambil bola basket yang tak jauh dari posisinya sekarang. Memainkan bola itu ditangannya. Memutarnya ditelunjuk layaknya seorang pro.

Kiba menatap bola yang berputar ditelunjuknya. Enggan menatap Naruto, "Aku tidak peduli apa yang terjadi diantara kau dan Hinata,_ Dobe._ Tapi dari wajahmu, aku sudah bisa menebak apa yang kau rasakan terhadapnya."

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. Jitakan manis ia berikan ke kepala si bocah Inuzuka yang alhasil disusul oleh ringisan Kiba. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi sok tahu begini, heh?" Sindir Naruto riskan.

Kiba mendegus sebal. Ia usap pelan kepalanya yang terasa nyeri akibat ulah si _Blonde_ bodoh.

"Ck, Niatku baik tahu! Sialan!"

"Hahahaha! _Gomenne-ttebayo_"

.

Kiba berdiri, masih enggan menatap Naruto. Ia memilih menatap hamparan langit luas yang kini tengah memadukan warna ungu dan jingga dengan indahnya.

"Kau menginginkannya, Naruto?" Pertanyaan mendadak dari Kiba membuat Naruto tersentak. Ia menunduk sesaat, menatap sisa-sisa goresan tangannya disana.

"Ya." Lirih. Kiba dapat menangkap nada lirih itu pada jawaban Naruto.

.

"Naruto, Jika kau menginginkan sesuatu, Posisikan dirimu untuk menerima itu. Karena ia tidak akan datang kalau kau sendiri tidak siap menerimanya." Seiring dengan terucapkan perkataan itu, Kiba melangkah pergi. Menjauh dari Naruto yang masih terpaku di tempat.

"Kiba.."

Perkatan Kiba barusan seolah menyadarkan dirinya.

Naruto sadar sekarang. Mentalnya lemah. Seharusnya ia sudah siap dengan masalah sepele seperti ini. Ia terlalu syok dengan pernyataan langsung dari Hinata menyangkut perasaan spesial si gadis terhadap Toneri.

Mencintai itu memberi dengan ikhlas tanpa paksaan 'kan? Seharusnya ia lebih sensitif soal ini. Lagipula Hinata dan Toneri belum memiliki hubungan spesial, bukan?

Cengiran pertamanya di hari inipun akhirnya muncul. Kiba tenyata ada dibelakangnya. Kenyataan itu membuatnya sumringah. Saingannya hanya si jangkung Toneri Ootsutsuki. Semangat khas Naruto Uzumaki kembali muncul dalam dirinya.

.

"Yosh! Saatnya berlatih! Kalian kelas 1! Jangan diam saja! Sebetar lagi akan ada pertandingan-_ttebayo_!"

.

"Bukankah dia yang sedari tadi diam?"

"Naruto-senpai emosinya mudah jungkir balik. Labil sekali."

**=To Be Contineud=**

* * *

**A/N:** Hollaaaaa! \\( ^w^)/ Makin gaje ini cerita tulungggg TTwTT Aaaaa... maaf kalau Bieber bikin kalian semua kecewaa -_- Jujur Bieber juga kecewa, tapi ya, Bieber bikin ini Cuma sehari TwT tepatnya pagi tadi XD entah kenapa pengen cepet langsung ke Konflik XD FYI aja nih, mulai chapter depan, udah masuk ke konflik utama XD Toneri juga bakalan muncul lebih banyak XD jadi deg-degan nih kalau menyangkut Toneri-kyun(?) XD #plak#

Gomenne kalau semisal tambah gaje :'3 Bieber coba perbaiki deh. Dan, dan, saat Bieber bikin ini, ada pengumuman **THE LAST NARUTO THE MOVIE** TAYANG TANGGAL 8 APRIL 2015 DI INDONESIAAAAAAAAAAAA! KKKYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~(?) X/D #dibuang#

_Anyway, Arigatou_ buat yang udah sudi Follow/Fav/Review ff Bieber ini ( TwT)7 _Hontouni Arigatou_ *sembah*/dibanting

Udah ah, capek ngetik -.-/whut/ Kritik, saran dan pertanyaan Bieber terima dengan senag hati loh. Jadi jangan sungkan ya! '3')b

Akhir kata,

**Mind to Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**My Silky Love**

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto ( And this story is mine ^_^ )

Pairing : Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata

Rate : T ( Rate bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu )

.

[[ Warning = Gaje, Miss-Typo, Abal, Ngaco, DLL ]]

.

Notif :

-Uzumaki Naruto, 17 tahun.

-Hyuuga Hinata, 17 tahun.

-Uzumaki Menma, 22 tahun ( Kakak Naruto )

-Hyuuga Hanabi, 22 tahun ( Kakak Hinata )

.

* * *

**Don't Like Don't Read**

~Happy Reading Chapter 8 Minna~

* * *

.

"Hinata!" Tepukan pelan mendarat dibahu seorang gadis bernama Hinata. Hinata yang sedari tadi tengah membawa tumpukan buku mau tak mau menoleh kebelakang. Iris Bulannya menangkap siluet seorang gadis bersurai permen kapas. Ah, Itu Sakura Haruno. Sahabat dekat Saudara iparnya.

.

"Sakura-san"

.

Sakura Haruno dengan inisiatif mengambil sebagian buku yang tengah dibopong Hinata seorang diri. Hinata terlihat kaget dan tidak enak hati. Tentu saja, ini tugasnya, tak seharusnya ia libatkan Sakura dengan tugas yang sedang diembannya.

"Sakura-san, t-tidak usah repot-repot. A-aku-" "Bukan masalah Hinata. Aku memang ingin membantumu 'kok" Terang Sakura sembari memperlebar senyumannya.

.

Hinata yang pada dasarnya adalah gadis tidak berani membantah perkataan orang lain mau tak mau membiarkan sahabat saudara iparnya itu membantunya membawakan tumpukan buku untuk dibawa keruang guru.

"_Ne~ _Hinata." Sakura angkat suara. Hinata menoleh dengan senyuman yang masih juga belum lepas dari wajah manisnya, "Ya?"

.

Sakura mengerling jahil kearah Hinata yang disambut dengan kerutan di alis si gadis Indigo. Sakura mengembangkan senyumannya. "Hinata, bagaimana rencanamu untuk besok?" Tanya si gadis Pink misterius.

Hinata semakin mengernyitkan alisnya. Besok? Ada apa dengan Besok?

"Hnn.. A-Ano... Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Besok?

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Sebelumnya ia memang telah menduga Hinata pasti tidak akan tahu menau soal acara esok nanti.

"Kau ini, Hinata. Dasar anak kecil."

Hinata menatap si gadis Haruno dengan wajah berkerut. Memangnya besok ada hal penting yang harus ia ingat? Baiklah. Ia memang berumur paling kecil diantara teman seangkatannya, tapi itu hanya karena ia lahir ditanggal yang mendekati akhir bulan Desember. Dan lagi Sakura ketara sekali menyebutnya. Mungkin bisa diperhalus dengan, ummm, Polos mungkin?

."Memangnya ada a-apa? Sakura-san?" Tanya Hinata penasaran. Hinata memiringkan kepalanya lucu. Membuat poni ratanya bergerak seirama gerakan kepala. Sakura menoleh, "_Valentine_." Jawabnya singkat. Namun raut keantusiasan masih tercetak jelas diwajahnya yang secerah musim semi.

wajah Hinata bersemu. Ia tentu mengetahui apa itu _Valentine_. Hei, Sepolos-polosnya seorang Hinata, tentu saja keterlaluan jikalau ia tidak mengetahui _event_ khusus bagi para gadis remaja seusianya itu.

.

Ah, _Valentine_. Tanpa sadar bulan Februari sudah mulai menjejaki pertengahannya. Sudah satu bulan pasca pernikahan Kakak tersayangnya. Padahal rasanya baru kemarin pernikahan Hanabi Hyuuga dan Menma Uzumaki digelar.

Dan ternyata sudah satu bulan dirinya menjadi saudara ipar dari Naruto Uzumaki.

.

Naruto Uzumaki, ya? Hinata bertemu dengan pemuda Libra itu di bulan Desember. Bertepatan dengan _moment _dimana kakaknya dan kakak Naruto-Menma Uzumaki- memproklamirkan bahwa keduanya akan melangkah kehubungan yang lebih serius lagi. Pernikahan, tentu saja.

.

"-nata! Hinata~!"

Hinata mengerjap dua kali. Oh, yang benar saja. Kenapa ia malah melamun. Cepat-cepat gadis Lavender itu menoleh kearah gadis disebelahnya. "_Gomen_, aku melamun"

"Apa yang kau lamunkan, Hinata?" Tanya Sakura penuh selidik. Berusaha mengelak, Iris Hinata bergerak liar menghindari tatapan curiga si gadis bermanik _emerald._

.

"_Etto..._" "Ah, Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan!" Sakura memotong perkataan Hinata. Dalam hati Hinata bersyukur. Setidaknya dirinya tak perlu mencari alasan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sakura tentang hal apa yang ia lamunkan. Hei, coba pikir apa yang akan terjadi kalau ia menjawab dirinya sedang memikirkan Naruto Uzumaki didepan sahabat pemuda itu sendiri?! _Hell No!_ Bisa-bisa si _Pinkie _ini salah paham. Dan lagi Hinata yakin Sakura belum mengetahui status aslinya dengan Naruto adalah sebagai Saudara ipar.

.

Hm? Kau yakin dia tidak tahu Hinata?

.

"Kau sedang memikirkan siapa orang yang akan kau berikan cokelat 'kan?" Sakura menyipitkan matanya jahil. Tumpukan buku ditangannya seolah bukanlah sebuah masalah. Gadis ini masih bisa bercanda dengan tumpukan buku yang ia bopong dikedua tangannya yang mungil. Sungguh gadis yang kuat.

.

Hinata merona. Ia memilih memalingkan wajahnya ketimbang menjawab pertanyaan jahil Sakura. Ayolah, seorang Hinata tidak mungkin seberani itu menyebutkan secara gamblang siapa yang ia berikan cokelat Valentine. Tidak, itu sangat-tidak-Hyuuga-sekali.

.

Sakura merajuk, "Aaa~ Hinata.. Ayo beri tahu aku siapa orang yang beruntung itu. Aku janji tak akan memberi tahukannya pada siapapun."

._'Justru karena itu aku tidak mau cerita.'_Balas Hinata dalam hati. Setahunya, Sakura ini teman dekat Ino-sahabatnya yang lain-. Sedikit banyak sifat _ratu gosip _Ino tertular kepada Sakura. Oke, itu hanya asumsi Hinata. Tapi siapa tahu?

Sakura terus saja merengek. Ia menyenggol Hinata dengan sikunya pelan. Seolah meminta atensi lebih si gadis _Lavender._.

"Hinataaa~~~ Siapa orangnya~~?"

.

Hinata sesegera mungkin ingin keluar dari situasi seperti ini. Ia terlihat menoleh kesegala arah demi melarikan diri dari pertanyaan Sakura yang menjebaknya.

Namun sedetik kemudian, iris _Lavender_ miliknya terpaku pada sebuah objek, seseorang lebih tepatnya. Menatap lekat sosok yang sedang men_drible _bola basket dilapang Konoha _High School _yang begitu luas. Sosok mempesona dengan buliran keringat yang tampak berkilauan dimanik sewarna bulan milik Hinata. Tanpa sadar, bibir _peach_nya menggumamkan sebuah nama,

.

.

"Naruto-kun."

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"HAHH?! APA KAU BILANG?!"

.

"Berisik kau, _Dobe_" Protes Sasuke. Gurat kekesalan terukir jelas diwajah si bungsu Uchiha. Namun tentu saja sang Uchiha masih menjaga sikap ke-Uchiha-annya yang khas.

Sakura menurunkan tangannya yang tadi ia pakai untuk menutup telinga akibat teriakan Naruto yang menggelegar ditelinganya. "Kecilkan suaramu, _Baka_!" Sakura menjitak keras kepala Naruto yang dipenuhi oleh surai _Blonde _yang lebat. Naruto mengaduh, ia mengusap pelan kepalanya yang kini dipermanis dengan sebuah benjolan hasil karya Sakura sahabatnya.

.

"_G-Gomen._ Tapi, apa yang tadi kau katakan, Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto, kali ini dengan volume suara yang pelan. Takut jika nanti ia mendapatkan benjolan kedua disisi lain kepala kuningnya.

Sakura menyesap jus _Strawberry _kalengnya. Setelah beberapa tegukan, ia menatap Naruto bosan. Kesal karena sahabatnya yang satu ini tidak cukup kalau diberitahu sekali saja.

Menyilangkan kedua tangan didepan dada, "Kubilang, Hinata berniat memberikanmu cokelat _Valentine._"

.

"APA?!" Respon Naruto tak percaya. Suaranya kembali meninggi. Sasuke berdecih, "Cukup! Ini sudah 'apa' yang kedua kali, _dobe_."

.

Naruto menatap lantai dibawah sana tak percaya. Semburat merah tipis terlukis dimasing-masing pipi tan si bungsu Uzumaki.

"T-Tapi... Bagaimana bisa?"

Sakura menghela napasnya panjang, "Kalau kau bertanya padaku kau salah besar. Tentu saja aku tidak tahu kenapa Hinata mau memberikan cokelat _Valentine _kepada orang macam dirimu. Kau tidak pantas untuknya." Naruto mengerucutkan bibir seksinya lantas menoleh kearah si _Pink _gusar.

.

"Itu bukan jawaban yang aku harapkan, Sakura-chan!"

.

Sakura mengedikan bahunya tak peduli. Lengan si gadis menuntun mulut kaleng jus _Strawberry _ kebibirnya. Meneguk liquid tersebut beberapa kali. Mengusir dahaga yang sempat bersarang di tenggorokannya.

"Ya, selanjutnya terserah kau, Naruto." Sakura kembali angkat suara. Senyuman seindah musim semi bertengger diwajah ayunya.

.

Sakura menatap Sasuke sesaat-tanpa melepas senyumnya. Mengerling sekilas yang direspon oleh dengusan dengan semburat merah dipipi Sasuke. Fokus Sakura kembali ia alihkan pada sahabat Kuningnya.

"Apapun keputusan yang kau ambil, kami akan selalu mendukungmu, Naruto."

Naruto tersenyum penuh arti. Berita yang baru saja disampaikan Sakura padanya seolah memberinya secercah harapan. Masa bodoh soal Toneri Ootsutsuki! Toh, Hinata sendiri tidak berniat memberikan cokelat _Valentine_ pada si tinggi kurus itu, dan justru malah berniat memberikan cokelat _special_ itu padanya! Pesona Naruto Uzumaki memang tidak bisa ditolak siapapun!

.

"_Arigatou_, Sakura-chan! Aku akan pegi dulu kalau begitu! Semoga kalian juga berhasil, Sasuke! Sakura-chan! _Jaa_~" Sasuke dan Sakura melongo menatap punggung sahabat bodoh pirang keduanya yang semakin mengecil dipandangan mata.

.

'Cih, Apa-apaan si _Dobe_ itu." Gerutu Sasuke pelan. Takut kalau-kalau Sakura mendengar gerutuannya. Sakura masih diam, ia berusaha menahan semburat merah yang kian menjalar di masing-masing pipinya. Jelas ia mengetahui maksud perkataan Naruto yang barusan.

.

.

'Sialan kau Naruto! _Shannaro_!'

.

* * *

.

**14 Februari~**

.

Pagi kembali menyapa bumi Konoha. Salju diluar sana masih juga belum mencair. Udara dingin begitu menusuk tulang. Matahari masih enggan menyentuh daerah Konoha yang kini dingin berlapis salju. Ujung bulan Februari masih jauh, sepertinya penduduk Konoha _city_ harus bersabar sedikit lagi untuk menantikan musim semi.

.

Namun, dinginnya pagi ini tak berpengaruh bagi pemuda bernama Naruto Uzumaki. Lihat saja, sekarang baru jam 6 pagi dan pemuda itu sudah siap dengan baju seragam dan tas yang ia gantungkan disebelah tangannya. Alih-alih berlindung dibawal selimut dari hawa dingin, pemuda pirang ini justru dengan semangat melangkah keruang makan.

Bukannya ia kelewat rajin dan tidak ingin bermalas-malasan didalam selimut tebal seperti yang kini kakaknya Menma lakukan. Hanya saja kalau bukan gara-gara jadwal latihan basket pagi ini, ia tidak akan pernah sudi menggerakan tubuhnya dari selimut _orange _kesayangannya.

Huh, enak sekali _Aniki_nya saat ini. Si Uzumaki sulung itu sedang menikmati cuti hari pertamanya. Cuti? Ya, Cuti pengantin baru. Rencanya Menma Uzumaki dan sang istri, Hanabi Hyuuga akan berbulan madu dalam waktu dekat ini.'Pasti saat ini Aniki bodoh itu masih tiduran dibawah selimut tebal sambil memeluk Hanabi-neechan. Uaaaa~ Enaknya!' Batin Naruto sirik.

.

Naruto sampai di ruang makan. Bermaksud mengambil beberapa potong roti untuk mengganjal perut. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika iris _ocean_nya menangkap sosok gadis dengan rambut panjang dan gaun putih. Pemikiran aneh mulai timbul dikepala kuningnya.

.

_Jangan bilang pencuri! Atau jangan-jangan... Hantu?!_

.

Naruto berusaha mendekati sosok tersebut. Bagaimanapun dimana harga dirinya sebagaiseorang laki-laki kalau hal begini saja ia takut. Oo~ Tidak! Naruto Uzumaki adalah Ace basket kebanggaan Konoha _high School_! Kalau hal begini saja ia tak berani, bisa-bisa reputasinya hancur _Tan_ itu terulur kearah tombol lampu yang tak jauh dari posisinya.

.

**Ctek**~

.

"Eh?"

Iris Naruto terbelalak lebar. "Hinata?" Gumamnya tak sadar. Hinata menatap pemuda yang berjarak beberapa meter didepannya kaget, "Naruto-kun?"

Naruto tersenyum lebar. Ia melangkah mendekati saudara iparnya yang masih menggunakan gaun tidurnya. Harus ia akui, Hinata yang menggunakan gaun tidur terlihat seksi dimatanya. Yatuhan Naruto, ini masih pagi!

"Kau sedang apa pagi-pagi seperti ini di dapur?" Naruto akhirnya angkat suara ketika jarak diantara dirinya dan Hinata hanya sekitar satu meter.

.

Hinata memutar tubuhnya, kemudian kembali menekuni pekerjaan yang sedari tadi ia kerjakan. "unn, aku sedang membuat cokelat." Jawab Hinata pelan. Ketara pelan, Mungkin ia malu mengatakannya pada Naruto.

Naruto mengeryit, "Cokelat?"

"Ya. A-aku sedang berlatih membuat cokelat, T-tapi aku bingung sebaiknya cokelat seperti apa yang harus k-kubuat." Terang Hinata panjang lebar.

.

Seakan baru sadar, Naruto menyeringai lebar. Ia baru saja ingat informasi yang ia dapat dari Sakura kemarin. Benar, bagaimana bisa dia lupa kalau Hinata akan memberinya cokelat?! Bukankah yang begini sering terjadi di drama-drama picisan yang selalu ditonton _Kaa-chan_nya-Kushina Uzumaki?

Ya, hal begini sudah wajar. Si gadis pura-pura meminta pendapat-atau lebih tepatnya bertanya- pada si pemuda tentang cokelat yang tepat untuk _Valentine_. Secara tidak langsung si gadis bertanya _'cokelat seperti apa yang kau sukai?'_ pada si pemuda, bukan?

.

Sepertinya Hinata mencoba menggunakan cara yang sama kepadanya. Naruto bisa bersalto sekarang juga saking senangnya.

.

Naruto mencoba memasang pose berpikir andalannya. "Bagaimana kalau _Gateaux Chocolat_? Aku sih suka itu. Hahaha" Hinata menatap Naruto yang tengah cengengesan serius.

"_Gateaux Chocolat_?"

Naruto memutar kepalanya kesamping. Menatap jam diding yang ada diruang makan tersebut. Mendengus singkat kemudian kembali menatap Hinata. "Kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu, Hinata. hari ini ada jadwal basket pagi."

Hinata ikut menatap jam dinding. Lantas berkata, "A-Apa tidak terlalu pagi? Sudah sarapan?" tanya Hinata cemas.

Naruto menepuk jidatnya. _Hell yeah_! Bagaimana ia bisa lupa! Awalnya ia kemari untuk mengambil roti sebagai sarapannya 'kan?

Naruto tersenyum kikuk seraya mengaruk belakang kepalanya. Ia melangkah kesisi dapur sebelah barat. Mengambil beberapa roti tawar yang masih terbungkus plastik di meja makan.

.

"Aku senang kau ingatkan, Hinata." Seru Naruto sembari tersenyum lima jari. Ia kembali melangkah kearah Hinata. Tangannya meraih apron kuning yang tergantung dibangku meja makan.

Berdiri tepat didepan gadis yang lebih pendek darinya, dan membuat si gadis mendongkak. "Kau harus memakai apron ketika kau memasak, Hinata" "Ah, A-aku-"

Perkataan si bungsu Hyuuga terpotong kala ia merasakan lengan Naruto bergerak mengalungkan ikatan apron ke lehernya. Naruto kemudian merendahkan tubuhnya, menyelipkan kedua tangan tannya kebelakan tubuh Hinata demi mengikat tali apronnya yang lain. Hinata terpaku. Oh, Tuhan. Bukankah ini yang dinamakan berpelukan? Terlebih, saat ini Hinata hanya bisa menahan napasnya karena dengan tidak sengaja, tengkuk seksi si pemuda menguarkan aroma khasnya dan membuat Napas Hinata memberat.

.

Naruto menegakan tubuhnya ketika ia selesai mengikat tali apron Hinata. Manik _Shappire_nya menangkap Hinata yang kini tengah membatu dengan wajah yang memerah total. Si Uzumaki tersenyum mencurigakan sebelum-

.

**Cup~**

.

-Mengecup punggung telapak tangan saudara iparnya. Naruto menyunggingkan senyuman beracunnya. Kemudian- menegakan tubuh seraya berseru pelan, "_Ittekimasu_, Hinata."

.

Meninggalkan Hinata yang terbelalak tak percaya dengan wajah merah menyerupai tomat.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_"Kami mohon terimalah cokelat kami!" _

Gerombolan gadis disana memblokade jalan Naruto. Si pemuda baru saja selesai dengan latihan paginya, langsung dihadapkan dengan segerombolan _Fangirls_nya yang segunung.

Naruto menghela napas, 'Aku sempat lupa kalau hari ini _Valentine_'

.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepala jambriknya. Ia tersenyum ramah seraya menyeka keringat dengan handuk yang sengaja ia gantungkan dilehernya. Sepertinya udara dingin tidak berhasil membekukan keringat seksi seorang Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto menjulurkan tangannya. Ia mengambil beberapa bungkus cokelat dari tangan salah satu penggemarnya.

"_Arigatou-dattebayo._"

.

Pekikan girang _Fangirls_nya adalah hal terakhir yang mendominasi idra pendengarannya. Bagaimanapun sebagai seorang pria, Naruto tentu bahagia bisa mendapatkan cokelat _valentine _sebanyak ini-yang sebenarnya jumlah cokelat yang ia peroleh tahun ini sepertinya terlihat lebih banyak dari tahun sebelumnya.

.

Detik selanjutnya, iris Naruto bersirobok dengan manik _Lavender_ kesukaannya. Itu Hinatanya! Ia berdiri di persimpangan koridor sambil membawa sebuah bungkusan ditangannya. hinata terlihat bersembunyi dibalik dinding, namun tentu saja itu tak masalah bagi Naruto. Si pemuda bersurai pirang sudah terlanjur mengetahui niatan saudara iparnya itu.

Naruto berjalan mantap kearah Hinata. tidak memperdulikan teguran ataupun tatapan heran dari _Fangirls_ yang baru saja memberinya cokelat.

Persetan dengan keadaan sekitar! Hell yeah! Pemuda Uzumaki itu sudah tidak sabar mendapatkan cokelat spesial dari orang yang benar-benar ia harapkan akan memberinya cokelat.

.

Berdiri tepat didepan Hinata. hinata masih belum bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya. Gadis cantik itu lebih memilih menundukan kepala seraya meremas pelan bungkusan cokelat ditangannya.

.

"Hinata?" Naruto buka suara. Hinata tidak bergeming. Naruto terkekeh lantas mengangkat tangannya yang tidak dipenuhi oleh bungkusan cokelat untuk meraih dagu Hinata.

Diangkatnya perlahan. Kini, manik samudranya bersitatap dengan manik seindah bulan milik si gadis. Mau tak mau, seulas senyuman tercipta diwajah Naruto.

.

"A-Ano..."

.

Naruto butuh semua kendali ditubuhnya untuk tidak tertawa dan memeluk Hinata bersamaan saat ini. Menatap Hinata yang malu-malu kucing seperti ini benar-benar membuatnya tak tahan.

.

"Hmm?"

.

.

Hinata menatap Naruto langsung. Wajahnya sudah memerah total. "A-Aku s-sudah membuat _Gateaux Chocolat_nya. A-aku ingin.."

Naruto memandang Hinata tak percaya. Hinata benar-benar membuatkannya _Gateaux chocolat_?! Padahal tadi pagi ia hanya iseng mengusulkan. Dan lagi, Naruto jelas tahu betapa sulitnya membuat Gateaux chocolat. Kaa-channya saja sampai sekarang masih menelan pil pahit kegagalan berulang kali. Kami-sama, Hinata benar-benar luar biasa.

.

"Kau ingin apa, Hinata?"

.

Hinata mengulurkan bungkus cokelatnya dengan tangan bergetar kehadapan Naruto. Senyum Naruto makin mengembang-

.

.

.

"...A-Aku ingin kau..."

.

.

.

"...M-membantuku memberikan c-cokelat ini pada Toneri."

.

-Sebelum perkataan Hinata yang selanjutnya membuat angan Naruto hancur berkeping-keping.

**=To be contineu=**

**A/N: **Lama update? Iya, Bieber ngaku ff ini lelet updatenya. Tapi sebelum complain ini itu biar Bieber jelasin dulu ( T_T)/ Sebenernya Bieber lupa kata sandi acc ini. Terus sandinya Bieber tulis dibuku imtaq. Nah, bukunya dikumpulin dan baru sekarang dibagiin karena gurunya gak pernah masuk kelas. Harap dimengerti ya :')

Akhir kata,

**Mind to Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**My Silky Love**

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto ( And this story is mine ^_^ )

Pairing : Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata

Rate : T ( Rate bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu )

.

[[ Warning = Gaje, Miss-Typo, Abal, Ngaco, DLL ]]

.

Notif :

-Uzumaki Naruto, 17 tahun.

-Hyuuga Hinata, 17 tahun.

-Uzumaki Menma, 22 tahun ( Kakak Naruto )

-Hyuuga Hanabi, 22 tahun ( Kakak Hinata )

.

* * *

**Don't Like Don't Read**

~Happy Reading Chapter 9 Minna~

* * *

.

"...Apa katamu, Hinata?"

Naruto Uzumaki akhirnya angkat suara setelah sekian menit bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Hinata Hyuuga bergerak gelisah. Si gadis menatap Naruto takut-takut. "K-Kubilang, Tolong bantu aku memberikan cokelat ini pada Toneri."

.

Yup! Naruto sudah mengerti sekarang. Meski ia rasakan nyeri di ulu hatinya, Naruto mencoba menyunggingkan seulas senyum.

Cokelat yang Hinata buat memang bukan ditujukan untuk seorang Naruto Uzumaki. Cokelat yang semenit lalu ia harapkan untuknya ternyata adalah milik Toneri Ootsutsuki.

Naruto menguatkan perasaannya. Mencoba menjaga sikap ditengah kerumunan orang yang kini menjadikan dirinya dan Hinata tontonan gratis seenak jidat.

Terkhusus, ia tidak ingin Hinata mengetahui bagaimana hancurnya perasaan Naruto sekarang.

.

Perlahan, Naruto mengangkat pergelangan tangannya. Tangan _tan _milik si Uzumaki mendarat dengan lembut dikepala Indigo Hinata. Meski agak bergetar, Naruto mencoba menggerakan tangannya pelan diatas kepala Hinata. Mengelusnya lembut.

Bisa Naruto rasakan Hinata mengangkat wajah dan menatap dirinya. Naruto berusaha melebarkan senyumnya. Meski ketara sekali terlihat dipaksakan, Si pirang dengan tanda lahir di masing-masing pipinya itu tetap bersikeras untuk terlihat baik-baik saja didepan gadisnya.

.

"Naruto-kun?"

.

"Hinata.."

Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan, "Cokelat _Valentine _tidak akan berarti jika tidak diberikan oleh pemiliknya."

Naruto menarik tangannya kembali kesisi tubuhnya. Naruto menampakan cengiran lima jarinya. Cengiran yang terlihat tidak secerah biasanya di manik Hinata.

"Berjuanglah, Hinata..."

Hinata masih belum melepaskan pandangannya dari Naruto. Jangankan mengalihkan pandangan, bergerak saja Hinata tak mampu. Seolah ada yang memaku kakinya dilantai. Melihat senyuman sang saudara ipar membuat hatinya bergemuruh tak nyaman.

.

"...Aku mendukungmu."

.

.

* * *

.

"...Apa yang kau lakukan, _Dobe?_"

Alis Sasuke Uchiha bertaut heran melihat tingkah sahabatnya saat ini. "Apa maksudmu? Kuyakin kau tidak buta, _Teme_. Aku sedang memakan cokelat yang diberikan para gadis tadi." Sembur Naruto emosi. Kembali ia melahap cokelat yang hampir setengahnya habis. "Ya, aku tahu kau sedang memakan cokelat, _Dobe_" Timpal Sasuke datar.

Sakura Haruno yang sedari tadi diam hanya menggeleng heran. Kelakuan si Uzumaki pirang sahabatnya ini memang tidak bisa disebut dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja. Pasalnya, "Kau tidak biasanya memakan cokelat dari sembarangan gadis-maksudku, Kita semua tahu prinsipmu yang hanya mau memakan cokelat dari gadis yang kau sukai saja."

.

Naruto bergeming, Pandangannya menajam. "Aku tidak pernah berprinsip seperti itu." Elaknya.

Sakura memutar bola matanya, "Oh, Kau pasti bercanda."

Naruto menandaskan cokelat yang sedari tadi dimakannya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya kekolong meja demi meraih batangan cokelatnya yang lain. "Ugh, Aku yakin masih banyak cokelat yang tersisa disini." Gerutu Naruto. Sasuke mendengus, "Kau sudah menghabiskan semuanya, _Dobe_"

.

Sakura menatap malang kearah tumpukan bungkus cokelat yang menggunung disamping meja Naruto. Oh, Si _Dobe_ ini bahkan tidak sadar bahwa bungkusan cokelat yang dibuangnya bahkan sudah tidak akan bisa ditampung tempat sampah kelas. Sakura yakin ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada sahabatnya. Kelakuan Naruto seperti ini membuatnya khawatir. Tentu saja karena Naruto adalah sahabatnya. Jelas ia peduli dengan si pirang itu meski kelakuannya kadang membuat Sakura naik pitam.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba sangat berselera memakan semua cokelat itu, Naruto?" Tanya Sakura akhirnya. Naruto memandangnya sekilas namun kembali memfokuskan diri pada kegiatannya mencari satu-setidaknya satu- cokelat dikolong mejanya.

"Kudengar cokelat bisa membuat _mood_mu lebih baik. Tapi sampai sekarang aku masih belum bisa merasakan khasiatnya. Mungkin aku butuh lebih banyak." Jelas Naruto. Alis Sakura bertaut. Ia menelengkan kepalanya menatap Sasuke yang juga sedang menatapnya penuh tanda tanya karena jawaban dari Naruto yang dirasa keduanya tidak masuk akal.

.

"Apa?"

"Aarrgghh! Tidak ada sama sekali! _Teme_, Aku minta cokelatmu! Kau 'kan tidak membutuhkan cokelat-cokelat itu karena aku yakin kau hanya akan memakan cokelat buatan Sakura-chan saja!"Naruto mengerang frustasi. Ia menjambak kasar surai pirang keemasannya. Tanda bahwa adik dari Menma Uzumaki ini benar-benar frustasi hingga batas maksimalnya.

Rona kemerahan tipis nampak dipipi Sasuke. Si Uchiha bungsu itu mendengus sebal lantaran sahabat bodohnya ini secara tidak langsung malah membeberkan hal yang seharusnya tidak ia katakan didepan Sakura Haruno. Oh, Andai saja Sakura tidak disini, Sasuke bersumpah akan memenggal kepala sang Uzumaki dan membuangnya ke rawa agar tak ada seorangpun yang bisa menemukannya.

"Ck" Sasuke berdecak sebal. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir. Naruto benar-benar dalam keadaan yang tidak baik. Dan ia harus mengetahui penyebabnya. Sekarang.

.

"Ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara kau dan si anak baru 'kan, Naruto?"

Naruto menghentikan gerakannya. Naruto mematung sesaat. Jika Sasuke memanggil namanya dengan benar, berarti si Uchiha itu memang sedang serius. Naruto tahu itu, sudah lebih dari lima belas tahun ia mengenal sang Uchiha bungsu hingga ia tahu betul seluk beluk dan tingkah laku Sasuke yang bahkan tidak diketahui semua orang.

.

"..."

"Jawab aku, Naruto. Kau dan _si anak baru_ 'kan?"

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya. Alisnya berkerut pertanda ketidaksukaan. Giginya bergemeretuk seiring rahangnya yang makin mengeras. "Namanya Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga. Camkan itu didalam otak jeniusmu, Uchiha."

.

"Wow, wow, Tahan emosimu Naruto. Jangan menyalahkan Sasuke-kun. Kau benar-benar terlihat buruk sekarang. Kalau Sasuke-kun tidak melakukan ini, aku yakin selamanya kau akan tetap bungkam. Bahkan pada kami." Sakura mendorong pundak Naruto pelan. Emosi Naruto memang lebih sulit dikontrol ketimbang Sasuke. Jadi dalam keadaan seperti ini, sudah seharusnya ia menjadi penengah antara sahabatnya-sahabatnya itu.

Naruto menenggelamkan kepalanya dibelahan sikunya. Menghela nafas berat kemudian memiringkan wajahnya lesu.

"Hinata.." Naruto angkat bicara. Suaranya parau dengan nada rendah yang sangat-bukan-Naruto-sekali.

Sakura dan Sasuke masih menunggu. Memberikan waktu pada Naruto untuk mengatakan masalah yang sedang membebani dirinya. Bagaimanapun peranan seorang sahabat adalah membantu sahabatnya yang tengah dirundung masalah atau kesedihan, bukan? Seorang sahabat adalah bagaimana cara mereka membagi beban yang tengah dipikul seorang diri pada orang lain. Mempercayakan semuanya untuk kebahagiaan bersama.

.

"..Hinata memberikan cokelat _Valentine_nya pada Ootsutsuki." Jelas Naruto dengan nada rendah. Sakura mengernyit, "Toneri-senpai maksudmu?"

Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan. Sakura mendesah frustasi. Dirinya juga jadi merasa bersalah kepada Naruto sahabatnya. Tentu saja, karena dialah yang memberitahukan Naruto bahwa Hinata akan memberikannya cokelat. Jadi bagaimanapun, Sakura merasa ikut bertanggung jawab atas patahnya hati Naruto kali ini. Salahnya tidak mengorek informasi lebih lanjut pada Hinata.

.

Sasuke hanya diam. Ia mengerti Naruto butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri. Tapi melihat Naruto yang seperti ini malah membuatnya kesal sendiri. Sasuke sudah memutuskan untuk sedikit turun tangan kali ini. Ya, Selain ia kesal melihat Naruto yang terlihat lembek begini, ia juga tidak suka melihat Sakura mencemaskan Naruto daripada dirinya. _Well_, meskipun ia tahu tidak ada apa-apa diantara sahabat pirangnya dan Sakura, ia tetap tidak suka.

.

**Set~**

Naruto mengankat wajahnya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah Sasuke yang menyerahkan sebatang cokelat kearahnya. Naruto bungkam. Masih menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan datar.

"Ambilah." Perintah Sasuke agak kaku. Sasuke berusaha mati-matian menjaga sikap ke-Uchiha-annya. Naruto mengulurkan tangannya meraih cokelat ditangan Sasuke. Ia menegakan tubuhnya, Namun, pandangan iris lazuardi itu masih fokus kearah cokelat yang kini berada ditangannya.

"Kau terlihat menggelikan ketika kau ragu, _Dobe_" Cibir Sasuke dengan nada mengejek.

"..."

.

"Asal kau tahu, Pria itu tidak pernah ragu dalam situasi apapun."

Sakura memilih diam. Karena ia cukup yakin, ini adalah percakapan antar pria. Tak selayaknya ia masuk kedalamnya. Gadis gulali ini tahu jelas. Inilah cara Sasuke membangkitkan semangat Naruto yang baru saja jatuh.

* * *

Naruto memakan cokelat yang diberikan Sasuke sembari menyenderkan dirinya ke jendela. Naruto menghela nafas.

.

Sasuke benar, ia menggelikan.

Naruto melemparkan sisa cokelatnya ketempat sampah terdekat. Ia memutar tubuh dan membuka jendela. Membiarkan angin sepoi menerpa wajah tampannya. Naruto kembali mengela nafas. Kali ini lebih berat.

Naruto menyilangkan tangannya diatas jendela, kemudian menjadikan tangannya sebagai bantalan kepala.

.

"Jadi, begini yang namanya Sakit hati?" gumamnya lirih. Naruto menghela nafas-lagi-.

Oh, Naruto merasa dirinya kali ini bukan dirinya yang biasanya. Ini salah Hinata. Gadis penyebab kegalauan yang ia alami beberapa bulan kebelakang.

Kalau saja ia tidak menyukai adik dari kakak iparnya itu, keadaannya pasti tidak akan serumit ini.

.

.

"_A-ano.."_

Naruto terkesiap. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara gadis yang baru saja berkeliaran di otaknya. Oh, demi tuhan. Naruto merasa sudah hampir gila karena tiba-tiba mendengar suara manis nan lembut itu.

.

"_Ada apa kau memanggilku kesini, Hinata?"_

Baiklah, kali ini Naruto yakin, ini bukan halusinasinya semata. Bagaimana bisa suara si brengsek Ootsutsuki tiba-tiba terdengar dan membalas omongan Hinata.

Naruto menolehkan wajahnya ke kanan-dan ke kiri. Ia memajukan tubuhnya demi melihat keluar jendela.

Manik Naruto melebar. Ia menangkap siluet gadisnya dan si Ootsutsuki bajingan dibalik pohon dekat jendela dimana dirinya berada.

_Ugh, pemandangan memuakan macam apa ini?!_ Umpat Naruto dalam hati.

.

Naruto memutuskan untuk tetap diam diposisinya. Ia ingin mendengar –atau lebih tepat disebut menguping- kelanjutan percakapan Hinata dan Toneri. Baiklah Naruto Uzumaki, pasang telingamu baik-baik!

* * *

.

Hinata menguatkan gengamannya pada bungkusan cokelat ditangannya, "_A-ano.._"

Toneri Ootsutsuki maju selangkah guna lebih dekat dengan Hinata Hyuuga. "Ada apa kau memanggilku kemari, Hinata?" Tanyanya sesopan mungkin.

Hinata dengan tingkahnya yang malu-malu mengulurkan bungkusan cokelat kehadapan pemuda tinggi dengan surai _Silver_ itu.

Toneri melonjak kecil. Ia memang sudah menebak Hinata memanggilnya kemari untuk memberikannya cokelat _Valentine_. Tapi ternyata dalam keadaan yang sesungguhnya seperti ini membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Sulit bagi Toneri untuk tidak merona kalau saja ia tidak menggunakan semua kontrol pada dirinya.

.

Hening sejenak.

"I-Ini untukku, Hinata?" Tanya Toneri menyakinkan. Meski suaranya agak bergetar, Toneri berusaha menjaga nada suaranya sesantai mungkin. Hinata mengangguk kecil.

Toneri terkekeh. Ternyata Hinata masih belum berubah seperti dulu. Tetap manis dan menggemaskan. Gadis didepannya tetaplah Hinata yang sedari dulu disukainya.

.

Dengan mantap, Toneri bergerak mendekati Hinata. Ia menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hinata lembut. Membuat si empunya terperangah kaget lalu dengan cepat menatap pemuda tinggi yang kini berada sangat dekat dengannya. Wajah si gadis Hyuuga sudah memerah total. Bibirnya kelu. Ia bahkan tak sadar kalau ia belum berkedip hingga 1 menit lamanya.

"Hinata, _Arigatou._ Aku sangat senang." Seru Toneri dengan nada serendah mungkin. Nyaris menyerupai bisikan.

Lengan Toneri yang lain melingkari pinggang ramping Hinata. agar si gadis dengan surai Indigo itu lebih dekat dengannya.

Hinata tak bergerak. Lebih tepatnya ia tak mampu. Tubuhnya seolah lumpuh. Ia merasa dirinya kehilangan kendali atas tubuhnya sendiri. Begitu tangan Toneri–yang tadi digunakan si pemuda untuk menggenggam pergelangan tangannya- bergerak mengangkat dagunya secara perlahan, Saat itulah Hinata baru mengerti apa yang Toneri inginkan.

Hinata mengerti. Sangat mengerti. Hingga Toneri menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Hinata dengan lembut, tanpa sadar, Hinata memejamkan matanya.

.

.

**DUAK!**

.

.

Toneri tersungkur beberapa meter kebelakang. Hinata terjatuh, nyaris menubruk pohon yang berposisi tepat dibelakangnya. Hinata meringis, diusapnya sikunya yang memerah akibat berbenturan dengan tanah ketika ia jatuh tadi. Detik selanjutnya, Hinata menegadah. Dan ia hanya bisa melongo kaget mendapati sosok yang tengah berdiri dengan nafas terengah dan keringat yang bercucuran dipelipisnya. Seseorang yang ia kenal baik sebagai,

.

"N-Naruto-kun?!"

.

* * *

.

"N-Naruto-kun?!"

Naruto Uzumaki melirik Hinata melewati ekor matanya, Iris samudranya memicing garang. Membuat si gadis bergidik ngeri.

Naruto kembali memfokuskan pandangannya kearah pemuda yang tersengkur dengan pandangan yang semakin menajam emosi. "Maaf mengganggu kegiatannya, Tuan Ootsutsuki." Ujar Naruto seolah tersenyum licik.

.

Toneri Ootsutsuki berusaha berdiri sembari menyeka darah yang mengalir disudut bibirnya. Menatap balik Naruto dengan pandangan yang sama. "Aku berusaha menjaga sikapku sebagai _Senpai_ yang baik meski kadang kau selalu mencari masalah denganku. Tapi kali ini aku sudah muak denganmu, Uzumaki." Balas Toneri dengan nafas menderu.

.

"Kh, Aku bahkan tidak sudi menganggapmu _Senpai_ku, Ootsutsuki." Cibir Naruto sarkatis.

"Keparat!"

Sekonyong-konyong kepalan Toneri mendarat dipipi Naruto. Membuat Naruto nyaris menghantam Hinata andai saja ia tak menjaga keseimbangannya. Naruto berlari kemudian melesatkan tendangan lurus keperut Toneri.

Toneri mencengkram kerah kemeja Naruto dan membalas si Uzumaki bungsu dengan jontosan yang tak kalah kuat dari pukulannya yang pertama.

Naruto melemparkan tinjunya telak kewajah _Senpai_nya dengan kekuatan penuh. Tak peduli dengan teriakan Hinata yang menangis seraya memintanya berhenti.

.

**DUAK!**

Tendangan Toneri mendarat dengan mulus ditulang kering Naruto. Tak sampai disitu, Toneri dengan membabi buta melesatkan tonjokannya keperut si pemuda pirang hingga darah kental keluar dari mulutnya. "BERHENTILAH MEMBUAT INI TERLIHAT SEPERTI CINTA SEGITIGA!" Bentak Toneri didepan wajah Naruto.

Sepersekian detik Naruto menjontos rahang Toneri. Disusul dengan _Hook_ kanan yang tak kalah keras dari serangannya yang sebelumnya.

"KAU LAH YANG MEMBUATNYA TERLIHAT SEPERTI ITU, KEPARAT!"

.

**BUAK!**

.

Naruto melayangkan tinju lurus yang tak bisa diantisipasi Toneri. Kepalan Naruto menghantam hidung Toneri dengan telak. Toneri jatuh berdebum ditanah. Naruto yang seakan lupa diri mencengkram kemeja Toneri. Iris _ocean _itu diselimuti oleh kabut amarah. Taka ada yang bisa menghentikannya. "Jangan pernah menyentuh Hinata." Ancam Naruto dingin.

Naruto mengangkat kepalannya. Serangan terakhir yang akan membuat Toneri Oootsutsuki jera mendekati gadisnya. Hinatanya.

.

"NARUTO-KUN SUDAH CUKUP!" Pekikan nyaring Hinata menghentikan gerakannya. Naruto menoleh kearah Hinata yang masih terduduk dibawah pohon dengan air mata yang membanjiri pipinya. Hinata menyeka air matanya kasar. Meskipun ia tahu tindakannya itu tidak berguna karena air matanya terus mengucur deras dari pelupuknya.

.

Hinata masih terisak. Bahunya bergetar hebat. Naruto yang melihatnyapun jadi tidak tega. Ia melepaskan cengkramannya di kemeja _Senpai_nya.

.

"Hinata.." Panggil Naruto. Gadis itu semakin menundukan kepalanya. Tangisnya tak bisa berhenti. "Aku benci.." Ucap Hinata dengan suara bergetar.

Naruto melebarkan matanya ketika Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dengan ekspresi yang memancarkan kekesalannya atas tindakan Naruto.

.

"..AKU BENCI NARUTO-KUN YANG SEPERTI INI!"

.

* * *

.

Naruto berjalan lunglai dijalanan Konoha _city_ yang padat. Ini sudah jam pulang sekolah, dan Naruto memutuskan untuk pulang lebih dulu dibandingkan teman-temannya. Luka lebam yang menghiasi sebagian besar wajahnya membuat Naruto merasakan nyeri ketika angin bulan Februari menerpa wajahnya.

Selama perjalanan pulang, Naruto selalu menundukan wajahnya. Tentu saja agar tidak terlalu menarik perhatian banyak orang disebabkan luka yang ia dapatkan dari perkelahiannya dengan Toner–Ugh! Naruto malas mengingat kejadian tadi. Membuat _mood_nya yang sudah dibawah semakin merosot turun. Terlebih setelah perkelahian itu membuat Hinata tak mau dekat atau-setidaknya- mengobrol dengannya.

.

Setelah beberapa menit, Akhirnya tiba juga dia di kediaman pengantin baru Uzumaki. Ya, Rumah kakaknya Menma Uzumaki dan Hanabi Uzumaki. Huh, setelah ini, Naruto pasti akan kena omelan dari kakaknya Menma begitu dia melihat luka-luka diwajahnya.

Persetan dengan amukan Menma. Sebelum ini, Amukan Tsunade-sensei–Kepala sekolah Konoha High School- sudah ia telan bulat-bulat.

.

Baru selangkah Naruto menjejakan kakinya di teras, telinganya sudah disambut oleh teriakan Hanabi yang sepertinya sedang emosi.

"_Apa katamu?!"_

Naruto menyembunyikan dirinya dipintu. Berusaha mengetahui apa yang terjadi diantara kakak dan kakak iparnya. Tunggu, sejak kapan kau jadi sering menguping pembicaraan orang lain, Naruto?

"_Oh, Hanabi. Tenanglah. Pekerjaanku ini tidak bisa diundur lagi"_ kali ini suara Menma yang membalas perkataan istrinya. Meminta pengertian.

"_Aku tidak peduli. Semuanya sudah siap dan dengan seenak jidat kau mau membatalkan bulan madu kita hanya untuk pekerjaanmu yang tidak bisa kau tunda?!"_

Naruto menautkan alisnya. Bukankah kakaknya sedang cuti?

.

"_Kumohon mengertilah, Hana. Aku benar-benar–" "–Baiklah aku mengerti! Setelah ini ceraikan saja aku dan menikahlah dengan pekerjaanmu" _

Naruto membayangkan bagaimana keadaan _Aniki_nya sekarang. Dia yang mendengar pertengkarannya saja sudah gemetaran. Oh, benar kata Shikamaru, Wanita yang sedang marah adalah hal yang merepotkan.

.

_Singg~_

Tunggu, kenapa keadaan mendadak senyap seperti ini? Naruto yang merasa adanya kejanggalan lantas menelengkan kepalanya demi mengintip apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi.

Manik Naruto melebar. Ia melihat dengan jelas saat ini Menma dan Hanabi tengah bercium–Ugh. Cepat-cepat Naruto kembali keposisinya semula. Dengan wajah yang memerah, Naruto mengumpat dalam hati. Kenapa mereka berdua harus melakukannya sekarang?! Ini kan jamnya anak sekolah pulang. Yang benar saja, kalau Hinata yang datang dan melihat hal ini bagaimana?!

.

"Tsk. _Baka Aniki_." Naruto menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan kanan. Ia masih terbayang. Ah, jangan berpikiran Naruto belum pernah melihat adegan ciuman. Bukan! Sebelum ini ia bahkan melihat gadisnya–Hinata- berciman dengan Toneri keparat. Tapi, umm... Pemuda Uzumaki itu belum pernah melihat ciuman yang sepanas itu. Dirinya masih terlampau belum siap melihat ciuman yang dilakukan kakaknya tadi.

.

"_Tadaima."_

Naruto dengan cepat mengangkat wajahnya. Ah, Hinata sudah pulang. Gawat. Ia tak boleh membiarkan Hinata masuk dan melihat adegan yang seharusnya tidak dilihat anak sepolos Hinata.

Secepat kilat, Naruto menarik Hinata kedalam pelukannya. Si gadis sempat terpekik kaget namun sepersekian detik kemudian Naruto membuangkam mulutnya dengan tangan kiri. "Sstt.. Jangan berisik, Hinata." Bisik Naruto ditelinga Hinata.

.

Hinata terkesiap. Hinata berusaha mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Naruto melingkarkan tangan kanannya diseputar pinggang Hinata, dan bibirya dibungkam oleh tangan kiri Naruto.

Gadis Hyuuga itu melepas paksa tangan Naruto. "A-apa yang sedang kau lakukan?!" Tanya Hinata takut. Ia tentu masih sedikit trauma pada saudara iparnya ini semenjak perkelahian Toneri dan Naruto tadi.

"Berhentilah bertanya! Aku yakin kau akan menyesali keputusanmu jika kau memilih untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi." Jawab Naruto tanpa melihat Hinata. pandangannya masih fokus kearah jendela. Berusaha mengintip–lagi.

.

"A-Aku ingin tahu apa yang sedang terjadi." Balas Hinata. perempatan muncul dipelipis Naruto. Oh, Ayolah. Sejak kapan Hinata jadi susah diaur begini?!

Naruto menatap Hinata cepat. "Terserah kau! Kalau begitu lihatlah! Semoga kau tidak menyesal." Naruto membimbing Hinata lebih dekat kearahnya. Memudahkan Hinata melihat hal apa yang ada dibalik jendela.

.

Hinata memicingkan matanya. Semenit kemudian...

**BLUSH~ **

Hinata merona. Seluruh kulit diwajahnya berubah diselimuti oleh rona merah seindah senja.

Melihatnya, Naruto terkekeh geli. Kemudian memfokuskan pandangannya kepada Hinata. Barulah ia sadari posisinya dengan Hinata. Ia bahkan bisa mendengar degup jantung Hinata–atau jantungnya?

_Hinata cantik._ Batin Naruto. Ditelusirinya rupa Hinata dengan manik Lazuardi milik Naruto.

Poninya. Matanya. Hidungnya. Pipinya. Dan berakhir pada Bibi-**DEG!**

.

Bibir itu yang beberapa saat lalu bertaut dengan bibir Toneri. Bibir yang seharusnya adalah miliknya seorang. Milik Naruto Uzumaki. Tak akan ia biarkan Toneri merasakan bibir itu lagi.

.

Pandangan Naruto mulai berkabut. Akalnya kembali kalah oleh nalurinya sebagai seorang laki-laki. Dan tanpa ia sadari, dngan gerakan perlahan..

..Naruto mencium Hinata.

.

**=To be Contineud=**

* * *

**A/N: **Ini udah Bieber perpanjang _word_nya XD wkwkwk Chapter kali ini lebih cepet _Updatenya _atau sama aja? #krik# Ya, berhubung Bieber hati Bieber lagi remuk(?) Bieber jadi berselera buat nulis :') Oh, berhubung ada yang minta Hinata POV, rencana awalnya Bieber kasih waktu fic ini berubah jadi Rating M(?)

Terima kasih untuk Review/Fav/Follow nya ^^ Maaf kalau chapter ini agak amburadul. Maklum aja ya, Bieber selesain chapter ini seharian dengan hati yg remuk total(?)

Btw, apa Cuma Bieber yg ngerasa si Naruto jadi kaya Yandere gitu? -_-

Akhir kata,

**Mind to Review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**My Silky Love**

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto ( And this story is mine ^_^ )

Pairing : Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata

Rate : T ( Rate bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu )

.

[[ Warning = Gaje, Miss-Typo, Abal, Ngaco, DLL ]]

.

Notif :

-Uzumaki Naruto, 17 tahun.

-Hyuuga Hinata, 17 tahun.

-Uzumaki Menma, 22 tahun ( Kakak Naruto )

-Hyuuga Hanabi, 22 tahun ( Kakak Hinata )

.

* * *

**Don't Like Don't Read**

~Happy Reading Chapter 9 Minna~

* * *

"Demi tuhan, Naruto.."

.

"ishh"

Hanabi menghela nafas. Wanita Uzumaki ini memang belum mengenal adik iparnya lebih jauh lagi. Namun, seingatnya Menma tidak pernah mengatakan kalau si pirang adiknya senang berkelahi.

Siang ini, Naruto dan keluarga _Aniki_nya tengah berada di ruang tengah. Naruto masa bodoh dengan apa yang kakaknya katakan. Huh, persetan dengan cacian kakaknya. Lagipula itu tidak akan mengubah apa yang telah terjadi padanya.

Hinata, gadis yang sedaritadi hanya diam sembari mengobati lebam di wajah Naruto, tak mampu mengatakan apapun. Ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Naruto. Bagaimanapun, Hinata juga terlibat -Meskipun Naruto sendiri tidak mengait-ngaitkan namanya- perihal luka-luka yang ia dapatkan.

"Hinata."

Suara Kakak iparnya membuyarkan lamunan Hinata. Ia reflek mengangkat wajah dan tidak sengaja menambahkan sedikit tenaga lengannya di pipi lebam Naruto yang tengah ia obati-Hal ini otomatis membuat si empunya meringis. "_G-Gomennasai._"

"Sudahlah, Hinata. Kau tidak perlu mencemaskan si bodoh ini. Ia hanya meringis, aku yakin ia bahkan bisa bertahan meski ditikam _Katana _sekalipun." Cibir Menma. Hanabi menyikut perut suaminya agak keras. Kemudian, dengusan Naruto menyusul.

Merasa hanya dirinyalah yang masih berpikiran jernih, Hanabi menatap Naruto yang masih saja memasang wajah tak peduli. Hanabi memajukan kursi yang di dudukinya. "Jadi, Bisa kau jelaskan arti dari luka-luka yang kau dapatkan, Naruto?" Tanya Hanabi _to the point_.

Hening sesaat. Hinata melirik Naruto lama. Dirasa Naruto tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan Hanabi, Hinata lantas berinisiatif menjawabnya, "_A-Ano.._ Sebenarnya tadi s-saat Ak-" "-Kau tidak berhak menceritakannya, Hinata."

Naruto berdiri dari posisinya. Tak memerdulikan tatapan Hanabi, Menma, maupun Hinata. Lengan _Tan _milik Naruto meraih tasnya. Dan tanpa tendeng alih langsung melesat ke kamarnya. Ia bahkan tak mengindahkan bentakan Menma yang terus memanggil Namanya. Ayolah, Kenapa tidak ada yang mengerti? Yang Naruto butuhkan sekarang bukanlah orang untuk ia bagi masalahnya. Yang ia butuhkan sekarang hanyalah sendirian. Ia ingin menjernihkan kembali pikirannya. Hari ini terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi padanya. Dan itu membuat Naruto muak.

Debaman keras dari pintu kamar Naruto adalah hal terakhir yang didengar Hinata. Gadis itu merasa hatinya perih. Naruto berlalu bahkan tanpa menatapnya.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu? Dia benar-benar bermasalah. Haruskah kuhubungi _Kaa-chan _dan _Tou-chan_ soal dia? _Gezz_"

"Tenangkan dirimu, Menma."

Hinata masih mematung. Ia mencengkram dasi seragamnya kuat-kuat. Ini terlalu sakit. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Naruto? Ia pikir, Naruto akan kembali seperti sedia kala ketika pulang kerumah. Terlebih pemuda itu menciumnya. Tapi kenapa?

Padahal ciuman itu begitu berbeda untuk Hinata. Ciuman yang sensasinya berbeda dengan saat dimana Toneri menciumnya. Ada perasaan aneh yang bergemuruh di sudut hatinya ketika bibir Naruto bertemu dengan bibirnya.

Tapi kenapa justru Naruto bersikap dingin padanya tadi? Apa gara-gara ciuman itu? Apa itu berarti Naruto berpikir ciuman tadi itu tidak berarti apa-apa?

.

Dan tanpa sadar, Air matanyapun menetes.

* * *

.

"_Ohayou, _Hinata."

"..."

"Hinata?"

Hinata mengerjap. Ia lantas membenarkan posisi duduknya kemudian tersenyum ramah, "_Ohayou_, Ino."

Ino berjalan kearah bangkunya. Gadis Yamanaka itu meletakan tas, kemudian dengan gesit kembali ke bangku Hinata. Mengambil posisi duduk menghadap Hinata. "Hei, Ada apa dengan senyuman diwajahmu itu Hinata? Kau sedang ada masalah ya?" Seru Ino seraya menangkupkan wajahnya diatas meja.

Hinata terkesiap. Ia menggeleng cepat. Namun, sepertinya usaha Hinata tidak berefek apa-apa terhadap gadis Yamanaka didepannya. Bagi Ino, gelagat Hinata ketara sekali aneh dimatanya.

.

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi lima belas menit yang lalu. Namun, Kakashi-sensei masih belum menunjukan batang hidungnya dikelas pagi ini. Hinata menangkupkan wajahnya diatas meja. Pandangannya mengarah keluar jendela.

Namun sepertinya bukan hanya Kakashi-sensei yang terlambat memasuki kelas, Narutopun belum memasuki kelasnya sedari pagi. Hinata bertanya-tanya kemana si pirang itu pergi? Tadi pagipun, Naruto berangkat lebih dulu dengan alasan ada latihan pagi dengan tim basketnya.

"_Ohayou_, Maaf aku terlambat."

Suara Kakashi Hatake membuyarkan lamunan Hinata. Gadis dengan marga Hyuuga itu cepat-cepat membenahi posisi duduknya. Ia menoleh kekanan dan kekiri –guna mencari sosok Naruto yang sampai sekarang belum muncul dikelas. Hey, bagaimanapun, Hinata tentu khawatir. Naruto tak biasanya membolos.

Didetik yang sama dimana Kakashi-sensei akan mengabsen muridnya, riuh langkah kaki terdengar dari koridor, dan-

**BRAK!**

"Maaf aku terlambat, Senseiii!"

Kakashi menyenderkan tubuhnya di meja guru. Ia mengusap dagunya sekilas. "Tidak masalah Naruto. Aku baru saja akan mengabsen. Silahkan duduk di bangkumu." Seru sang _sensei. _Naruto menyunggingkan senyuman lebarnya. Ia mengusap keringat didahinya, lantas melangkah menuju bangku diujung sana.

Senyuman cerah sang Uzumaki masih nampak hingga iris _Blue Ocean_ milik Naruto bersirobok dengan sepasang manik Lavender. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap gadis dengan surai indigo itu dengan pandangan datar yang tidak bisa diartikan siapapun. Datar dan tanpa arti. Sunguh berbeda dengan tatapan hangat yang biasa ia bagi.

"Naruto, Ada apa?" Naruto menoleh kearah sumber suara yang memanggil namanya. Didapatinya kakashi-sensei tengah menatapnya bingung. Pemuda Uzumaki itupun kembali memamerkan senyum lebarnya. Kemudian menjawab, "Ahaha, tidak apa-apa."

Naruto memutar badannya. Irisnya bergerak liar kesana-kemari. "Aaa... Sakura-chan! Boleh aku duduk disebelahmu? Kumohonnn~" Ujar Naruto manja.

Sakura Haruno memandang sahabatnya dengan pandangan jijik. Nada bicara yang Naruto gunakan membuatnya bergidik ngeri. "Kenapa kau ingin pindah tempat duduk, Naruto?" Tanya Kakashi-sensei heran. Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya kaku. Memutar otak demi mendapatkan alasan yang tepat.

"S-sebenarnya aku mengidap _miopi_. Dan aku akan lebih konsentrasi belajar jika aku duduk didepan. Dengan Sakura-chan tentu saja."

Sakura ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak andai saja saat ini bukan sedang dalam keadaan belajar. Demi Tuhan, sejak kapan kata _belajar_ ada dalam kamus seorang Naruto Uzumaki?

'_Alasan yang tidak masuk akal. Shannaro!'_

Kakashi mangut-mangut tanda ia mengerti. Tak mau ambil pusing, Guru dengan surai Silver itupun memperbolehkan si bungsu Uzumaki berpindah tempat duduk disebelah Sakura.

"Baiklah, kita mulai pelajarannya."

-Dan tentu saja, Kejadian ganjal tersebut tak luput dari pandangan seorang ino Yamanaka.

.

* * *

.

"Naruto menghindarimu. Katakan padaku kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi, Nona Hinata?"

Ketika kelas Kakashi-sensei telah usah, Ino Yamanaka menyeret Hinata ke taman belakang sekolah. Ino tak tahan lagi. Ia sudah gatal ingin menanyakan hal yang terjadi diantara Hinata dan Naruto hingga membuat keduanya berlagak seperti orang asing. Sikap keduanya yang saling menghindar dengan mudahnya ia sadari. Hey! Tentu saja! Aneh bukan ketika kau melihat Naruto Uzumaki tak ingin berdekatan dengan gadisnya–Hinata?

"..."

Ino menghela nafas. Hinata masih bungkam meskipun ia sudah menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama tiga kali berturut-turut. Gadis indigo itu menunduk dengan kedua tangan yang saling meremas diatas pangkuannya.

"Hinata, kau tahu kau tidak perlu menyimpan masalahmu seorang diri." Ujar Ino pasrah. Ia mengusap puncak kepala Hinata lembut. Gadis Yamanaka itu masih setia menunggu sahabatnya angkat suara. Hinata adalah sahabatnya. Tentu ia ingin meringankan masalah Hinata meski tak seberapa. Terlebih, Hinata adalah gadis yang masih lugu. Ia tak tega membiarkan sahabatnya menghadapi masalahnya sendiri.

Hingga lima menit kemudian-

"N-Naruto-kun melihat kami." Suara lirih yang menyerupai bisikan itu membuat Ino mengernyit heran. "Apa?"

Hinata Hyuuga menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Ino. "Ia melihatku dan Toneri berciuman kemarin."

"Apa?!" Ino menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Hinata cepat. Irisnya melebar tak percaya. "Tunggu –maksudku, Kau apa?"

Hinata menegakan tubuhnya, kemudian menghela nafas, "Kau mendengarku, Ino."

Ino menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, Raut keterkejutan jelas terlihat diwajahnya. "Ya Tuhan, Tidak heran Naruto jadi seperti ini."

Hinata kembali menghela nafas. Ia mengusap wajahnya. Menutup mata guna membuat emosinya tak terlalu meluap. Ino mengibaskan poninya pelan. "Naruto melihatmu bersama Toneri dan dia marah?"

Hinata menggeleng, "Tidak."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Hinata menyentuh bibirnya lembut. Pandangannya berubah sendu. "...Setelah.. Ia menciumku."

"APAAAA?!"

Ino mencengkram pundak Hinata. Ia menatap Hinata dengan tatapan tak percaya. Yang benar saja?! Hinata mendapatkan dua ciuman dari dua pemuda yang berbeda dalam sehari?! Terlebih pemuda yang menciumnya bukanlah pemuda sembarangan. Naruto adalah _Ace_ basket kebanggaan Konoha _High School_ dengan jutaan fangirls nya. Sedang Toneri Ootsutsuki adalah _Senpai_ ningrat yang juga digilai para gadis. Oh, Hinata. Ingin rasanya Ino bertukar tempat denganmu~

"..."

"Hinata, Sungguh, Naruto benar-benar meciummu? Maksudku, kalian berciuman?!" Tanya Ino mendramatisir. Hinata membuang wajah kearah lain. Wajahnya sudah memerah total. "K-Kau tak perlu mengatakannya sejelas i-itu, I-Ino."

Ino memundurkan tubuhnya. Memberikan ruang pada Hinata untuk bernafas. Ino mengerang pasrah. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Toneri-senpai, Hinata?"

"Ketika Naruto-kun memergokiku dengan Toneri, Naruto-kun langsung menghajar Toneri habis-habisan."

Ino menepuk jidatnya. Masalah Hinata bahkan lebih rumit dari apa yang ia prediksikan. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto?"

"Dia jadi pendiam begitu–" " –Tidak. Maksudku, bagaimana dengan perasaanmu pada Naruto sekarang ini, Hinata? Ayolah, kau bahkan tidak pernah terlihat sesedih ini, _Hime_.""

Hinata mengerjap, "Maksudmu?" Ino mendengus bosan. "Kau itu terlalu naif. Cobalah untuk lebih terbuka pada dirimu sendiri. Sudah jelas Naruto menyukaimu."

"!"

**Blush~**

Hinata berusaha menutupi kedua pipiya yang merona. Ia menggeser tubuhnya menjauhi Ino. Masih dengan gerakan kikuk, Hinata kembali bertanya, "A-Apa M-maksudmu I-Ino?"

Ino menoleh menatap Hinata. Kali ini air muka gadis Yamanaka itu berubah serius.

"Tidakkah kau sadar? Naruto menyukaimu, Hinata."

.

* * *

.

"Narutooo!"

Naruto yang tengah men_drible_ bola menghentikan gerakannya. Maniknya menatap bosan kearah Sakura dan Sasuke yang datang menghampirinya. "Ada apa? Kalian mau menggangguku latihan?"

Sakura mendengus kesal. "Sejak kapan kau bersikap dingin seperti ini, heh?" Naruto mengedikan bahunya, tak menjawab. Si Pirang itu kembali fokus memainkan bola berwarna _orange_ itu. Sasuke melangkah santai mendekati Naruto. Dan-

**Puk~**

-Sasuke mengetukan botol air mineral di kepala pirang Naruto pelan. "Istirahatlah. Kau sudah berlatih lebih dari 3 jam. Dan, Seragammu juga sudah basah oleh keringatmu yang menjijikan itu."

Naruto terkekeh. Mengambil botol yang disodorkan Sasuke padanya. "Haha, _Sangkyu, Teme_. Pacarku ini perhatian sekali." Goda Naruto sembari mengerling nakal.

**DUAK!**

"_Itttaaaiiiiiiii!_" "Jangan bertingkah seperti itu pada Sasuke-kun, _Shannaro_!"

Naruto mngelus perutnya sambil meringis sakit. "Gh, Tendanganmu menyakitkan, Sakura-chan."

Sakura menggerutu kesal. Pipinya ia kembungkan lucu. Cha! Naruto bersumpah setelah ini ia tak akan pernah berani menggoda Sakura lagi. Tentu ia sadar. Pukulan Sakura bahkan lebih menyakitkan daripada pukulan _Kaa-chan_nya dan Tsunade-baachan. Meskipun begitu, Sakura tidak kehilangan pesonanya sebagai seorang gadis.

"Menjijikan." Komentar Sasuke dingin. Naruto memberengut, ia bangkit dan mencolek pinggang Sasuke jahil. "Perkataanmu jahat sekali, Sayang."

Kali ini Sasuke lan yang menendang tulang kering sang Uzumaki pirang. Si Uchiha juga merasa risih jika Naruto bersikap layaknya mereka ini pasangan _Yaoi_ didepan gadisnya. Cih, bagaimana kalau Sakura benar-benar menganggap mereka berdua _Yaoi_? _Hell No_!

.

"Naruto. Ku dengar, kau menerima ajakan kencan Shion?" Tanya Sakura akhirnya. Naruto menatap Sakura sembari meminum air mineral ditangannya.

"Fuah~ Ya. Memang kenapa?"

Sakura menatap sahabatnya tak percaya. "Kau serius?" Naruto mengangkat bahunya, "Kenapa aku harus berbohong?"

Sakura menggeram kesal. Ia menepuk jidat lebarnya frustasi. "Demi Tuhan, Naruto Uzumaki."

"kenapa tidak? Apa salahnya kalau aku berkencan dengan seorang gadis?" Tanya Naruto polos. Sasuke menghela nafas, Sahabatnya ini terlampau tidak peka–atau bodoh?– untuk mengerti perkataan yang tersirat. "Bagaimana dengan Hinata, _Dobe_?"

Gerakan Naruto terhenti sesaat. Ia menundukan wajahnya. Pandangannya menerawang entah memikirkan apa.

"..."

"..."

"Kau menghindarinya hari ini." Todong Sakura langsung.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia malah melempar pandangannya kearah lain. "Apa yang kau–" "–Aku menciumnya."

Sasuke dan Sakura bertukar pandang. "Kau apa?"

Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "kemarin, Aku mencium Hinata." Jawabnya parau.

Sakura menepuk pundak Naruto, "Lalu apa masalahnya?"

Naruto menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara lipatan tangannya. "Karena itu! Hatiku juga sakit begitu ingat Ootsutsuki menciumnya terlebih dahulu."

Sakura melebarkan iris _Emerald_nya tak percaya. Sasuke hanya diam, berusaha menyimak apa yang sebenarnya ingin Naruto sampaikan.

Naruto menatap telapak tangannya dengan pandangan yang dipertajam. "Aku bahkan belum puas kalau hanya membuatnya babak belur.." Naruto mengepalkan tangannya keras. "...Tidak, pukulanku bahkan tidak merubah fakta bahwa ia telah mencium gadisku."

"Naruto.."

Pemuda Uzumaki itu berdiri. Ia memasukan perlengkapan basketnya kedalam tas. "Tidak. Jangan kasihani aku. Aku baik-baik saja." Seru Naruto. Kembali ia pamerkan senyuman mentarinya. Meski tak secerah biasanya, ia memaksakan senyumannya agar tidak terlihat pedih dan menyedihkan.

"Aku sudah paham sekarang.. Kalau memang harus meninggalkan untuk sebuah kebahagiaan, Kenapa harus bertahan untuk tersakiti?"

-Dan Sasuke serta Sakura tak mampu menjawabnya.

.

* * *

.

"Kami akan pergi selama seminggu. Tolong jaga diri kalian baik-baik."

Sore ini, Hanabi dan Menma akan berangkat ke _Sunakakure_ untuk berbulan madu. Meskipun sempat terjadi cekcok mulut diantara keduanya, Perdebatan yang terjadi diantara keduanya akhirnya terselesaikan. Ya, walaupun pada kenyataanya Menma-lah yang harus mengalah dan terpaksa melimpahkan pekerjaan kantornya pada Tobi–Asistennya.

"Hinata, Tolong jaga Naruto ya." Ujar Menma lantas mengusap puncak kepala gadis bernama Hinata tersebut.

"Hey! Bukankah aku yang seharusnya diembani tugas untuk menjaga Hinata, _Baka Aniki_?" Sela Naruto sarkatis.

Menma dan istrinya tertawa kecil. Si sulung Uzumaki-pun mejulurkan lidahnya seolah mengejek, "Kau dan Hinata. siapa yang kau pikir lebih dewasa?"

"Sialan."

Menma mengambil koper besar yang dibawa Hanabi menuju ke mobilnya. Hanabi yang sedaritadi diam lantas angkat suara, "Bahan makanan sudah ku siapkan di kulkas. Hinata, pastikan Naruto tidak hanya makan ramen. Dan Naruto, jangan tidur terlalu larut. Kalian mengerti?"

"_Gezz_, Kami bukan anak kecil lagi, Hanabi-neechan." Celetuk Naruto setengah bercanda.

Hinata tertawa pelan. Gadis dengan surai indigo itu mengangguk mengerti, tak lupa diiringi senyuman meyakinkan.

"Baiklah, Sayang. Kupikir semuanya sudah siap. Kita harus berangkat sekarang atau kita akan terlambat untuk penerbangan sore ini." Menma merangkul bahu istrinya. Ia melirik arloji ditangannya sebentar.

"Oke, anak-anak! Kami berangkat." Seru Menma semangat.

Hinata dan Naruto mengikuti langkah kakak-kakaknya kedepan pintu gerbang. "Hati-hati dijalan. Bersenang-senanglah." Hinata melambaikan tangannya ketika Menma memasuki mobil–diikuti Hanabi.

"_Byyee_~~ Naruto. Jangan macam-macam pada Hinata!" Teriak Menma asal. Naruto mendengus, kemudian umpatan menyusul.

Mobil yang ditumpangi suami-istri Uzumaki itupun melesat perlahan dijalanan yang ramai. Meninggalkan remaja berbeda gender dengan keheningan yang tiba-tiba melanda.

"..." Hinata melirik Naruto diam-diam. Ia masih belum berani menggerakan sekujur tubuhnya dari sana. Berpura-pura menatap kepergian mobil kakak dan kakak iparnya.

"Ayo masuk." Ajak Naruto tanpa menatap Hinata. Uzumaki bungsu itu melangkah masuk kedalam rumah tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata lagi. Meninggalkan Hinata yang masih membatu ditempat dengan wajah tersakiti.

.

* * *

.

Keadaannya masih sama. Canggung dan dingin. Hingga kini, Naruto atau bahkan Hinata masih belum mau berbicara satu sama lain. Kini hari sudah tergantikan oleh gelapnya malam. Lampu-lampu jalan mulai menerangi sepanjang jalan di trotoar. Salju akhir bulan Februari membuat membuat lanpu jalanan terefleksi dengan sangat indah. Membuat keadaan berubah tidak sedingin yang seharusnya.

Saat ini, Hinata dan juga Naruto tengah menikmati makan malamnya dalam diam. _Well_, kata 'menikmati' ebenarnya lebih cocok ditambah dengan kata 'terpaksa'. Ya, mereka terpaksa menikmati makan malamnya. Sebenarnya Naruto sendiri juga malas kalau harus makan sendirian, maka dari itu ia terpaksa bergabung dengan Hinata untuk makan malam bersama.

Tapi, bukankah keadaan seperti ini sama halnya dengan makan sendirian?

"Aku sudah selesai." Suara Naruto akhirnya memecahkan keheningan yang sedaritadi menyelimuti. Naruto berjalan menuju wastafel untuk mencuci piringnya, sebelum-

"Bi-Biar aku saja yang mencucinya." Hinata mengambil piring dari tangan tan Naruto. Naruto menatap datar gadis yang berstatus sebagai saudara iparnya. Tak banyak bicara, Naruto menyerahkan piringnya dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

Hah, pemuda itu bahkan tidak menyadari tatapan Hinata yang seolah menahan tangis.

.

.

Pemuda dengan surai pirang itu mengambil _handphone_nya dan meraih_ headseat_ yang tak jauh dari posisinya sekarang. Naruto menyenderkan tubuhnya disebelah pintu kamarnya. Pikirannya kacau. Dan ia pikir, mendengarkan musik adalah jalan terbaik untuk meringankan beban di otaknya.

Naruto memilih-milih list lagu di _handphone touchscreen_nya. Berdecak sebal kala mendapati tak ada satupun lagu yang menarik minatnya saat ini. Naruto memutuskan untuk sekedar melihat-lihat _gallery_ di _handphone_nya. Tersenyum tipis begitu maniknya melihat foto-foto dirinya bersama para _fans_nya yang baru diambil siang tadi. Hey! Sejak kapan kau jadi suka berada di sekeliling wanita, Naruto?

Jemarinya berhenti bergerak saat sebuah foto nampak di layar _handphone_nya. Foto berharga yang ia ambil secara diam-diam. Foto gadisnya. Orang yang sangai ia cintai, Hinata.

"Hinata.."

Naruto menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Apa ia sudah keterlaluan? Sebenarnya ia tidak tega pada Hinata. Ia tentu tidak mau melihat gadisnya sedih. Tapi, hatinya bagai dirajam kala otaknya memutas kembali adegan ciuman Toneri dengan gadisnya. Ia muak...

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Naruto Uzumaki bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Baru saja ia akan membuka pintu-

Suara itu terdengar-

"_Naruto-kun."_

-Suara itu menghentikan kinerja tubuhnya dalam sesaat.

"..."

"_N-Naruto-kun masih marah padaku?"_ Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia lebih memilih menatap pintu didepannya dengan pandangan penuh arti.

"_N-Naruto-kun.. Kumohon maafkan aku. Aku..tidak mau terus kau jauhi"_ Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. Ia tidak suka mendengar suara Hinata yang bergetar seperti ini. Tapi, entah kenapa, tubuhnya seolah lumpuh. Egonya masih belum bisa mengalah.

"_A-Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat a-apalagi. A-Aku tidak mau kau membenciku.." _Suara Hinata bahkan sudah menjadi bukti bahwa kini gadis itu mulai menangis. Sudah cukup. Naruto, bersikap dewasalah dan kesampingkan egomu.

.

"_A-Aku.. Aku menyukaimu.._"

**DEG! **

Narutoo terbelalak. Apa katanya?

"_G-gomen, Tapi aku t-tidak i-ingin membuat orang yang kucintai malah balik membenciku_." Suara Hinata semakin pelan. Gadis itu berusaha menyampaikan perasannya dan itu malah semakin membuat Naruto tidak bisa merasakan seluruh anggota tubuhnya.

"_A-Aku tidak bisa membaca perasaanmu.. hiks, K-karena itu aku khawatir ketika Naruto-kun menjauhiku."_

"..."

"..._T-Tanpa Naruto-kun, Aku tidak akan bisa tersenyum... Naruto-kun adalah satu-satunya alasanku untuk tersenyum_"

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya. Ia yakin Hinata masih ada didepan kamarnya. Gadis itu menangis karenanya.

Naruto mencengkram kaos bagian dadanya. Tatapan _blue ocean_ itu menajam.

.

"Sebenarnya.. Apa yang kupertahankan?"

.

**Zzreegg.**

Hinata terperanjat begitu pintu kamar Naruto terbuka.

Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Sepersekian detik Hinata merasa dirinya ditarik masuk, suara pintu yang tertutup adalah hal terakhir yang didengarnya. Dan sentuhan lembut dibibirnya menyadarkannya bahwa Naruto kini berada dihadapannya. Memeluknya posesif. Dengan bibir yang saling bertaut. Lagi.

**=To be contineud=**

* * *

**A/N : **Halloooo! Aduh ff ini bulukan banget -_- Apa chapter kali ini lebih panjang dari chapter sebelumnya? Masih gaje? Banyak typo?

Sekedar info nih, Untuk chapter selanjutnya, akan full Hinata POV! Akan dijelaskan juga kenapa tiba-tiba Hinata ngungkapin perasaannya sama Naruto! _ Dan, Dan, Mungkin ratenya juga akan naik menjadi M, atau seenggaknya T++ XD

Arigatou buat R_eview/Fav/Follow_ nya ^ ^ Bieber seneng banget baca review kalian, nyahahaha, Bieber sampai kehabisan kata deh sekarang.

Oh, Bieber brokoro soal Naruto gaiden ch 7 ( TTwTT) Apapun yg dikatain orang, Bieber Cuma percaya Sarada itu anak SasuSaku! Titik! #UdahWoy

Akhir kata,

**Mind to review?**


	11. Chapter 11

**My Silky Love**

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto ( And this story is mine ^_^ )

Pairing : Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata

Rate : T++ Semi-M ( For this Chapter )

.

[[ Warning = Gaje, Miss-Typo, Abal, Ngaco, DLL ]]

.

* * *

Notif :

-Uzumaki Naruto, 17 tahun.

-Hyuuga Hinata, 17 tahun.

-Uzumaki Menma, 22 tahun ( Kakak Naruto )

-Hyuuga Hanabi, 22 tahun ( Kakak Hinata )

.

* * *

**Don't Like Don't Read**

~Happy Reading Chapter 11 Minna~

* * *

.

Namaku Hinata Hyuuga. Aku adalah anak kedua setelah kakakku, Hanabi Hyuuga. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku ke 16. _Tou-sama_ mengadakan pesta perayaan untukku. Ini bukan pesta kejutan tentu saja. Karena akupun kurang suka dengan yang namanya kejutan.

"Hinataaa~"

Hanabi-neesan memelukku tiba-tiba. Ia menggesekan pipinya manja kepipiku. "A-Ada apa, _Nee-san_?"

Hanabi-neesan melepaskan pelukannya. Ia tersenyum sekilas dan kembali memelukku. Ada apa dengan _Anego_ku ini? Meskipun aku sempat berpikiran untuk melepas paksa pelukannya, Namun, kuurungkan niatku itu. Hanabi-neesan sepertinya terlihat senang sekali, Aku jadi tidak tega mengganggu kesenangannya.

"Ne, Hinata?" Aku tersenyum kecil, "Ya?"

Hanabi-neesan melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya yang memerah. Membuat surai kecoklatan pendeknya bergerak seirama dengan gerakan kepalanya. Ia kembali menatapku, senyuman masih belum lepas dari wajah _Nee-san_.

Ah, melihat senyuman Hanabi-neesan membuatku teringat dengan senyuman _Okaa-sama_. Senyuman yang sama, ramah dan lembut. Meski harus kuakui wajah Hanabi-neesan justru lebih condog mirip dengan _Tou-sama_.

Kakakku mendekatkan wajahnya kearah telingaku. Kemudian berbisik, "Hey, Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada seseorang! Seseorang yang spesial!"

Aku terperanjat senang. Kemudian mengangguk antusias. Hanabi-neesan menarikku cepat. Aku sedikit mengangkat rok gaun _Lavender_ku agar tak kesulitan mengikuti langkah Hanabi-neesan. Sesekali aku berusa tersenyum sopan kepada beberapa tamu pesta yang menyapaku. Bagaimanapun aku harus menghormati para tamu yang sudah bersedia datang kepestaku. Selain itu, _Tou-sama_ sudah mewanti-wanti agar aku menjaga sikapku didepan banyak orang. Dan tentu saja aku menurut. Sebagai seorang Hyuuga, sudah sepantasnya aku menjaga etikaku yang sudah susah payah _Tou-sama_ku ajarkan.

Hanabi-neesan berhenti melangkah. Aku menoleh kekanan dan kekiri. Sekarang kami sudah berada di teras depan kediaman Hyuuga. Sebenarnya aku sendiri heran kenapa kakakku membawaku kemari. Namun, begitu aku memiringkan wajah kesamping kiri Hanabi-neesan, Aku mendapati-

"Selamat malam."

-seorang pemuda dewasa dengan setelan jas rapi tengah berdiri didepan gerbang masuk. Reflek aku bersembunyi dibelakang punggung Hanabi-neesan. _Kami-sama_, Sifat burukku kembali muncul. Sifat pemaluku yang terlalu berlebihan ini sudah berusaha kuhilangkan. _Tou-sama_ bilang sifat burukku itu tidak cocok dengan sifat seorang wanita Hyuuga yang seharusnya. Yang anggun. Yang menjunjung tinggi nama Hyuuga. Yang percaya diri dan tak kenal takut. Aku udah berusaha keras untuk merubah sifatku yang begitu. Tapi sepertinya, hingga sekarangpun sifat pemaluku masih juga belum hilang.

"Hinata. Jangan begitu. Kemarilah, jangan seperti anak kecil begini." Hanabi-neesan menarik tubuhku kesisinya. Kulihat pemuda tinggi didepan kami terkekeh geli. Aku menundukan wajahku yang kuyakin sudah memerah. Kuremas jemariku untuk menghilangkan kegugupan. Dan kuyakin usahaku sia-sia karena beberapa detik kemudian tawa dari pemuda dewasa didepanku itu meledak.

"Hahahaha, Kau benar Hanabi, _Imoutou_mu ini lucu sekali. Hahaha."

Aku tersenyum kikuk. Siapa kira-kira pemuda ini? Sepertinya ia dekat sekali dengan Kakakku. Pemuda didepanku ini berperawakan tinggi. Tingginya mungkin sekitar 180 cm atau lebih. Rambut _Spike_nya berwarna hitam legam dengan anak rambut yang membingkai wajahnya. Dan, juga goresan kasar seperti kumis kucing dimasing-masing pipinya. Pemuda ini juga memiliki iris _Blue Ocean_ yang dalam. Aku sempat terpesona dengan maniknya kalau saja aku tidak cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandanganku.

Hanabi-neesan bergerak mendekati pemuda itu. Pemuda asing itupun menyambut Hanabi-neesan dengan rangkulan mesra dipinggang Kakakku. "Hinata, perkenalkan. Dia adalah Menma Uzumaki. Kekasihku." Jelas _Nee-san_ dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Ehh?!"

Kekasih Hanabi-neesan tersenyum lebar, Lantas menyambung perkataan Hanabi-neesan, "_Yoroshiku_, Hinata. Dan Selamat Ulang tahun."

Dan begitulah, Di Ulang tahunku yang ke 16, Aku bertemu dengan seorang Menma Uzumaki.

.

* * *

.

Setahun kemudian, Di awal bulan Desember. Menma-niisan mengajakku untuk bertemu dengan adiknya. Ia bilang kalau adiknya berusia sama denganku. Tapi, yang kudengar, Adik Menma-niisan adalah laki-laki. Karena itulah Menma-niisan sangat bersemangat memperkenalkanku dengan _Otoutou_nya.

Aku dengan senang hati bersedia bertemu dengan Adik dari Menma-niisan. Karena Menma-niisan sudah kuanggap sebagai Kakakku sendiri, Aku tak kuasa menolah permintaannya. Lagipula, Hanabi-neesan akan menyusul kami begitu urusannya dengan para tertua Hyuuga selesai.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku begitu kami memasuki Restoran Teuchi. Banyak orang disana. Meski diluar salju sudah menumpuk, kupikir itu tidak berpengaruh kepada para pelanggan di restoran ini. Jadi, aku berspekulasi bahwa restoran ini sepertinya cukup digemari.

Menma-niisan melangkah sambil menggandeng lenganku. Aku masih mengekor dibelakannya. Masih menolak untuk berjalan bersisian dengannya. Aku menangkap sosok dengan surai menyala tengah bersungut-sungut menatap _Handphone_nnya kesal.

Kulirik Menma-niisan yang tengah menyeringai licik. Ah, Diakah adik Menma-niisan? Lalu–

**Duak! **"_Itte!_"

Menma-niisan memukul punggung pemuda dengan surai mencolok itu keras. Heh? Begitukah cara Menma-niisan dan _Ototou_nya bertegur sapa?

"Yo! _Baka Ototou_!" _B-Baka_, Katanya?

Adik Menma-niisan berbalik dengan tampang yang ketara kesal. Perempatan tercipta dipelipis pemuda itu. "Menma-nii sakit tau! Kau pikir aku ini a-" Baiklah, Sepertinya akan lebih baik kalau aku saja yang menghentikan pertengkaran ini. "_K-Konnichiwa"_

Pemuda yang berstatus sebagai adik Menma-niisan itupun langsung diam. Cengo menatapku seolah aku ini adalah makhluk asing dari planet lain. Kuputuskan untuk membalas tatapannya dengan senyum kecil yang biasa kuberikan pada semua orang. Kemudian membungkuk sopan. Membuat suraiku jatuh kala aku membungkuk.

"Hoy! _Ototou_! Kau kenapa? Hoy!" Menma-niisan melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah adiknya. Adik Menma-niisan mengerjap dua kali sebelum kembali memasang wajah dongkol, "Tidak ada! Kau lama sekali, _Baka Aniki_!"

.

Hanabi-neesan sudah datang. Kupikir ia bisa lebih cepat dari ini. Apa urusan pentingnya dan tertua Hyuuga sudah selesai?

Kini, Kami berempat –Aku, Hanabi-neesan, Menma-niisan, dan Naruto-san, nama adik Menma-niisan– duduk dengan tenang. Sedari tadi aku hanya diam. Bukannya bermaksud apa-apa, Namun kurasa aku tidak punya hak bicara. Kadang aku hanya tersenyum atau tertawa kecil jika mereka melakukan hal konyol yang tidak melibatkanku.

"Oh.. Sebenarnya ada hal yang Err.. Penting yang ingin kami beritahu pada kalian." Menma-niisan kembali angkat suara. Kuprediksi topik bahasan kali ini cukup serius. Terbukti dari air muka Menma-niisan yang langsung berubah.

"A-Apa itu?" Tanyaku akhirnya.

Pasangan kekasih itupun bertukar pandang. Mengalihkan pandangan keduanya kearahku dan Naruto-san bergantian.

"Sebenarnya... Kami..." Menma-niisan menggantung perkataannya. Kenapa Hanabi-neesan merona begitu? Dan lagi, kenapa Menma-niisan jadi terlihat gugup?

.

"... Kami akan menikah.."

-kemudian, pekikan tak percaya Naruto-san pun menyusul.

.

* * *

.

Tanggal 14 Januari. Pada hari inilah Menma-niisan akan menikahi Kakakku. Persiapan sudah diselesaikan dari awal-awal bulan Desember lalu. Lamaran, _Feeting_ baju, dan hal lainnya yang penting untuk pernikahan kedua mempelai telah dilakukan se-sempurna mungkin.

Namun sayangnya, _Tou-sama_ tidak bisa datang dalam hari besar kakakku ini. Beliau sedang ada kepentingan diluar negeri dan diwajibkan datang. Jadi dengan berat hati, beliau pergi dan berjanji akan membelikan oleh-oleh untuk pengantin baru begitu _Tou-sama_ pulang.

"Apakah kau, Uzumaki Menma bersedia menerima, Wanita ini, Hyuuga Hanabi, Sebagai Istrimu?"

Menma-niisan tersenyum, lantas menjawab tegas, "Aku bersedia."

Pertanyaan serupa pendeta ajukan kepada Hanabi-neesan. Dan dibalas dengan jawaban yang sama dengan Menma-niisan. Akhirnya Hanabi-neesan telah menemukan kebahagiaannya. Aku sempat menitikan air mata, namun genggaman Naruto-niisan di telapak tanganku membuat perasaanku menjadi lebih baik. Kubalas genggaman Naruto-niisan dan menggulum senyum tulus. Pipiku entah kenapa merona. Aku sudah biasa merona karena malu, namun rasanya kali ini berbeda. Dan aku tidak tahu kenapa. Senyuman Naruto-niisan justru malah membuat jantungku berdegup keras.

.

* * *

.

Mulai hari ini, Aku bersekolah di Konoha high School. Sekolah yang sama dengan Naruto-niisan. Hubunganku dan Naruto-niisan semakin baik. Dia begitu menyayangiku dan begitupun sebaliknya–meskipun aku sendiri kadang heran dengan cara Naruto-niisan menyampaikan perasaan sayangnya padaku.

"Dengar.. Kalau kita sedang berada disekolah, Jangan panggil aku '_Nii-san'_. Kau mengerti?"

Sebenarnya aku bingung dengan permintaan Naruto-niisan. Maksudku, kenapa dia tidak mau kupanggil '_Nii-san_'? Apa dia merasa tua gara-gara kupanggil begitu? Dan lagi, ia tidak memberi tahukanku alasan kenapa aku tidak boleh memanggilnya '_Nii-san_'. _Mou_~ Jadi aku harus bagaimana?

"Naruto. Panggil saja aku begitu kalau kita sedang di depan umum." Begitu katanya. Ia bahkan menambahkan senyuman lebarnya diakhir. Dan –aku tidak mau bohong dalam hal ini, Tapi jujur saja, senyumannya yang cemerlang kadang membuatku linglung dan membuat darahku berdesir naik.

Baiklah, kuputuskan untuk memanggilnya...

"N-N-Naruto-kun?"

Naruto-niisan tersenyum sumringah. Ia mencubit pipiku yang merona. Membuatnya makin merona–kalau memang mungkin bisa. "Anak pintar~"

Naruto-kun melirik arlojinya. Ia menatapku dengan senyuman yang belum lepas dari wajahnya. "Kalau begitu aku duluan ya!"

Aku mengangguk. Lalu melambai. Namun selang beberapa langkah, kudapati Naruto-kun berbalik dan kembali berjalan kearahku dengan tergesa, "A-Apa A-ada yang ke-ketinggalan, Naruto-kun_?_" Naruto-kun mengiyakan. Dan sekonyong-konyong-

_Cup_

Naruto-kun mencium pipiku. Membuat orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang terpekik nyaring melihatnya.

.

* * *

.

Ino Yamanaka. Gadis yang kini kudapatkan sebagai teman pertamaku di Konoha _high School. _Ia mengajakku bicara setelah pelajaran Orochimaru-sensei selesai. Ino adalah gadis manis dengan surai Blonde pudar. Manik _aquamarine_nya juga indah. Kepribadian Ino-pun bertolak belakang dengaku. Ia cenderung supel dan banyak bicara. Ia suka sekali menggodaku soal Naruto-kun. Tapi tak masalah, aku suka kepribadiannya yang ceria.

"Nah! Kita 'kan sudah berteman! Maka beritahu aku, Apa yang terjadi diantara kalian berdua!? Kalian punya hubungan yang -Uhum, Spesial 'kan?" Pertanyaan berantai meluncur tanpa hambatan dari mulut Ino. Aku sudah berusaha membantah–mengingat Naruto-kun melarangku mengatakan status saudara iparku dengannya pada halayak publik. Namun Ino dengan lihainya mampu mengorek kebohonganku.

Dan terpaksa, "Dia adalah Saudara iparku."

.

* * *

.

Pukul Tujuh lima belas. Aku berlari menuju sekolah dengan wajah yang masih merona. Bagaimana tidak? Menma-niisan dan Hanabi-neesan malah membicarakan hal yang bisa dibilang tidak senonoh didepanku tadi.

Dan lagi, Ugh. Naruto-kun...

Aku menutupi pipiku yang sudah merona total. Aku bahkan sampai bisa merasakan panas hingga ke kupingku.

Ah, baiklah. Karena kecerobohanku tidak mengunci pintu kamar, Naruto-kun masuk ke dalam kamar mandiku ketika aku baru saja selesai membersihkan diri. Kyyaaa~ Yang benar saja. Hal ini adalah hal yang paling memalukan yang pernah kualami. Bolehkah aku mengubur diriku sendiri ditumpukan salju? _Kami-sama_, Kurasa aku sudah tidak lagi pantas menjadi pengantin.

**Duk~**

.

"Hey, perhatikan langkahmu, Nona! Jangan berjalan sambil menunduk begitu."

Ah, Aku menubruk seseorang. Aku meruntuki diriku sendiri. Hinata, _Tou-sama_ akan marah bila beliau mengetahui anaknya melamun ketika sedang berjalan. Mana etikaku sebagai seorang Hyuuga? Huh~

Dengan cepat, aku membungkuk sopan, Lalu meminta maaf dengan mata yang kupejamkan rapat, "_G-Gomennasai~_ S-Saya tidak sengaja."

"H-Hinata?"

Tunggu dulu! Suara ini 'kan...

Aku lekas menegakan tubuhku. Irisku melebar. Pipiku merona. Rahangku tidak bisa kugerakkan. Orang ini 'kan..

"Hinata 'kan? Kau benar Hinata?"

Wajahku masih saja cengo. Pemuda tampan didepanku ini adalah-

"Toneri!"

-Cinta pertamaku. Toneri Ootsutsuki.

.

* * *

.

Jantungku berdebar keras ketika berjalan bersisian dengan Toneri. Pemuda ini sebenarnya adalah teman masa kecilku. Dia lahir satu tahun lebih awal dariku. Sejak dulu, aku selalu menyukainya. Dan kuyakin dia sama sepertiku. Ia bahkan pernah mengatakan dengan lantang bahwa suatu saat dia akan menikahiku di depan _Tou-sama_ sendiri.

Bagaimana aku tidak bahagia? Toneri adalah pemuda yang selalu dipandang baik oleh keluarga Hyuuga. Kudengar keluarga Ootstsuki juga berhubungan sangat baik dengan keluarga Hyuuga. Tinggi dan beretika. Terpelajar dan juga tampan. Jadi kalaupun aku mempunyai hubungan dengan Toneri, sepertinya _Tou-sama_ tidak akan melarangnya.

Bisa kugambarkan perasaanku sekarang. Aku tidak bisa menutupi kebahagiaanku. Akupun tidak mau berbohong soal perasaanku pada Toneri.

"Kau menyukainya, Hinata?"

-dan aku ingin seluruh dunia mengetahui fakta bahwa kepada Toneri Ootsutsuki-lah untuk pertama kalinya aku jatuh cinta.

"Ya, Dia cinta pertamaku"

.

* * *

.

_Valentine day_. Terima kasih kepada Sakura-san yang telah mengingatkanku. Aku tak punya banyak waktu. Sebisa mungkin aku harus menyelesaikan cokelatku hari ini juga.

**Ctek**~

"Eh?"

Aku menoleh. "Hinata?"

Ah, Naruto-kun ternyata. Benar juga, hari ini adalah jadwalnya Latihan basket pagi. Naruto-kun pasti berusaha keras. Tidak heran dia memiliki banyak fangirls. Harus kuakui, kalau aku tidak bertemu Toneri beberapa pekan lalu, aku pasti sudah menjatuhkan hatiku pada Naruto-kun. Hihi.

"Bagaimana kalau _Gateaux Chocolat_? Aku sih suka itu. Hahaha"

Aku memasang pose berpikir. _Gateaux Chocolat __sepertinya tidak buruk juga__._

"Kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu, Hinata. hari ini ada jadwal basket pagi."

Aku ikut menatap jam dinding. Lantas berkata, "A-Apa tidak terlalu pagi? Sudah sarapan?" Naruto-kun menepuk jidatnya. Ia mengambil beberapa potong roti dan mengambil apron yang tergantung tidak jauh darinya. "Aku senang kau ingatkan, Hinata."

**Sret~**

Naruto-kun merendahkan tubuhnya. Dan memasangkan apronnya kesekeliling tubuhku. Posisi yang sama seperti memeluk seseorang. Ya Tuhan, Aku bahkan belum pernah memeluk siapapun selain _Tou-sama_. Tubuhku kaku. Wajahku panas. Aku bahkan bisa mencium harum tubuhnya.

**Deg! **

Debaran ini datang lagi. Tubuhku selalu aneh kalau berdekatan dengan Naruto-kun. Apalagi ketika kulitku dan kulit tan miliknya bersentuhan. Ini aneh. Berbeda dengan saat aku berdekatan dengan Toneri. Jika dengan Naruto-kun, tubuhku selalu mengkhianatiku.

Naruto-kun berdiri tegak didepanku. Iris _ocean_ yang kusukai itu menatapku lekat. Aku tersihir oleh senyuman yang selalu kudambakan dalam sekian detik.

**Cup~**

Begitu sadar, Naruto-kun mengecup punggung telapak tanganku. Aku terperangah. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengeluarkan satu katapun dari bibirku. "_Ittekimasu_, Hinata."

Setelah itu, yang bisa ditangkap otakku hanya punggung Naruto-kun yang perlahan menghilang dibalik pintu.

.

* * *

.

Aku menghela nafas frustasi. Aku sudah meminta bantuan Naruto-kun untuk memberikan cokelatku pada Toneri. Tapi, dengan halus, Naruto-kun menolaknya.

"Cokelat _Valentine _tidak akan berarti jika tidak diberikan oleh pemiliknya." Begitu katanya.

"..."

"Berjuanglah, Hinata..." Hatiku bergemuruh. Naruto-kun tersenyum. Kali ini berbeda. Ini bukanlah senyuman Naruto-kun yang biasanya. Melihat senyuman Naruto-kun kali ini malah membuat hatiku sakit tak ketara. Dadaku sesak. Entah karena apa.

"...Aku mendukungmu."

.

.

Akhirnya aku berhasil memberikan cokelatku pada Toneri. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menahan senyumanku. Saking senangnya, aku ingin berteriak andai saja aku tidak sadar kalau aku ini seorang Hyuuga.

"Hinata, _Arigatou._ Aku sangat senang."

Aku tersenyum kearahnya. Kurasakan lengan Toneri melingkar di pinggangku. Wajahnya mendekat kearahku. Aku paham apa yang ia inginkan. Aku tak menolak. Aku tahu ini yang aku inginkan. Aku mengepalkan tanganku. Sekelebat bayangan seseorang melintas diotakku secara tiba-tiba.

Wajahnya, Matanya, juga senyuman yang selalu kudambakan. Tidak! Yang sekarang ada didepanku ini adalah Toneri. Orang yang sejak dulu kucintai. Aku tak mungkin membayangkan pria lain ketika orang yang kucintai akan menciumku. Aku meyakinkan diriku berkali-kali. Inilah yang aku inginkan. Tonerilah yang aku mau.

Aku menutup mataku ketika bibir Toneri menempel dibibirku.

.

'Naruto-kun'

.

**DUAK!**

Aku terjatuh kebelakang. Tubuhku seolah didorong oleh tubuh seseorang yang lebih besar. Aku meringis sakit. Kemudian terbelalak ketika irisku menangkap visual Naruto-kun yang terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Menakutkan dan terlihat liar.

"N-Naruto-kun?!"

.

* * *

.

Naruto-kun! Aku berteriak memanggil namanya. Dia bahkan tak memperdulikan tangisanku. Ia masih menghajar Toneri dengan membabi buta. Pandangannya gelap dan menajam. Bunyi benturan nyaring terdengar kala pukulan Naruto-kun mengenai sasarannya. Pukulan saudara iparku seakan tak ada hentinya. Ia terlihat marah, tidak terima, dan kecewa.

Buliran air mata terus keluar dari pelupukku.

'_Berjuanglah, Hinata...'_ Padahal ia sendiri yang mengatakannya.

'_...Aku mendukungmu._' Mendukung, katanya? Apanya yang mendukung kalau begini caranya? Ini bukan Naruto-kun! Aku tidak mengenal Naruto-kun yang seperti ini.

"NARUTO-KUN SUDAH CUKUP!" Kali ini aku berteriak lebih keras. Nafasku tersenggal. Air mata masih membanjiiri pipiku.

Naruto-kun menghentikan pergerakannya. Ia menghempaskan Toneri begitu saja ditanah. Ia memandangku. Tatapan manik _ocean_ itu kembali seperti semula. "Hinata.."

"Aku benci.." Bisikku lirih. Aku memeluk tubuhku sendiri. Mengangkat wajah dan menatap Naruto-kun kesal, "..AKU BENCI NARUTO-KUN YANG SEPERTI INI!"

.

* * *

.

"Hinata, Sungguh, Naruto benar-benar meciummu? Maksudku, kalian berciuman?!" Ino bertanya dengan nada mendramatisir. Wajahku memerah. Menutup wajahku dengan telapak tangan. "K-Kau tak perlu mengatakannya sejelas i-itu, I-Ino."

Benar, Naruto-kun menciumku. Aku tidak berhalusinasi. Saat itu, bibir kami saling bertaut. Dan aku tahu itu nyata. Aku bahkan masih ingat bagaimana nafasnya yang mengenai wajahku. Bibirnya yang mengecup bibirku singkat. Pelukan erat ketika ia mendekapku. Aroma _citrus _yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Bertubrukan dengan aroma Lavenderku.

Aku bahkan belum bisa melupakannya. Setiap detiknya seolah tercetak dengan permanen didalam otakku.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto?" Ino bertanya lagi.

"Dia jadi pendiam begitu–" " –Tidak. Maksudku, bagaimana dengan perasaanmu pada Naruto sekarang ini, Hinata? Ayolah, kau bahkan tidak pernah terlihat sesedih ini, _Hime_."

Aku mengerjap, "Maksudmu?" Ino mendengus bosan. "Kau itu terlalu naif. Cobalah untuk lebih terbuka pada dirimu sendiri. Sudah jelas Naruto menyukaimu."

"!"

**Blush~**

Aku berusaha menutupi rona merahku. "A-Apa M-maksudmu I-Ino?" Tukasku.

Ino balik menatapku. Ekspresi wajahnya berubas serius. Ino menatapku tajam, kemudian berkata, "Tidakkah kau sadar? Naruto menyukaimu, Hinata."

Aku menatap Ino tanpa sedikitpun berani mengeluarkan suara ataupun sekedar bantahan. Ingin rasanya aku membantah perkataan Ino. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Yang kucintai itu Toneri. Tidak mungkin aku mencintai saudara iparku sendiri. Tidak. Akan ada banyak maslah setelahnya. Aku harus membantahnya.

"A-Aku.." Ino tersenyum kecil, "Hinata, kau tahu. Cinta itu seperti membuktikan langit itu biru dan samudra itu luas, sulit untuk menjelaskan namun memiliki arti yang dalam."

Semilir angin menerpa wajahku. Menerbangkan helaian indigo bersamaan dengan daun gugur yang jatuh terbawa angin. "Tapi aku mencintai Toneri, Ino" Pada helaan yang panjang sebelum mengakhiri perkataan, hatiku berteriak mengatakan bahwa kepada pemuda pirang itulah aku jatuh hati.

"kau tidak bisa berbohong, Hinata. semua terlihat jelas dimatamu." Kata Ino sembari tersenyum. Ia berdiri dan menautkan tangannya kebelakang tubuh. "Satu pesanku Hinata, Lakukanlah apa yang ingin kau lakukan. _Be what you can be_."

.

* * *

.

**=Normal POV: ON=**

**.**

Tak terasa mentari mulai melelapkan senja. Malam, rindu ini menemani Naruto dan Hinata disunyi malam. Pemuda itu masih memangut bibir sang gadis dengan rakus. Menyalurkan kerinduannnya yang sekian lama ia tahan.

"Aku merindukanmu, Hinata. Ya, rindu, Dan sekelebat ingatan tentangmu. Aku mencintaimu seikhlas doaku, Hinata." Bisik Naruto disela ciumanya. Pelukan Naruto pada tubuh gadisnya makin erat. Membuat gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu sedikit terengah dalam kukungan pemuda itu. Hinata menangis, ia akhirnya bisa jujur pada perasaannya sendiri. Dan Naruto juga merasakan hal yang sama. Ia bersyukur karenanya.

Karena meskipun pendiam dan terlihat tabah, Hinata tak percaya dengan 'cinta tak harus memiliki'. Yang benar saja, bagaimana mungkin kita mencintai seseorang yang tidak kita miliki? Konyol.

Sekelebat perkataan Ino kembali terngiang diotaknya.

'_Cinta itu seperti membuktikan langit itu biru dan samudra itu luas, sulit untuk menjelaskan namun memiliki arti yang dalam.'_

Ino benar. Ia mencintai Naruto. Dan ia ingin pemuda itu tahu.

Hinata melepas ciumannya. Naruto sempat menolak, namun ia paham, gadis ini butuh oksigen untuk kembali melanjutkan. "Naruto-kun.."

Air mata Hinata masih juga belum berhenti. Naruto mengusap air mata gadis itu dengan ibu jarinya. Namun, hal itu malah membuat tangis Hinata makin pecah. Ia terlalu senang. Ia bahagia. Perasaannya pada Naruto berbalas. Kebahagiaan apalagi yang pantas diterimanya?

"S-Sekian banyak yang ingin kukatakan tak terkatakan, Sekian banyak yang ingin kuadukan diambil alih oleh air mataku."

Naruto bungkam. Perasaannya membuncah. Dengan cepat, Uzumaki bungsu itu mencium gadisnya lagi dengan menggebu. Membiarkan Hinata mengetahui perasaan melalui ciuman itu. Karena Naruto sendiripun bingung bagaimana caranya mengekspresikan perasaan senangnya saat ini. Jadi, ia memilih untuk melakukan apa yang ia pikirkan ketimbang mengatakannya.

Hinata meremas kaos yang Naruto kenakan. Ia menutup mata-nya rapat-rapat. Tubuhnya panas. Keringat rasanya sudah bercucuran menuruni pelipisnya.

'_Lakukanlah apa yang ingin kau lakukan.'_

'_Be what you can be_.'

Hinata menginginkan Naruto. Sebagaimana Naruto menginginkan dirinya.

Hinata berjinjit. Ia membalas ciuman pemuda itu dengan gerakan sepelan mungkin. Namun, tentu saja Naruto menyadarinya. Ciumannya dibalas, terlebih Hinata sedikit membuka mulutnya. Ia senang, tentu saja.

Tapi, ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk senang. Dengan cepat, Naruto mengikut sertakan lidahnya. Melesakan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Hinata. Mengabsen gigi gadis itu satu persatu. Bertukar saliva dan membiarkan miliknya bergulat dengan milik Hinata.

Pangutan Naruto beralih. Dengan mata yang setengah terpejam, Naruto mengecup mesra kening Hinata yang ditutupi poni. Detik kemudian, kecupan-kecupan lainnya menyusul. Di kedua pipinya. Kedua matanya. Hidungnya. Dan kembali ke bibirnya.

Hinata merasa dirinya sudah benar-benar tenggelam dalam pesona Naruto Uzumaki. Air mata entah sejak kapan berhenti membasahi pipinya. Dunianya seolah runtuh. Hinata tak kuasa menahan euforianya. Gadis itu melingkarkan lengannya kesekeliling leher Naruto. Berusaha mengimbangi ciuman si pemuda _blonde_. Berkerja sama memperdalam ciuman keduanya.

Naruto semakin merendahkan tubuhnya. Ia mengecup leher gadisnya dengan penuh penghayatan. Membuat gadisnya mengerang lemah.

Naruto mendesah ditengkuk gadis itu. Ia menghujani leher Hinata dengan ciuman dan jilatan yang lembut. Sementara tangan tan itu mulai bergerak kebawah punggung sang gadis. Hinata merintih sembari meremas kaos Naruto lebih erat.

Cahaya yang menyusup kedasar jiwa dimana Naruto berkaca tentang keniscayaan kasih gadis itu. Tersesatlah Naruto dilingkar matanya. Cinta gadis itu bagai labirin yang tak pernah ingin Naruto temui jalan keluarnya.

Hinata. Semula malam Naruto ganjil tanpanya. Tapi sekarang kunjung digenapkan oleh kehadirannya. Malam sudah larut, dan Naruto mulai dipecundangi nafsunya akan Hinata.

Hinata memeluk Naruto lebih erat. Rintihannya sengaja ia tahan. Pemuda itu bergairah. Hinata dengan jelas bisa merasakannya. Karena ia pun sama bergairahnya. Tubuh Hinata bergetar kala sebelah tangan Naruto mulai membuka kancing piyama-nya satu persatu.

Naruto berusaha menenangkan gadisnya dengan sebuah ciuman panjang yang memabukan. Naruto menginginkan Hinata lebih dari sekedar yang bisa ia katakan. Hinata membuatnya gila. Dan ia menyukai bagaimana cara gadis itu membuatnya gila, bahkan tanpa Hinata sadari. Getaran arus listrik Naruto rasakan ketika kulitnya menyentuh kulit perut Hinata yang telanjang. Membuat tubuhnya menggelinjang penuh gairah.

Naruto melepaskan ciuman panjangnya. Saliva menghubungkan bibir keduanya. Dengan mata setengah terbuka, Naruto dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah cantik Hinata yang sudah memerah dan manik Lavender yang diliputi kabut nafsu.

Naruto Uzumaki telah berhasil melepaskan seluruh kancing piyama gadisnya. Ia melepaskan piyama Hinata Hyuuga dengan mulus. Hinata membuang mukanyanya malu. Naruto tersenyum, mengangkat dagu gadisnya. Menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir _pink_ Hinata. Menggoda dan mengulum lidah gadisnya tanpa henti.

Naruto mendekat tubuh Hinata lebih erat. Mendorong pelan tubuh Hinata mendekat kearah tempat tidur _King size_ miliknya.

Hinata dan Naruto menjatuhkan dirinya di tempat tidur dengan bibir yang masih belum terpisah. Naruto mengamit lengan gadis dibawahnya, saling mencengkram. Hinata terengah begitu Naruto melepaskan bibirnya. Menatap iris_ ocean_ pemuda yang berbaring diatas tubuhnya dalam.

"Hinata.." Panggil Naruto diselingi napas yang menderu.

Naruto mencintai gadis ini. Ia tak mau lagi menjadi pecundang. Harus ia katakan pada gadis ini betapa ia mencintainya. Namun itu ternyata lebih sulit dari apa yang ia rencanakan. Oh, Butuh khusus merangkai kata-kata untuk bicara, Maka ia katakan, "Hinata... Aku mencintaimu, sama besarnya –ah tidak, bahkan lebih dari cintamu untukku. Karena itu... Aku ingin menjadi raja yang duduk disinggasana kerajaan hatimu. Jadi dan hanya jika kebahagiaanmu adalah cinta.. maka izinkan aku turut dalam kebahagiaanmu itu."

Hinata terpaku. Tubuhnya yang setengah telanjang membatu. Ia ingin menangis, kebahagiaan mengguyur tubuhnya. Dengan wajah memerah, Hinata menyunggingkan senyuman termanisnya.

"Dengan senang hati, Tuan raja."

Dan mulai saat itu, semua hal yang berubah menjadi lebih berubah dalam hal cinta. Sunyinya malam dan pekatnya kegelapan menjadi saksi akan dimulainya cinta keduanya. Cinta seorang Naruto Uzumaki dan Hinata Hyuga.

**=To Be Contineud=**

* * *

**A/N: **Berkat kalian semua, Bieber Update Kilattt! XD Fiuh, *Peres keringat*(?) Susah juga bikin Fic kaya gini. Ini pertama kalinya Bieber bikin fic rating kaya gini -_- Maaf kalau banyak cacat dimana-mana atau garing (TT^TT) Bieber gak sanggup lanjutin kalau sampai adegan *uhuk* #Dibanting

Gimana? _Flashback_ versi Hinata-nya Bieber potong habis-habisan. Bieber udah panjangin _word_ nya loh ;) Jadi, jangan ada kecewa :(

Ratingnya bener kan? Semi M atau T++? Atau udah masuk M? XD Uohohoho, gimanapun, segini aja Bieber udah banting otak XD(?) Maaf kalau mengecewakan

_Arigatou Review_nya, Bukan Bieber gak mau balas _review_ kalian ( TT^TT)/ Cuma, kayanya kepanjangan-_-

Bieber juga gak pernah ngedit fic yg mau publish -_- Jadi mohon bantuannya mencarikan typo yang bertebaran ya! ^^

Arigatou untuk yang sudah _Review/Follw/Fav_ fic ini ( TTwTT)7 #Ojigi

Oh iyaaa, Karena bulan puasa sudah datang, Bieber sekeluarga ucapkan Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang melaksanakan! Mohon maaf lahir batin! ^^

Akhir kata,

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
